La vie continue !
by Harry-potter-fictions
Summary: Sarah Feli découvre l'existence de Poudlard l'année de ses 11 ans et y fait des rencontres qui la bouleverseront et y rencontrera des amis géniaux. Elle est plus fascinée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre par James Sirius Potter. Et lui aussi, apparemment. Alors pourquoi ne sortent-ils pas ensemble ? me direz-vous. Et la réponse est simple. Tout semble vouloir les séparer.
1. chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, ce n'est pas ma première fiction mais avec un peu de chance ce sera la première que je vais finir. Pour l'instant j'ai pas mal d'idées alors pas de problèmes. Je vous préviens par contre que je suis tous sauf régulière dans l'écriture. Vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte. **

**Le personnage principal est né-moldu alors vous risquez d'entendre quelques temps encore pas mal d'explications que vous connaissez déjà.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le résumé, ça parle de l'époque de James Sirius Potter mais ce n'est pas lui le personnage principal, même si il est très important dans cette histoire.**

**Cette fiction est censée regrouper 7 années à Poudlard alors elle risque d'être trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue ! **

**Merci de votre compréhension, place à l'histoire, et encore désolée pour un retard prochain !**

**(PS : le titre est provisoire mais j'avoue que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Chaque chapitre fera minimum 7 pages world, ou plus ^^)**

**I) Un événement des plus étranges :**

Le réveil sonna à 7 heures. Sarah grogna et l'éteignit, puis se rendormit. Son père entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière.

« Debout ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater ton dernier jour de sixième ?

Je suis obligée d'y aller ? Demanda Sarah.

Mais enfin... dit son père, décontenancé.

S'il-te plait ?

Bon, d'accord, dit son père, vaincu. »

Il sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière et Sarah sourit. Elle détestait l'école depuis le CE2, age auquel elle avait sauté une classe. Ses camarades de niveau supérieur l'avaient très mal accueilli, jaloux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire des amis et sa sixième ne s'était pas franchement améliorée vu qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que beaucoup des personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Elle se rendormit et se leva 2 heures plus tard. Elle s'étira et bailla longuement puis descendit les escaliers pour aller au salon.

Sa mère et sa sœur étaient là, mais son père était parti travailler. Elle commença à manger les crêpes carrées venant tout droit du Maroc. Comme toujours, elle mangea beaucoup plus que ce qui était nécessaire.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se brossa les dents et lu jusqu'au déjeuner. Après le repas, elle alla un peu sur l'ordinateur puis sortit dans le jardin avec sa petite sœur de 6 ans. Elles commencèrent à jouer au foot, puis allèrent à la balançoires et finirent par faire la course.

Alors qu'elles étaient à la balançoire, Sarah sauta alors qu'elle était au point culminant et s'envola littéralement. Elle redescendit 6 mètres plus loin.

« Encore ! Supplia sa sœur.

Mais non, Valentine ! On va faire quelque chose de bien mieux ! Suis moi ! »

Elle emmena sa sœur devant un arbre qui se mit soudainement à parler. Valentine sursauta puis explosa de rire.

Elles allèrent ensuite jouer au foot jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appelle pour venir manger le gouter.

Elles rentrèrent et Sarah alla lire jusqu'à plus de minuit.

Elle occuperait ses jours ainsi jusqu'à la rentrée.

Un jour, alors qu'elle mangeait le petit déjeuner, un hibou traversa le ciel à tout allure et s'approcha de la maison.

Seule Valentine le vit et s'écria : « Regardez ! C'est Maître hibou dans bambi ! »

Lorsque Sarah et sa mère se retournèrent, le hibou avait disparu.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, ma chérie, dit sa mère. Les hiboux dorment lorsque vient le jour.

Mais si ! C'était maître hibou ! S'obstina la fillette.

J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, dit Sarah qui était mitigée entre la surprise et la peur, en désignant un gros hibou qui toquait à la porte.

Maitre hibou ! S'exclama sa sœur en se ruant pour ouvrir la porte. »

Inquiète, Sarah déplaça un meuble de la maison pour le placer devant la porte.

« Comment as tu fait ça ? Demanda sa mère, surprise. Ce meuble est dans ta chambre, normalement. Oh, non ! S'affola-t-elle. Ça recommence. Les événements que l'on pourrait qualifier de magiques qui se produisent autours de toi ! »

Pendant que sa mère parlait, ni elle ni Sarah n'avaient fait attention à Valentine qui avait changé de direction et avait ouvert la fenêtre.

Aussitôt, le hibou entra, se posa sur le sol et se transforma une seconde plus tard en homme.

Elles étaient toutes terrifiées, mais Sarah était aussi fascinée par le phénomène.

« Excusez mon arrivée impromptue, commença l'homme-hibou. Je me présente, je suis le Mr Londubat, professeur de botanique et directeur adjoint de Poudlard. »

La mère de Sarah semblait paralysée.

« Nous désirerions compter Sarah au nombre de nos élèves dès la rentrée prochaine.

Euh... dis la mère de Sarah en retrouvant un semblant d'esprit. Quelles sont les particularités de cette école ?

Par Merlin ! Que je suis bête ! Vous êtes moldus n'est-ce pas ?

Pardon ?

Vous ne possédez aucun pouvoir magique, expliqua le professeur. Ces personnes sont dites moldues.

Des pouvoirs magiques ?

Avant de m'enfoncer davantage, je préfère commencer par le commencement. La magie existe, et votre fille aînée en est pourvue.

Et moi ? Demanda Valentine. Est-ce que je suis une magicienne moi aussi ?

Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Donc, il existe des sorciers dans le monde, mais ils ne sont pas méchants comme ceux de vos contes pour enfants. Des écoles ont été créées il y a de cela bien longtemps afin d'aider les jeunes sorciers à maitriser leurs pouvoirs. La seule école du Royaume-Uni est Poudlard, en Écosse.

Une école pour apprendre la magie ? Dit Sarah. Trop cool !

Est elle obligée d'y aller ? Demanda la mère de Sarah.

Évidemment, ce n'est pas obligatoire. Cependant, laisser un enfant sorcier sans aucune maîtrise de son pouvoir peut s'avérer très dangereux pour son entourage comme pour lui-même.

Je vois, dit sa mère, vaincue. Mais c'est très loin, l'Écosse ! Je ne la verrais pas souvent.

Certes. À moins que vous ne décidiez de la laisser durant les vacances scolaires, votre fille passera toutes ses vacances chez vous.

Qu'apprendra-t-elle ?

Elle étudiera la métamorphose, la botanique, les sortilèges, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que bien d'autres matières autrement moins importantes.

Quels sont les débouchés ?

Après ses études, elle pourra travailler dans la politique, dans l'industrie, le commerce, les potions, la nature et bien d'autres choses. Elle pourra aussi, si elle le souhaite, faire carrière dans le monde moldu.

Et elle restera combien d'années dans cette école ?

7 ans.

Bien. Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je veux y aller !

Voici votre lettre, lui dit le professeur en dénouant une lettre qui était attachée à sa cheville.»

Sarah la saisit et l'ouvrit avidement.

_« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall._

_Commandante du grand ordre de Merlin, enchanteresse en chef, membre du magenmagot._

_Chère Ms Feli,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Veuillez croire, chère Ms Feli, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Neville Londubat_

_ directeur adjoint. »_

Sa mère saisit la liste et devint livide.

« Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver tout ça ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reviendrais d'ici mi-Aout pour emmener votre fille sur le chemin de traverse.

Bien, dit la mère de Sarah en faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase du professeur.

Comment ça « nous attendons votre hibou »? demanda Sarah.

Pour vous, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bien, je vais vous quitter, j'ai d'autres enfants à aller voir. Je vous enverrais prochainement un hibou pour définir une date.

Au revoir professeur, dit Sarah. »

Le professeur se remétamorphosa en hibou et s'envola. Sarah se retourna vers sa mère.

« C'était un rêve ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Je ne peux rien te jurer. »

Son père rentra bientôt et il fallu tout lui expliquer. Au début, il crut que c'était une farce mais il fut bien obligé d'y croire lorsque Sarah lui fit un tour de magie.

Près de deux semaines plus tard, un hibou vint lui apporter une lettre. Sarah la saisit et la lu. Le professeur lui proposait le 14 Aout. Sarah alla demander à sa mère si elle faisait quelque chose ce jour là et, sa mère ayant répondu négativement, elle s'empressa de remonter pour répondre positivement au professeur.

Une fois qu'elle eut roulé sa feuille de papier, elle prit une sorte d'élastique attachée à la patte du hibou pour fixer la lettre. Le hibou partit après qu'elle lui eut donné un cookie.

Le 14 Aout, elle se leva à l'aube et fut trop excitée pour manger quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna en rond dans la maison jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive, à 9h30 précises.

Après les habituels échanges de politesse, la mère de Sarah demanda au professeur combien cela couterait.

Lorsque le professeur Londubat répondit que, en moyenne, en première année, à cause de la baguette, cela avoisinait les 30 gallions, la mère de Sarah eut une tête tellement étonnée que le professeur se rendit compte de son erreur et lui dit qu'elle devait payer près de 100 livres.

Après qu'elle lui eut donné 150 livre « pour être sûr », le professeur emmena Sarah hors de la maison et lui demanda de serrer fort son bras et de ne surtout pas le lâcher, puis, l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être tirée dans un tube bien trop étroit, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un endroit totalement différent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sarah, ébahie.

Nous avons transplané, explique la professeur.

Ah, je vois, mentit Sarah. »

Le professeur n'était pas dupe mais avant qu'il ait pu se lancer dans de grandes explications, ils arrivèrent dans un pub minuscule et très sale. Il salua le barman, un dénommé Tom, qui était très vieux, puis sorti dans ce qui semblait être un local à poubelle.

Il frappa une brique du mur de sa baguettes trois fois de suite et les briques se déplacèrent de sorte à former une arcade.

Devant elle, une rue pleine de foule s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder comme elle voulait les boutiques, car le professeur avançait d'un pas décidé à travers et Sarah devait faire de gros efforts d'attention pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande bâtisse appelée Gringotts. Une autre porte, en argent cette fois, était devant eux. Des mots étaient gravés dessus.

_« Entre ici, étranger, si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Sur ces mots pas très rassurants, Sarah entra dans la bâtisse et aperçut un petit personnage au teint sombre, avec une barbe en pointe, avec des longs doigts fins.

Sarah retint une exclamation de surprise, ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, et remit ses lunettes.

Le bonhomme était toujours là. Sarah tenta de paraître naturelle.

Le gobelin s'enquit de leur désir d'une voix grave et rocailleuse, et le professeur lui donna l'argent à convertir.

Ils sortirent quelques instants plus tard et commencèrent les achats. Après avoir acheté tous les éléments de la liste, ils se dirigèrent dans une boutique du nom de Ollivander – fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av. J-C.

Elle entra dans le magasin. Il y avait un empilement incroyable de baguettes et très peu de place pour les acheteurs, juste une chaise. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Bon... bonjour, répondit Sarah.

Vous venez pour une nouvelle baguette, je suppose miss...

Euh... oui.

Comment vous appelez-vous, dit l'homme à la fille qui n'avait pas compris.

Sarah Feli.

Bien. »

Son ruban commença à prendre des mesures.

« Êtes vous droitière ou gauchère ?

Droitière, dit Sarah alors que le ruban mesurait la largeur de ses narines.

Stop ! Dit Olivander au ruban qui tomba par terre, inanimé. »

Ollivander chercha parmi les boites empilées puis, insatisfait, entra dans la réserve et en ressortit avec une dizaine de boites. Avant de venir vers elle, il fit un détour et prit une boite parmi les plus basses de la pile. Il prit une boite, l'ouvrit doucement, en sortit délicatement une baguette et la tendit à Sarah.

« 25.7 cm, bois de frêne, ventricule de dragon, cassante, dit il »

Sarah saisit la baguette et fit un mouvement avec. Avant même qu'elle eut fini, Ollivander la lui arracha des mains et décréta qu'elle ne convenait pas.

« Essayez plutôt celle-là, dit-il en lui donnant une autre. 21 cm, bois d'olivier, crin de licorne, très flexible. »

Cette fois, Ollivander la retira dès qu'elle la tint dans sa main. Il lui en refourgua une autre qu'il lui retira immédiatement. Il fit pareil avec les 10 baguettes suivantes.

« Un client difficile ! Nous allons devoir préciser les mesures ! »

Le ruban recommença à mesurer Sarah.

« Mais bien sûr ! S'écria Ollivander. »

Il prit une boite parmi les nouvelles, donc celle au dessus, et la sortit. Une fois dans la main de Sarah, elle émit des étincelles rouges. Cependant, Ollivander ne paraissait toujours pas satisfait.

« Vous obtiendriez d'excellents résultats avec cette baguette, soupire Ollivander, mais elle s'est inclinée. Il existe donc une baguette qui vous correspond mieux. »

Il ferma les yeux, et grâce à son odorat et son ouïe, il se dirigea vers une pile de boites gigantesque et en tira une baguette.

« 30.2 cm, bois de cerisier, crin de licorne, relativement flexible, fréquence : 92.

Pardon ? Dit Sarah car il n'avait pas parlé de fréquence pour les autres baguettes.

Rien, rien. Une baguette tire sa puissance de son ancienneté. Celle-ci a près de 400 ans ! Elle a été créée par mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père : Anthony Ollivander. C'est la baguette la plus ancienne après celle de Merlin, dans la vitrine. Il va sans dire qu'elle est très puissante, donc dangereuse si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elle n'a jamais trouvé de propriétaire...

Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous parlé de fréquence ? Demanda Sarah, interrompant ainsi son monologue.

Mettez cette baguette dans votre main, je vous expliquerai peut être après. »

Il mit la baguette dans la main de Sarah mais il ne se passa rien. Elle s'apprêtait à la rendre à Ollivander mais il lui dit d'attendre. Après 5 minutes de possession sans qu'il ne se passe rien, Sarah commençait à se résigner. Tout à coup, la baguette commença à bruler dans sa main. La chaleur était agréable et non pas brulante. Elle irradiait littéralement et un feu d'artifice explosa du bout de la baguette.

« J'en était sûr ! Seule cette baguette peut soumettre une baguette qui, normalement, aurait dû vous appartenir.

Pourquoi a-t-elle mis autant de temps ? Demanda Sarah.

Cela faisait 400 ans qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti. Il faut que je te mette en garde. La baguette ne fait pas le sorcier. Tu n'auras pas de résultats incroyables sans travail. Et n'oublie jamais que Dumbledore a pu vaincre Grindelwald même si celui ci possédait la baguette de Sureau.

Pardon ?

Dumbledore a... tu sais qui était Dumbledore, non ?

Non.

C'est l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il était directeur au temps de Harry Potter.

De qui ?

Par Merlin ! Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu vous-saviez-qui !

Pardon ?

Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, Miss Feli. Vous-saviez-qui était un mage noir terrible qu'un garçon de 17 ans – Harry Potter – a tué. Donc Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, un autre mage noir, alors que celui-ci était en possession de la baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante.

Et le mage noir s'appelait Vous-saviez-qui ? Demanda Sarah, sceptique.

Bien sûr que non, il s'appelait Voldemort, dit le professeur Londubat.

Assez bavassé. Cette baguette de 400 ans n'est pas la plus puissante et peut être vaincue. J'aurais préféré que vous vous contentiez pour le moment de la baguette qui vous est normalement attribuée mais elle s'est inclinée, donc je n'ai pas le choix. Faites attention à vos actes et oeuvrez pour le bien !

Oui, monsieur. J'ai juste une question : comment faites vous par exemple pour savoir qu'une baguette est compatible avec une personne ?

Comme tu l'as vu précédemment, des étincelles s'échappent de la baguette.

Oui, mais... Parmi toutes les baguettes qui sont dans votre boutique, comment faites vous pour les choisir, celles qui pourraient convenir ?

Ne pense pas que je vais te révéler tous mes petits secrets ! Je pense néanmoins que je ne risque rien à t'expliquer un peu les grandes lignes. Une baguette vibre à une fréquence constante, et elle vibrent toutes différemment. Il est extrêmement rare que deux baguettes vibrent à la même fréquence. Il en est de même pour le corps humain. Il faut que les vibrations de la baguettes soient le plus ressemblante que celles de son possesseur. Plus les vibrations sont semblables, plus la baguette est performante. La baguette qui a fait des étincelles à votre contact a des vibrations suffisamment semblables aux vôtres pour vous permettre un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Mais celle de 400 ans a exactement les mêmes vibrations que vous. C'est extrêmement rare. Je dirais même que c'est unique étant donné que le dernier cas date de mon grand père au septième degrés : Balthazar Ollivander. C'est la connexion parfaite ! Vous n'obtiendrez jamais de meilleurs résultats qu'avec cette baguette.

Mais comment faites-vous pour sentir les vibrations ?

Grâce à l'ouïe et l'odorat. Mais pour cela il faut des années de travail acharné. »

Sarah paya la baguette et sortit de la boutique.

« Œuvrez pour le bien, jeune fille, dit Ollivander quand elle sortit.

Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle.

Maintenant que nous avons fait toutes les dépenses scolaires, que voulez-vous ?

Il reste combien ?

10 gallions.

J'ai vu sur la liste qu'on pouvait avoir un hibou.

En effet.

10 gallions suffisent ?

Hum... normalement oui. »

Ils allèrent dans une animalerie.

« Regardez ! S'exclama Sarah en désignant une magnifique chouette brune, dite moyen duc. Elle coûte 10 gallions tout pile !

Oui mais il faut aussi que tu achète une cage et du miamhibou. »

Les traits de Sarah s'affaissèrent.

« Ou alors, proposa le professeur en la voyant, je peux vous avancer.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Sarah d'une voix triste.

Si, j'insiste. »

Le professeur paya la cage et le miamhibou alors que Sarah payait le hibou.

« Merci mille fois, professeur !

Oh, mais ce n'est rien.

En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur le monde des sorciers. Qui était Voldemort ?

Voldemort était un mage noir extrêmement puissant. Il a tué des milliers de personnes, sorciers et moldus. Lui et ses fidèles, les mangemorts, semaient la terreur dans tout le royaume-Uni. La seule personne dont Voldemort avait peur était Dumbledore, sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Ayant lui même œuvré pour le mal dans sa jeunesse, Dumbledore a tout fait pour éliminer le mal. Il est mort lors de la sixième année de Harry Potter, ma sixième année.

Vous étiez dans la même classe que Harry Potter ?

Oui, il est mon ami. Ses parents ont été tué par Voldemort quand il était bébé. Il a reçu un sortilège de mort lui aussi mais grâce à la protection magique de sa mère, qui est morte pour le protéger, le sortilège ne l'a pas atteint et Voldemort est mort. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. En fait, Voldemort avait séparé son âme en plusieurs parties et les avaient enfermées dans des objets. Ça s'appelle des horcruxes.

Séparer son âme ?

Eh oui ! Donc grâce à ses horcruxes, il n'est pas vraiment mort. Il est revenu « vivant » quand Harry était en quatrième année et il a failli le tuer. Harry avait empêché par deux fois son retour, en première et deuxième année. En septième année, Harry n'est pas retourné à l'école et est parti avec ses meilleurs amis, qui l'ont toujours aidé je précise, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il est parti à la chasse aux horcruxes. À la fin de l'année, il les avait tous trouvé, excepté deux. Les deux derniers étaient le serpent de Voldemort, que j'ai tué, et Harry lui-même. Voldemort a tué Harry, mais Voldemort, en quatrième année, avait pris le sang de Harry pour revenir à la « vie ». Il avait donc pris la protection magique de Lily Potter, la mère de Harry. Donc Harry n'est pas mort grâce à cela et il a tué Voldemort parce qu'il n'avait plus d'horcruxes.

Ce Harry Potter a vraiment vécu des choses horribles !

Oui, mais aujourd'hui, tout va bien pour lui. Nous allons transplaner pour rentrer chez toi. Tiens mon bras. »

Sarah s'accrocha à son bras et ils transplanèrent. Sarah rentra chez elle après l'avoir salué. Elle s'empressa d'aller tout raconter à ces parents et alla se coucher. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, elle essayait toujours de trouver une solution rationnelle aux paroles plus que confuses de son professeur. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand peut on séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux et peut on protéger des gens en se sacrifiant pour eux ?

**Voici mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je pense pouvoir publier tous les dimanches.**

**Mon chapitre 2 est déjà prêt mais je ne vais pas le mettre tout de suite, tout d'abord pour vous embêter :-) mais aussi pour que vous ayez le temps de mettre pleins de petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, et m'expliquer si j'ai fait des trucs très nuls par exemple...**

**En plus de ça, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, je suis loin d'être régulière dans la publication alors je préfère faire mes chapitres une semaine avant de le publier pour non seulement ne pas avoir de retard, mais aussi de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi le dimanche pour être sure de publier !**

**Bon, comme nous sommes en vacances et que je vais déjà faire le chapitre 3 bientôt, je vais vous proposer un truc : je vais avancer la date de publication d'un jour à chaque review. Évidemment, il va sans dire que si vous en envoyez une dimanche prochain, ça ne changera pas grand chose, mais comme nous sommes en vacances et que je suis de bonne humeur, si vous publiez à partir de dimanche, ce sera la publication d'après qui sera avancée.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction et de mettre des commentaires pour me faire plaisir mais aussi pour satisfaire votre curiosité !**

**Bah oui ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre prochain ? **:-O


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, merci à vous d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes !**

**Merci à :**

**- Louanne pour m'avoir prévenu de mon erreur, en effet, confondre Grindelwald et Gregorovitch, c'est... bref, merci pour ta review ! Je l'ai rectifié.**

**- Mystrieux pour ta review, la première que j'ai reçu à vrai dire, et qui m'a fait très plaisir.**

**- un(e) inconnu(e), pour son impatience qui me touche beaucoup !**

**- Casset90 pour ta review plus que constructive ! Non, je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour les reviews mais j'aime bien en avoir alors ^^ La baguette... en vérité je sais même pas quel rôle elle va jouer, car je n'ai même pas fini d'écrire la première année mais elle va en jouer un, c'est certain. Pour James Potter, évidemment, ce ne sera pas une histoire facile et rapide, mais qui traînera en longueur avec beaucoup de rebondissements. Pour le manque de curiosité de Sarah, en vérité, la première année fait déjà près de 7 chapitres de 7 pages chacun et je ne voulais pas non plus faire quelque chose d'énorme. Voilà, ah oui, pour le professeur Londubat qui l'emmène sur le chemin de Traverse en pleine vacances, on va dire que c'est... qu'il est très impliqué dans son travail ! Et pour la magie que Sarah peut faire sur commande... Je sais pas trop en fait, ****Lily Potter pouvait le faire, alors... Merci à toi en tout cas.**

**Je ne peux pas vous promettre un rythme de publication particulier, j'avoue que je le fais plus quand j'ai le temps mais je vais essayer de les écrire à l'avance. Au moins 3 pendant les vacances.**

**À ceux qui ont commencé à lire mon autre fiction, j'avoue qu'en fait je ne sais pas quand viendront les prochains chapitres. Le sujet ne me passionne plus trop alors pour le moment je vais me consacrer à celle-là. Je verrais après. **

**J'ai fini cette introduction inintéressante que certains auront la bonté de lire.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**II) Première rentrée façon sorcière**

Les jours s'écoulèrent plutôt lentement, et un jour, on fut le premier septembre.

Sarah se leva à l'aube. Sa valise était faite depuis une semaine déjà, mais pour la quatorzième fois en deux jours, elle la défit et le refit pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Elle ne put rien avaler tellement elle était excitée et stressée, mais embarqua quand même un sandwich et des gâteaux pour le train. L'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Et si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de stresser ainsi. À dix heures, elle avait mis les bagages dans le coffre et pressait ses parents, même si la gare de King's Cross ne se situait qu'à un quart d'heure d'ici. Elle arriva à la gare à dix heures et demi

« Quel est ton quai ? demanda son père.

- Ils disent neuf trois quart.

- Pardon ? Fit sa mère.

- Le professeur Neville Londubat m'a expliqué qu'il fallait que je traverse le troisième poteau en partant de la droite.

- Euh... tu en es sûre ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Sarah. »

Elle regarda ledit poteau, qui semblait vraiment très solide. Elle avança doucement. Quand son chariot fût à moitié rentré dedans, elle appela ses parents. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait et elle entra dans le poteau.

Ses parents et sa sœur la suivirent, émerveillés.

Elle commença à leur dire au revoir.

« Attendez, je reviens. Le professeur Neville m'a conseillé de réserver un compartiment. »

Elle entra difficilement dans le train en tirant péniblement sa valise. Elle trouva facilement un compartiment : la majorité des personnes arriveraient plus tard.

Elle rangea tant bien que mal sa valise et la cage puis descendit voir ses parents.

Sa sœur commença à pleurer.

« Je veux pas que tu partes !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Valentine ! Dit Sarah, les larmes aux yeux. On se reverra à Noël. »

Puis elle embrassa ses parents et fit un énorme câlin à sa petite sœur. Puis elle monta dans le train. Elle trouva le compartiment qu'elle avait réservé et s'y assit. Ce ne fut que lorsque des garçons entrèrent dans son compartiment qu'elle remarque qu'il y avait d'autres valises dans le porte bagage.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir et regarda obstinément le paysage. Elle avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle espérait que ces garçons qui semblaient chahuteurs ne seraient pas dans sa maison.

« En fait, moi, je m'appelle Frederick Gutten, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Moi, c'est Tom Lunch.

- Moi, c'est James Potter. »

Pour le coup, Sarah stoppa son observation de la fenêtre et demanda :

« Le fils de Harry Potter ?

- En personne, se venta le dénommé James.

- En tout cas, moralement, tu ne lui ressemble pas !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- On le disait modeste ! »

Tom et Frederick rigolèrent.

« Non, en effet, je ne lui ressemble pas, dit James. Dis toi bien aussi que contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas galant.

- J'avais remarqué. »

A ce moment là, une fille, petite et rousse entra dans le compartiment.

« Salut cousin !

- Ah, Roxanne ! Tu t'ennuyais de moi ?

- Absolument ! »

A ce moment, elle aperçut Sarah.

« Bonjour, je suis Roxanne Weasley et toi ?

- Sarah Feli.

- Tu es une fille de moldu ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Bah... Tu as de beaux vêtements alors tu connais leur mode. »

En effet, Roxanne avait un tee-shirt rose énorme et un baggy orange.

« Va falloir que je change ça alors, sourit Sarah. »

Roxanne sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ?

- Volontiers ! Dit Sarah, soulagée.

- Tu veux déjà nous quitter Feli ?

- Oh ! C'est bien malgré moi Potter ! Ta galanterie me manquera ! »

Roxanne rit et Sarah la suivit dans le couloir. Enfin, Roxanne entra dans un compartiment où il y avait une fille.

« Maelis, je te présente Sarah. Je l'ai tirée des griffes de mon cousin.

- Quel cousin ?

- James Potter.

- C'est ton cousin ?

- Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur !

- Je m'appelle Maelis Delaware, dit la fille.

- Vous pensez qu'on a des chances de se retrouver toutes les trois dans la même maison ?

- Vous aussi c'est votre première année ? Demanda Sarah.

- Oui. »

Elle détailla les deux filles.

Roxanne était rousse, ses cheveux étaient crépus dont tous les Weasley, excepté ce cher Potter ainsi que son frère, avaient hérité. Elle avait des yeux marrons foncés. Elle avait le teint clair et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle était plus petite que Sarah, et plutôt fine. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'espièglerie. Toujours là pour faire rire les gens, à sortir des mots disparus du vocabulaire depuis des années. Elle était très drôle.

Maelis était grande, blonde. Ses cheveux étaient presque semblables à une crinière de lion. Ses cheveux du dessous étaient plus foncés, presque noirs. Elle avait les yeux verts à l'extrémité, bleus au milieu et marrons avec un éclat de orange près des pupilles. Sa peau était très clair, ses traits fins... Son nez était peut être un peu trop long mais ça ne gâchait en rien la beauté de son visage. Magnifique et extrêmement fine. Sarah la jalousa immédiatement. Maelis avait aussi l'air douce et chaleureuse, le visage d'une fille toujours sage, juste et gentille.

Elles étaient belles toutes les deux et Sarah se sentait être une tache entre tant de beauté.

Sarah, elle, avait les cheveux châtains clair, avec des reflets tellement roux que quand elle s'exposait au soleil, elle avait les cheveux oranges. Ses yeux étaient verts et devenaient bizarrement oranges en présence de soleil, phénomène étrange que Sarah ne saurait expliquer, mais qui était vachement joli quand même. Elle avait de jolies lèvres foncées qui, bizarrement, s'assombrissaient le soir. Elle avait une taille moyenne et elle était fine, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle était gracieuse et vive. Elle semblait juste, drôle, espiègle mais gentille. Lorsqu'une personne n'était pas très gentille avec elle, ou qu'elle était en milieu inconnu, Sarah adoptait un visage de « peste » comme dirait sa mère. Mais en vérité, elle rigolait tout le temps. Son plus gros complexe : ses lunettes.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit Maelis. Dans quelle maison voulez-vous être ?

- Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, répondit Sarah.

- Pareil, mais je penche plus pour Gryffondor.

- Gryffondor, dit Roxanne.

- Vous savez que d'après ma grand-mère, dit Maelis, le choixpeau vous répartit en fonction de vos préférences ?

- Alors on pensera toutes Gryffondor, dit Sarah.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, s'inquiéta Roxanne.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sarah. »

Le chariot de friandises arriva. Il était plein de gourmandises que Sarah ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu acheter quelque chose mais...

« L'argent que j'ai, c'est pour rembourser le professeur Londubat qui a payé la cage de mon hibou.

- Pas grave, assura Roxanne. J'ai de l'argent, moi. Je pourrais avoir pour dix mornilles de bonbons ?

- Lesquels ?

- Un peu de tout. »

Elles se retrouvèrent donc avec un énorme paquet de sucreries. Sarah hésitait à en demander mais Roxanne l'y invita.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sarah en montrant le paquet de dragées surprises de Bartie Crochu.

- C'est des bonbons. Tu sais jamais le goût que ça va avoir. Parfois c'est de la pomme, du chocolat, de la poire... et parfois c'est goût poubelle, poivre... Il paraît qu'il y a même au sang de gobelin !

- Euh... dit Sarah en hésitant à en prendre une. Après tout, on est des futures Gryffondors non ? Dit Sarah en approchant une de sa bouche.

- J'ai une idée, s'écria Roxanne. On en prend tout une et on la mange en même temps. »

C'est ce qu'elles firent. Roxanne et Maelis grimacèrent et Sarah mangea normalement.

« Caramel, dit-elle.

- Morue, dit Maelis.

- Chou de Bruxelles, grimaça Roxanne.

- On le refait ?

- Ouais. »

Cette fois, Sarah n'eut pas autant de chance.

« Poubelle, grimaça-t-telle.

- Chocolat, dit Maelis.

- Gazon, dit Roxanne. »

Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le paquet soit terminé puis elles reportèrent leur attention sur les ballongommes du bullard, des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du chaudron et des baguettes de réglisses pour Roxanne et Maelis car Sarah n'aimait pas ça.

Sarah en avait complètement oublié son sandwich.

« J'ai hâte d'apprendre à faire de la magie, dit Sarah.

- Moi aussi, dirent les autres.

- Vous n'en faites pas chez vous ? S'étonna Sarah.

- Non, on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant ses quinze ans, quand tu passes au deuxième cycle. Et même là tu dois attendre dix-sept ans avant de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux.

- Les filles, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se préparer, on arrive ! »

Elles se vêtirent et peu de temps après, le train s'arrêta. Elles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers un géant qui leur demandait de venir. Quand ils furent tous agglutinés autours de lui, il se présenta. Il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, il était gardien des clés de Poudlard, et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Il était grand comme deux hommes et large comme trois. Il avait une barbe sombre qui cachait la moitié de son visage. On ne voyait que ses yeux noisettes. Il faisait peur à Sarah, mais en même temps, elle était fascinée.

Ils durent marcher dans un petit chemin boueux.

Les garçons chahuteurs, les soit disant James Potter, Frederick Gutten et Tom Lunch, étaient là aussi.

Sarah monta avec ses amies dans une barque. Au signal de Hagrid, les barques avancèrent toutes seules dans le lac, à la plus grande terreur de Sarah. Certes, elle adorait l'eau, mais il faisait vraiment très froid.

Enfin, ils aperçurent les contours majestueux du château. Sarah le regarda, émerveillée.

Les barques amarrèrent et tous descendirent. Alors que Sarah retournait sur la terre ferme, James la poussa dans l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, Hagrid la retint de justesse avant qu'elle n'ait reçu une seule goutte d'eau.

Roxanne poussa alors son cousin dans l'eau à son tour, et il tomba dedans.

Hagrid aida James à remonter et lui confia son manteau. James essuya ses lunettes comme il put et les remit. La correction de son père était si forte qu'il la lui avait même transmise ! Hagrid réprimanda vertement les deux fauteurs de trouble.

« James Potter, ce n'est pas du tout galant de ta part et en plus, c'est méchant. Que t'avait-elle fait ?

- Euh... dit James en baissant les yeux et en tremblant de froid.

- Voilà ! Je vais être gentil pour cette fois, mais si tu recommence, tu auras à faire à moi ! Tu es la quatrième génération de Potter que je connais...

- Vous avez quel âge ? S'écria James.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Hagrid en rougissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu seras moins farceur que ton grand père, remarque, tu es bien mal parti. Quant-à toi, tu dois être une Weasley ?

- Oui, monsieur, dit Roxanne en souriant.

- Qui est ton père ?

- George Weasley, monsieur.

- Oh ! Ennuis en perspective ! Bon, tu as agi pour venger ton amie, certes, mais sache que la violence ne résout rien. Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ?

- Sarah Feli.

- Comme Gideon Feli, le créateur de la potion de coagulation du sang ?

- Euh... je ne pense pas. Je suis la seule sorcière dans ma famille...

- Bien. Je ferai des recherches. Maintenant, on va y aller, dit-il au groupe de premières année qui s'était regroupé autours des trois chahuteurs.

- Merci, souffla Sarah.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Roxanne.

- En fait, pourquoi il a dit Oh ! Ennuis en perspective ? demanda Sarah.

- Tu sais, la boutique, sur le chemin de traverse, qui est pleine de couleurs et d'objets pour piéger les autres.

- Oui, dit Sarah qui se souvenait être passée devant.

- C'est mon père qui le dirige.

- Ah, oui je vois !»

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une salle après avoir monté un escalier en marbre, le professeur Londubat arriva et prit la relève de Hagrid. Il se présenta à son tour et leur fit traverser un couloir, puis descendre un escalier, et enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où le professeur leur demanda d'attendre. Roxanne, Sarah et Maelis commencèrent à parler.

« N'oubliez pas qu'on doit penser à Gryffondor, dit Maelis.

- Maelis, c'est toi qui passe la première, remarqua Roxanne.

- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait, dit Maelis. »

A ce moment là, des entités pales, translucides, traversèrent les murs et entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Oh ! Seraient-ce les nouveau ? Demanda un fantôme en tenue de moine.

- Vous faites le même coup chaque année, fit remarquer le professeur qui revenait, au plus grand soulagement de beaucoup d'élèves. À force de voir les nouveaux sorciers dans cette pièce chaque année, vous devriez le savoir !

- Quel casseur d'ambiance, maugréa un des fantômes avant de traverser à nouveau le mur.

- Ah ! Ces fantômes, rigola le professeur. Venez, il est temps de vous répartir. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle énorme, avec quatre tables énormes pleines d'élèves, des cierges flottant dans les airs, ainsi qu'un plafond qui imitait le ciel à la perfection.

Sur une chaise, au fond de la salle, il y avait un tas informe, tout noir, et qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapeau. Les premières années se dirigèrent vers le chapeau sous les applaudissements de tous. Sarah stressait beaucoup, mais prit son air hautain, son air « peste », pour qu'on ne voit pas son malaise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du chapeau. Une des ouvertures s'ouvrit, laissant vaguement penser à une bouche, et il se mit à chanter.

Quelques premières année crièrent de surprise, mais Sarah avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard et connaissait toute la procédure.

_« Oui c'est moi le choixpeau magique_

_J'vous répartis dans vos maisons, _

_Je sais bien que les maniaques,_

_Voudraient pas de moi chez eux._

_Et pourtant, au delà des apparences,_

_Quel chapeau peut s'venter de chanter ?_

_Car je tiens mon intelligence,_

_D'la magie même des quat' piliers._

_Gryffondor voulait privilégier le courage,_

_Serdaigle voulait l'intelligence,_

_Poufsouffle prenait les enfants sages,_

_Serpentard voulait d'la ruse et d'la persévérance._

_Je continue par delà les âges,_

_A accomplir ma mission,_

_Et je vous avertis des avantages _

_Au travers de mes chansons_

_Si vous êtes sages et travailleurs,_

_Poufsouffle vous accueillera dans l'heure,_

_Si la sagesse vous illumine,_

_Serdaigle sera votre hymne,_

_Si le courage vous habite, _

_Gryffondor sera votre titre,_

_Si vous êtes habiles et rusés,_

_A Serpentard, vous vous perfectionnerez._

_Assez bavassé,_

_La répartition va commencer,_

_Aller, aller, approchez,_

_Et vous serez fixés »_

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis le professeur fit cesser le vacarme et commença la répartition.

- Léo Axan : Serdaigle

- Emile Bones : Serpentard

- Sylvia Carter : Poufsouffle

- Jonhattan Condor : Gryffondor

- Eva Connor : Serdaigle

- Annah Corner : Serpentard

- Lola Dabon : Poufsouffle

- Maelis Delaware : Gryffondor

Maelis s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, l'air soulagée mais toujours anxieuse, espérant que ses nouvelles amies la rejoindraient.

- Cédric Donco : Serdaigle

- Eléonore Druvel : Serpentard

C'était son tour, indubitablement. Le professeur l'appela, et elle arriva en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber vu les tremblements de ses jambes. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle fit un sourire, petit mais présent. Même si elle aurait limite plus envie de pleurer que de sourire, et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Intéressant, souffla une voix qui semblait venir de l'intérieur même de sa tête. J'hésite. Tu es brillante et Serdaigle pourrait te hisser plus loin sur le chemin de l'intelligence.

Ou alors Serpentard, qui t'aiderait à développer ton esprit, ta ruse.

Ou encore Gryffondor. Tu es très courageuse. Suffisamment pour sourire alors que tu panique.

J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour faire mon choix, mais nous sommes là depuis quelques minutes déjà, et il faut bien que je choisisse. Ton courage l'emporte, GRYFFONDOR !

Sarah rejoignit sa table avec un vrai sourire, et s'assit en face de Maelis. À côté d'elle, il y avait un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ted Lupin, je suis en sixième année, commença-t-il.

- Enchantée, dit Sarah, gênée.

- Je suis préfet, continua-t-il. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- D'accord, dit Sarah »

Pendant ce temps là, la répartition continuait et Sarah s'y intéressa pour savoir si ses amies iraient aussi à gryffondor.

- Anthony Fondor : Poufsouffle

- Frederick Gutten : Gryffondor

« Oh non, pas lui ! S'exclama Sarah.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Maelis.

- Tu sais j'étais dans le compartiment de Potter, avant, et bah c'est son copain.

- Ah. »

- Ashley Hasbrook : Serdaigle.

- Shaïla Ilyona : Gryffondor

Cette jeune fille inconnue des deux autres filles de première année assises à la table de Gryffondor, les rejoignit timidement.

Shaïla avait la peau bronzée digne d'une marocaine, comme Sarah. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Shaïla avait les cheveux noirs, pas assez selon elle, et lisses. Ses yeux étaient marrons clairs, comme du bois. Elle était maigre elle aussi. Et vraiment jolie. Elle semblait très gentille et espiègle, folle sur les bords, comme les trois autres. Elle savait se montrer très distante quand elle en ressentait le besoin mais elle était toujours adorable avec les personnes qu'elle aimait bien. Shaïla était une sang-mêlé, mais elle n'avais été au courant que sa mère était une sorcière que lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Sa mère l'avait toujours caché pour ne pas vexé son mari. Shaïla arriverait à faire rire n'importe qui, tout comme Roxanne, et peut importe pourquoi la personne était triste. Juste folle et gentille.

Les trois filles sympathisèrent très rapidement. Shaïla était vraiment adorable.

- Silver Islock : Serpentard

- Jean Kein : Poufsouffle

- Tom Lunch : gryffondor

« Et merde, redit Sarah.

- Lui aussi c'est un ami de Potter ? Demanda Maelis.

- Oui. »

- Alice Londubat : Poufsouffle

« Alice Londubat... Comme le professeur Londubat ?

- Sans doute.

- Ça alors ! »

- Jane Marie : Serpentard

- Louis Noif : Serdaigle

- Stan Pock : Poufsouffle

- James Potter : Gryffondor

« Pitié seigneur ! Dit Sarah.

- Arrête un peu d'exagérer.

- Je n'exagère rien, tu verras par toi-même ! »

- John Ross : Gryffondor

« Grrrr !

- Lui aussi ?

- Non pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder ! dit Sarah au plus grand étonnement de Maelis. »

- Mona Salti : Serdaigle

- Sasha Tomas : Serdaigle

- Andy Thompson

« Lui il a une tête à aller à Serpentard, affirma Sarah.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Shaïla.

- Arrêtez, les filles, ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un ait une tête à aller à Serpentard !

- Si !

- SERPENTARD !

- Ah !

- Gnagnagna ! »

- Sophie Udan : Serpentard

- Valentin Udan : Poufsouffle

- Violette Voden : Serpentard

- Louis Weasley : Poufsouffle

- Molly Weasley : Serdaigle

« Je suppose que c'est encore des cousins de Roxanne.

- Affirmatif, répondit Potter.

- Merci pour l'info, maugréa Sarah.

- Mais de rien ! »

- Roxanne Weasley : Gryffondor

Sarah et Maelis hurlèrent de joie.

« Roxanne, je te présente Shaïla, Shaïla, voici Roxanne, dit Sarah.

- Enchantée, dit Roxanne en souriant.

- Je dois vous dire un truc, dit Sarah. En vérité j'étais trop tétanisée pour penser à Gryffondor.

- Idem pour moi, avoua Maelis.

- Moi aussi, dit Roxanne.

- C'est quand même un sacré hasard, non ?

- Oui, c'est fou ! »

Maintenant, Sarah avait pris l'habitude d'écouter toute la répartition et elle écouta instinctivement Stephen Ziou se faire répartir à Serdaigle.

« J'en reviens toujours pas, dit Maelis. On est toutes à Gryffondor !

- Oh ouais, trop bien ! Se moqua Potter.

- Tu vois, Roxanne, dit Sarah. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une fille !

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, sourit Roxanne.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas avantageux pour nous, dit Shaïla.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, dit Sarah. C'est une fillette alors !

- Ouais, répondit Maelis, prenant part à la conversation.

- Si je suis une fillette, vous êtes quoi ?

- Potter, dit elle avec une voix mielleuse. Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir le poulpe géant du lac pour moi ?

- Pour toi, j'irais jusqu'au bout de la terre, déclama Potter en rigolant.

- Je note, dit Sarah. Commence par le poulpe, avec un peu te chance il va te manger !

- Toi qui te plaignais que je n'étais pas galant.

- Justement !

- Je comprends rien aux filles.

- Normal t'es qu'une fillette !

- Pffff !

- Très pertinent, Potter ! »

La salle se tut quand une personne, qui devait être la directrice, se leva pour commencer son discours.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Vous avez la liste exacte des objets interdits dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard, notre surveillant. Je pense avoir fait le tour, alors bon appétit à tous. »

Les élèves applaudirent et des mets arrivèrent comme... par magie sur les tables. Il y avaient des dizaines de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Sarah mangea de tout ce qui traînait autours d'elle et le fait que son ventre était tellement rempli qu'il lui faisait mal ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une quantité de dessert conséquente.

Quand le repas fut terminé, la directrice se leva, imposant une nouvelle fois le silence dans la salle.

« En hommage au précédent directeur, Albus Dumbledore, vous allez chanter _l'hymne de Poudlard_ sur l'air que vous voulez. »

Elle fit le chef d'orchestre avec sa baguette après avoir fait apparaître les paroles.

_« Poudlard, poudlard, pou du lard du poudlard_

_Apprends nous ce qu'il faut savoir_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes_

_Oblige nous à tout étudier_

_Répète nous tout ce qu'on a oublié_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce. » _

Sarah passa la chanson à lire, si bien qu'elle ne put pas vraiment chanter. Elle entendit la directrice dire « Comment faisait-il pour apprécier cette cacophonie ? J'ai même eu du mal à faire semblant. »

Cela redoubla les rires de Sarah.

La directrice les congédia et les premières années suivirent les préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs.

« Je vais me perdre, assura Sarah.

- Alors on se perdra ensemble, sourit Maelis.

- Mais non ! Assura Roxanne. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

- Tu connais le chemin ?

- Tu pense bien ! Mon père m'a appris le plan de Poudlard par coeur depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

- Cool !

- À ce propos, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'oeil de mon cousin, dit Roxanne.

- Alors il va bientôt avoir un oeil au beurre noir, plaisanta Sarah.

- Non, sans blague ! Je crois que tu lui plais ! S'obstina Roxanne.

- C'est donc pour cela qu'il a voulu me jeter dans l'eau ! Dit-elle, ironique.

- Bah... Doit y avoir une raison logique.

- Bah cherche bien parce que je la vois pas ! »

Les premières année arrivèrent devant un gros portrait avec une grosse dame peinte dessus. Lorsqu'elle se mit à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux, Sarah sursauta.

« Le mot de passe, c'est nox. Ne l'oubliez pas, dit un des préfets. »

Le tableau pivota et tous entrèrent dans la salle.

« Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dit la préfète. Les filles, suivez-moi, les garçons, suivez Marius. »

Les filles suivirent donc la préfète et montèrent les escaliers de la tour jusqu'à la porte où il y avait un écriteau indiquant que c'était la chambre des premières année.

Les filles entrèrent et se dirigèrent chacune vers le lit où était leurs bagages.

Elles se couchèrent immédiatement, sans parler, trop fatiguées pour cela. Avant de se coucher, Sarah se dit que sa première journée en tant que sorcière commençait bien !

**J'ai fait trop de pages, 9 ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas arrêter le chapitre plus tôt. J'espère au moins que ça vous plaira ! Oui, les descriptions sont vraiment obligatoires, ça vous décrit un peu des personnages que vous risquez de... lire plutôt longtemps ( enfin j'espère mais ne désespérons pas ^^) ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**La chanson du choixpeau ne rime pas, mais déjà je vais en avoir 7 à faire, alors bon... Je me souhaite bonne chance !**

**J'ai trouvé plus intéressant de mettre le nom de tous les répartis, enfin à vous de voir, je le ferais pas pour les autres années.**

**Je fais toujours comme le chapitre précédant. Une review et un jour de moins à attendre avant d'avoir la suite. Ça prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Merci d'avance,**

**à la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous sommes réunis en ce jours pour un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire ! **

**Merci beaucoup à :**

**- Eme7001, pour ton avis positif sur ma fiction ^^ J'ai abandonné mon autre histoire, une dramione, pour ça : c'est un sujet pas assez original et trop vu. Ça ne m'empêche pas de les adorer, mais seulement à lire, pas à écrire.**

**- Louanne, merci de suivre ma fiction ! Pour répondre à tes questions, ce serait : Non, entre Sarah et James, ça ne va pas se passer en première année. Ce sera plutôt long ^^ **** Je pense pouvoir écrire tous les dimanche. En tout cas pour encore deux semaine, les chapitres étant déjà prêts. Evidemment, après, si je n'ai plus d'imagination, je préfère vous faire attendre que de vous écrire un chapitre parfaitement pourri ! Ils ne seront pas tous aussi longs que le deux ( le plus long jusqu'à maintenant ) mais ils feront au minimum 5 pages world, taille 12, et sans tricher ! **

**- hatsuiyo-chan, pour tes compliments ! Moi aussi j'adore les OC, c'est pour ça que j'en mets toujours dans mes fiction !**

**- Casset90, sache que ta première review ne m'a pas du tout vexée, au contraire. Je te remercie pour ta deuxième review plus que positive et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

**- barbiemustdie, ne t'inquiètes pas, pour l'instant je suis en train d'écrire le septième chapitre alors je ne serais pas régulière plus tard ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire :**

**III) Incroyables découvertes**

Le matin, Sarah fut réveillée par un cri.

« Keskispass ?

- Ah ! Tu te réveille enfin ! S'exclama Roxanne, visiblement satisfaite.

-C'est toi qui a fait ce bruit ? Demanda Sarah.

-Même le réveil ne te réveille pas et on est en retard !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures et demi.

- Ah bah ça va ! Dit Sarah en se recouchant.

- Non, ça va pas ! On n'a que trente minutes pour que tu t'habilles, qu'on aille ripailler et pour trouver la salle de cours !

- Pour aller quoi ?

- Ripailler !

- Oui mais ça veut dire quoi ?

- Manger, inculte !

- Toi et tes mots compliqués... bougonna Sarah.

- Bon tu te lève ?

- J'ai encore le temps !

- Mais non ! Il faut prendre l'emploi du temps avant d'aller en cours et...

- Bon ça va ! Tu as gagné ! Dit Sarah de mauvaise grâce. »

Elle se leva et se prépara en quatrième vitesse.

« Tu as une de ces têtes ! Rigola Roxanne.

- Mieux vaut ne pas me voir le matin.

- Voilà, souris, c'est déjà mieux ! »

Grâce à Roxanne, les filles trouvèrent rapidement la grande salle et eurent le temps de manger quelque chose.

Ted Lupin leur donna leur emploi du temps. Elles commençaient par botanique, puis par deux heures de potions et l'après-midi, une heure d'histoire de la magie et une heure de métamorphose. Quand le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal reviendrait de son congé maternité, il y aurait une heure de DCFM après celle de métamorphose.

Elles sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers les serres. Monsieur Londubat les fit entrer dans la serre numéro un après s'être présenté. Il leur fit un cours sur les différences entre les plantes sorcières et moldues. Elles allèrent ensuite au cour de potion avec le professeur Yard.

Il leur expliqua l'importance de respecter scrupuleusement les recettes et l'utilité des potions. Ce fut un cour intéressant.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent de la salle de potion, ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle.

Cette fois, il y avait toujours des plats à profusion, mais Sarah mangea moins.

Elle alla ensuite en histoire de la magie. Le premier moment intéressant du cours, fut quand le professeur, qui était un fantôme, traversa le tableau. Le deuxième moment intéressant, c'est quand il retraversa le tableau. Entre deux, que de l'ennui.

C'est avec soulagement que Sarah sortit de la salle et suivit Roxanne qui les guidait vers le cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Graad. Il leur fit un discours pour leur expliquer les difficultés, avantages et utilités de la métamorphose.

Les élèves passèrent la fin du cours à essayer de transformer une allumette en aiguille.

C'était la première fois que Sarah utilisait sa baguette.

Elle réussit au premier essai et M. Graad lui donna cinq points. Le cours se termina rapidement. Sarah tenta de rejoindre sa chambre, seule.

Elle y parvint en quinze minutes. Elle avait reçu ce matin une lettre. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait toujours comment avaient fait ses parents pour trouver un hibou. Elle avait reçu cette lettre et souhaitait la lire et y répondre seule.

Elle la lut et quelques larmes glissèrent sous ses paupières.

Shaïla arriva à ce moment là et malgré le fait que Sarah avait essuyé ses larmes, elle vit les yeux rouges de son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras et quand Sarah se fut calmée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sarah lui répondit que sa petite sœur avait beaucoup pleuré, qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter.

« Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Shaïla. Tu peux lui écrire une lettre, ou lui envoyer des bonbons, ou biens les deux !

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Elle écrivit donc une lettre à sa sœur et lui donna les quelques chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait gardées.

Puis elle écrivit une autre lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer sa journée.

Elle tendit sa lettre à sa magnifique chouette, à laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé de nom, et celle ci s'envola après avoir pris un peu de force pour le voyage. ( Traduire par du miamhibou ).

Ensuite, elle alla dans la grande salle avec Shaïla.

Le lendemain, elle eut son premier cours de balai volant. Si elle avait franchement hâte d'y aller, une fois là-bas, il lui sembla totalement contre nature de s'envoler grâce à un balai si fin et si léger.

Le professeur Bibine, une femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts avec d'étranges et inexplicables yeux jaunes arriva et les invita à se placer chacun devant un balai et à leur dire "debout".

Sarah essaya, mais elle ne réussit pas du premier coup. Elle raffermit sa voix et enleva toute trace de crainte, puis recommença. Cette fois-ci, le balai arriva dans sa main.

Si Roxanne y arriva au premier essai - elle avait déjà volé pleins de fois sur un balai - Maelis et Shaïla durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

Une fois que tout le monde eût son balai dans ses mains, même si Sarah avait vu quelques personnes les ramasser manuellement derrière le dos du professeur, Mme Bibine leur dit de s'asseoir à cheval dessus.

A ce moment là, Sarah fut prise d'une bouffée de panique.

Quand le professeur leur expliqua comment faire, puis leur donna le signal de départ, Sarah tenta de se détendre, puis frappa sur le sol sans grande conviction, n'étant pas convaincue de s'envoler. C'est ce qui arriva, pourtant. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sarah découvrit qu'elle avait le vertige.

Elle retourna sur la terre ferme avec un grand soulagement. Mais Sarah ne se laissait pas abattre à la première difficulté rencontrée. Elle était incapable de rester sur un balai sans avoir le vertige ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était que partie remise. Monter sur un balai était une partie prenante de la vie de sorcière, et à vrai dire, c'était vraiment une des choses qui motivaient le plus Sarah.

Alors elle s'entraînerait. Tous les jours, s'il le faut. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien d'autre que de la joie sur un balai.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, qui passaient, Sarah put constater que M. Ollivander n'avait pas menti : sa baguette était puissante. Et elle pouvait désormais volé sans problèmes à plus de trente mètres du sol. Son prochain objectif : faire des looping !

Des liens très étroits s'étaient noués entre les quatre filles.

Shaïla et Sarah étaient impulsives, drôles et surexcitées. Elles s'entendaient à merveille.

Maelis semblait sage et réfléchie aux yeux des autres, et elle l'était, assurément. Mais elle était aussi très drôle et adorait embêter les gens. Elle était très affectueuse et il n'était pas rare que les quatre amies se fassent des câlins et se tiennent par la main.

Mais, attention ! Rien de « malsain » là dedans. De l'amitié pure et dure, tout simplement !

Roxanne, quant à elle, était farceuse, espiègle et très marrante. Elle était une ennemie redoutable et une alliée de poids.

Elles s'entendaient à merveille.

Beaucoup de garçons gravitaient autours d'elles, se retournaient sur leur passage, mais elles n'en avaient cure.

Maelis avait décidé d'attendre, longtemps, pour reprendre une relation après qu'elle se soit fait larguée par un garçon qui ne valait rien.

Shaïla était tout simplement musulmane et sa religion lui imposait d'attendre le mariage.

Sarah n'était jamais sortie avec personne et n'en avait pas l'intention. Que faire d'un garçon collant et dégoûtant ? De toute façon, personne ne voudrait d'une grosse moche à lunette, pensait-elle.

Roxanne avait autrefois demandé à quelqu'un qui avait tout bonnement refusé. Elle n'avait plus envie de sortir avec quiconque.

Ensemble, les quatre filles avaient créé de nombreux projets, elles s'étaient dévoilé tous leurs secrets, elles n'avaient rien à se cacher.

James Potter et ses amis ne faisaient plus attention à elles, et elles en étaient heureuses.

Comme l'avait si étonnamment prédit Sarah, James Potter devint ami avec John Ross. Et Johnattan Condor, le cinquième Gryffondor.

On voyait souvent les quatre filles se promener dans les couloirs, toujours souriantes, toujours mortes de rire par un de leurs délires. Aussi fut-on étonné de les voir, le premier lundi d'Octobre, passer très sérieusement puis monter dans leurs dortoirs.

« Répète moi ça mot pour mot, ordonna Shaïla.

- Andy Thompson m'a ordonné de sortir avec lui, sinon il vous ferait du mal, dit Sarah.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'allai réfléchir. Il m'a laissé deux heures.

- Tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal.

- Sarah, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne diras pas oui à quelqu'un si tu ne l'aime pas.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime ? Demanda doucement Maelis.

- Non, je ne le connais pas.

- Alors la question ne se pose même pas ! Et puis en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous faire ? Il n'est pas assez puissant pour me faire peur !

- Je ne comprends pas. Hier encore, il me traitait de sang-de-bourbe et aujourd'hui, il me demande ça.

- Son cerveau a dû marcher pour la première fois.

- Je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire !

- C'est quoi ?

- Ce soir à vingt heures trente, dans la salle des trophées. N'oubliez pas les oreilles à rallonge.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Maugréa Roxanne. »

A vingt heures trente précises, Sarah alla dans la salle des trophées. Ses amies arriveraient dans une minute et resteraient cachées le temps que durerait la conversation.

Elles avaient leur baguette à la main, prêtes à défendre leur amie, sans grande conviction cependant, ce pauvre Andy ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

Elles avaient le chapeau avec le sortilège de désillusion.

Ce n'était pas très pratique car le chapeau ne rendait invisible que leur tête mais cela empêcherait qu'on les reconnaisse. Elles sortirent de leurs poches les oreilles à rallonge dernier cri.

Lorsque Sarah entra dans la salle, il était déjà là.

Les oreilles à rallonge devenaient normalement invisibles mais, pour plus de sécurité, Sarah se plaça face à la porte, de sorte qu'Andy y tournait le dos.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? Dit innocemment Sarah.

- Fais pas ta maligne avec moi, menaça Andy.

- Ce sont des menaces, Thompson ? Je suis censée avoir peur ? Sourit Sarah.

- Oui, grimaça-t-il.

- Ah bon ? »

Il dégaine sa baguette. Sarah en fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute puis, contre tout attente, il rangea sa baguette.

« Bien, dit Sarah. Maintenant réponds à mes questions.

- Toi, réponds à la mienne.

- Tu parle plus poliment, compris ? Donc tu réponds à mes questions : pourquoi tu veux - sortir avec moi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Ok, tu as gagné. Parce que tu es belle, dit-il d'un ton trop assuré pour être sincère, selon Sarah.

- Et tu juge uniquement sur le physique ?

- Non, tu es sympa.

- Mes parents sont des _moldus_.

- Je peux faire abstraction de ce détail.

- Ce n'est pas un détail, reprocha Sarah.

- Si tu le dis, bougonna-t-il.

- J'ai une autre question : tu penses vraiment que je vais dire oui parce que tu me menaces ?

- Non.

- Comment tu aurais dû le dire alors ?

- Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

- Maintenant, je peux te répondre : non. Je suis désolée Andy, mais je ne t'aime pas... »

Alors, le garçon s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui posa la main sur la joue et l'embrassa très chastement. Il s'éloigna.

« Alors, toujours aussi catégorique ?

- Pour désobéir à tes ordres jusqu'au bout, je te répondrais demain. »

Elle partit de la salle et mit un chapeau qui fit disparaître sa tête.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sarah descendit dans la grande salle, il l'attendait, adossé nonchalamment au mur.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas honte de te balader avec moi ?

- Il n'y a personne pour nous regarder.

- Ouais, je vois, soupira Sarah.

- Tu t'es faite attendre, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas matinale.

- Ah. Alors ta réponse ?

- Hum... je ne sais pas, j'hésite. On va dire oui, alors. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, chastement.

« On devrait peut-être aller manger.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

- Ça va aller avec les autres serpentards ?

- T'inquiètes. »

Ils se tinrent la main en entrant dans la grande salle et la lâchèrent pour aller vers leur table respective.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les amoureux se retrouvèrent et allèrent ensemble en cours de métamorphose, qu'ils avaient en commun.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux sur leur passage.

« Alors, ton repas ?

- Ils n'ont rien dit, mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

- Ils ne vont rien te faire au moins ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir.

Pendant le cours, elle eut du mal à se concentrer et son regard dériva de nombreuses fois sur Andy, qui lui, ne la regardait que très rarement. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, il détournait bien vite les yeux.

Elle le regardait pour la énième, et elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il l'ait choisie, elle. Il était très séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns assez longs pour un garçon, ses yeux marrons foncés, et ses traits harmonieux.

« Miss Feli ? L'interpella le professeur. Pouvez vous me dire de quoi je parlais ? »

Sarah avait la faculté de se concentrer sur deux choses en même temps, si enivrantes soient ces choses.

C'est pour cela qu'elle répondit juste, au plus grand agacement du professeur.

« Vous parliez de la formule pour transformer une tasse en chandelier.

- Quelle est cette formule ?

- Amplius.

- Voulez-vous bien nous faire une démonstration ? Demanda le professeur de plus en plus agacé. Au tableau, ajouta-t-il. »

Sarah alla au tableau. Un instant, son regard croisa celui de Andy et elle perdit pied.

« Miss Feli, s'énerva le professeur.

- Ah... euh... oui, dit Sarah en manquant de sursauter. »

Elle se concentra, tenta d'éviter de regarder Andy, et prononça la formule. La tasse devint chandelier, et Sarah se rassit prestement.

« Mettez-vous par deux. Votre résultat devra être semblable à celui que nous a brillamment effectué miss Feli. »

Sarah se mit à côté de Maelis avec un air coupable, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux scrutateurs de son amie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'ai l'impression de tricher avec ma baguette. C'est elle qui fait tout.

- Si je me rappelle bien, Ollivander t'a dit que la baguette ne faisait pas le sorcier.

- Oui, mais elle fait pas mal de choses quand même !

- Sarah, prends ma baguette et lance le sort.

- Si tu veux, dit Sarah, sceptique. »

Contre tout attente, la tasse se transforma en chandelier.

« Tu vois, s'exclama Maelis.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as un don pour cette matière, Sarah, de même que pour les sortilèges.

- Ah, bon.

- Oui. Bon, rends moi ma baguette, que j'essaie aussi. »

Rosalie n'eut pas autant de chance et elle ne réussit qu'après de nombreux essais.

« Pffff, pas de chance, je suis totalement nulle !

- Tu es très douée en potion et en sortilèges !

- En potion, peut être, mais en sortilèges, moins que toi !

- N'importe quoi !

- On n'a pas le temps de continuer à se disputer, le cour va finir. Va retrouver ton chéri, tu ne vas pas le voir pendant deux heures ! »

Sarah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le retrouva à la sortie du cour. Avant qu'elle ne parte, son professeur l'interpella.

« Miss Feli, pourriez-vous venir me voir vers midi moins le quart dans mon bureau ?

-Oui monsieur. »

Elle embrassa son copain et retourna avec ses amies.

« Les filles, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- De quoi ?

- De sortir avec un Serpentard ?

- Non, tant que tu l'aimes...

- En fait, je ne sais même pas si je l'aime.

- C'est normal, ça viendra après. Pour le moment, tu es juste attirée par lui.

- Et je peux supporter l'idée si tu ne me force pas à le fréquenter, prévint Roxanne. J'ai tout de même mes limites !

- Bien mon capitaine, répondit Sarah. »

Elles sortirent du château et entrèrent dans la serre numéro un en attendant le professeur Londubat.

Ils passèrent leur cours à parler des vertus médicales de la bambabulle, une fleur verte, ronde, et plutôt énorme.

Ensuite, elle retrouva Andy qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la serre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ensemble et se séparèrent pour aller à leur table respective.

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis allèrent se promener dans le parc. À midi moins vingt, Sarah rentra dans le château pour retrouver son professeur de métamorphose.

« Entrez, dit le professeur une fois que Sarah eut frappé à la porte.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour vous parler de votre relation avec Andy Thompson. »

Sarah prit un air offusqué qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

« Je ne veux pas donner mon avis, mais vous dévoiler l'impact que cela a sur votre concentration. Bien des relations ont ruinées des études, je vous demande juste de faire attention.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Faites attention à vous.

- Merci, au revoir professeur. »

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante avec Andy, au pied d'un chêne, dans le parc.

Ils ne parlaient pas, n'en ressentaient pas le besoin.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent au château.

« Il te reste combien d'heure ?

- Deux et toi ? Répondit Sarah.

- Trois. »

Ils se rendirent ensemble au cours de potion qu'ils avaient en commun.

Sarah s'assit aux côté de Shaïla et le cour commença.

« Tiens, une revenante ! Dit Shaïla en la voyant.

- Excuse moi... je...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu nous laisse la samedi pour notre balade en sombral.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Shaïla, voler sur le dos d'un animal invisible ne m'enchante pas.

- Je rigolais. Faudrait d'abord savoir où ils sont au lieu de se contenter de savoir qu'il y en a ! Et puis, je me sens suffisamment mal à l'aise sur un balai pour ne pas tenter d'aller sur un animal volant ! Mais on en fera une un jour !

- Silence ! Cria le professeur. Vous allez maintenant réaliser cette potion, vous avez une heure. »

A partir de ce moment là, Sarah et Shaïla se concentrèrent sur leur potion. Les résultats de Sarah n'étaient pas catastrophiques, mais pas excellents non plus.

En vérité, elle adorait faire la cuisine et, bien qu'elle exagère toujours sur les épices, le résultat était toujours bon. Mais les ingrédients de potion la dégoûtaient au plus au point et elle ne les regardait pas, donc le résultat n'était pas terrible.

« Oh, non ! S'écria Shaïla. J'ai mis le phosphore de calcaire avant le pollen de mimosa !

- Shaïla, écarte toi ! Hurla Sarah. »

En effet, la potion était devenue verte et commençait à bouillir dangereusement. Shaïla s'écarta juste avant que la potion n'explose et se répande à plusieurs mètres alentours. Heureusement pour elles, Sarah avait précipité Shaïla jusqu'au mur, et elle ne furent pas atteintes.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, votre camarade a fait une erreur dans sa potion, dit le professeur en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette. Qu'avez-vous fait après ?

- J'ai ajouté l'ingrédient que j'avais oublié.

- C'est un réflexe, un très mauvais réflexe qu'on a naturellement. Sachez miss que le pollen de mimosa ne doit jamais être mis après le phosphore de calcaire. Vous suivrez avec miss Feli. »

Sarah faisait tout son possible pour cacher son fou-rire.

Shaïla l'aida de son mieux dans la réalisation de la potion et quand elles eurent versé avec dégoût les queues de souris pilées, la potion devint d'une couleur à peu près correspondante à celle décrite dans le livre.

Elles allèrent ensuite en cours d'histoire de la magie, d'où elles sortirent endormies.

Ayant fini leur journée, Sarah et ses amies rentrèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sarah se fit accoster très froidement par un James Potter enragé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sors avec un Serpentard !

- Merci, j'avais remarqué !

- Tu as trahi ta maison !

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

- Oui !

- Il me semble que tu es très mal placé pour penser ça, Potter ! Fils de Harry Potter, qui a lui-même œuvré pour un monde bien, pour que tout le monde s'entende !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Si ! Quitte à ce que tout le monde s'entende, autant commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'union des Serpentards et des Gryffondors semble un bon début !

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Potter. J'ai raison et tu as tort, maintenant laisse moi vivre ma vie ! »

Elle s'en alla.

« Ah, les fille ! Fulmina James.

- Pardon ? S'énerva Shaïla. Saches que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu es irresponsable, Potter ! Et tout en préjugés ! »

Elle monta à son tour et retrouva Maelis et Roxanne.

« Où est Sarah ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Sous la douche.

- Alors on n'est pas prêtes de la revoir ! »

Une voix sortit de la salle de bain. Un chant triste et mélancolique, chanté par un ange, semblait-il. Les trois filles restèrent muettes jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« Eurêka ! S'écria Maelis en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui ?

- Rien du tout ! Répondit-elle. »

Les deux autres filles eurent beau tenter de lui arracher les vers du nez, elles n'obtinrent rien de bien concluant.

**Voilà, voilà, il vous semble louche ce petit Serpentard n'est ce pas ? Réponse dans deux chapitres !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, que je le corrige. ( Si il y a des incohérences, des fautes, etc...)**

**En fait, j'avoue que les filles sont pleinement inspirées par mes amies ( en plus jeunes ) aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Sauf physiquement pour Roxanne car elle appartient pleinement à JKR.**

**Quelques questions se posent :**

**- que manigance Andy Thompson ?**

**- Pourquoi James Junior a-t-il réagit comme ça ?**

**- Qu'a compris Maelis ?**

**Voilà, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les dire !**

**PS : à partir de maintenant, ce sera tous les dimanches. Si je ne fais pas un rythme régulier, ça va vite dégénérer et je ne vais poster que tous les 3 mois !**

**ça ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer des reviews ^^**

**Bonne journée/soirée, et à dimanche de la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, pour les réponses aux questions, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant, mais celui-ci est quand même plutôt important. Je ne pouvais pas couper plus tard et le chapitre suivant est vraiment très important. Pour la première année, en tout cas.**

**Ce chapitre n'était pas censé être publié avant demain, mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je suis clémente. Comme il est déjà près depuis deux semaines et que de toute façon, je n'aurai pas le temps de le publier demain, je vous laisse le lire maintenant ! **

**Ce chapitre n'est peut être pas indispensable mais il nous fournit quelques clés pour les énigmes qui seront résolues dans le chapitre suivant, ou même dans les années Poudlardiennes suivantes ! Et puis moi, je l'aime bien, Na !**

**Merci à :**

**Louanne, pour ta review ! Je te remercie de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ta supposition, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que : tu verras dans le prochain chapitre :-P**

**Eme7001, je te remercie de suivre ma fiction ! Tu découvriras ce que Maelis a découvert dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Voilà, donc, le chapitre 4 :**

**IV) Relation en péril**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Sarah eut encore plus de mal à se réveiller et c'est Maelis qui s'en chargea.

Elle avait toujours ce sourire bizarre qui avait intrigué Sarah la veille. Maelis n'avait pas voulu répondre quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait.

Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa et descendit dans la grande salle avec ses amies. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un Andy stupéfixé. Elle murmura un « Potter ! » assez furieux mais il semblait évident aux trois autre qu'elle était également déçue que son petit ami se soit fait avoir ainsi.

Quand elle lui eut rendu sa mobilité, il lui expliqua que quelqu'un lui avait lâchement lancé un sort par derrière, mais qu'il ne savait pas qui.

Sarah lui accorda un baiser malgré sa déception et réfléchi tout en mangeant distraitement le contenu de son assiette.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Potter. Théoriquement, on n'apprenait pas ce sortilège avant la quatrième année. Alors qui ?

Cette question la hantait et elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

« Dégoûtée ? Demanda Shaïla.

- Pas vraiment, enfin... Il faut dire que je n'ai pas ce sentiment d'être en sécurité quand je suis avec lui et que ça me dérange.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Je suppose aussi que toutes les baguettes ne vibrent pas quand on est sur le point de lancer un sortilège à leur propriétaire...

- Quoi ? Demanda Potter plus rapidement que Shaïla.

- Tu as un problème ? Répondit sèchement Sarah.

- Ta baguette vibre quand on te lance un sort ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

- Non.

- Bizarre, dit elle en se détournant de lui. Voilà je suis une tricheuse.

- Mais non, Sarah. C'est juste que ton lien avec la baguette est unique, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, affirma Maelis.

- Oui, enfin bref. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allai le quitter pour ça mais... voilà quoi.

- Oui, je vois, dit Shaïla.

- On y va ? Demanda Sarah en lançant un regard noir à James qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

- Ouais. »

Potter ou, comment passer de la colère à la sympathie envers la même personne en seulement deux jours ! Il devait être bipolaire... ou très satisfait de quelque chose, comme le fait qu'Andy ait été stupéfixé par exemple. Ça méritait réflexion.

Elles se levèrent et allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée : métamorphose.

La journée passa relativement vite, excepté bien sûr l'histoire de la magie.

Deux jours plus tard, le premier match de l'année aurait lieu. Serpentards contre Serdaigle.

Une demi-heure avant le début du match, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Sarah et ses amis dénichèrent des places pas trop éloignées du terrain. Le commentateur, aujourd'hui Marius Lavoisier, le préfet de Gryffondor, présenta chaque joueur l'un après l'autre et, une fois que les balles furent lâchées, le signal de départ retentit et les deux équipes s'élancèrent dans le ciel.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient avec les Serdaigles. Malgré le fait que la directrice avait tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait plus cette haine entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Certes, il n'y avait plus cette haine, mais par principe, ils se méprisaient mutuellement et ce n'est certainement demain la veille que l'on verra les Gryffondors encourager leurs ennemis. Sauf peut être pour Sarah.

Sarah ne connaissait pas les règles du quidditch, et Roxanne s'était fait une joie de lui expliquer la veille les grandes lignes du jeu, puis tous les détails, lui expliquant toutes les feintes. Sarah en avait retenu à peine la moitié.

Elle vit le ballon rouge, le souaffle, avait dit Roxanne, passer de mains en mains et atterrir à l'intérieur des cerceaux dorés qui étaient aux deux extrémités du terrain.

Les balles noires, cognards, fonçaient sur les adversaires.

Quant-à-la petite balle ailée dorée, le Vif d'Or, elle restait invisible pour le moment, même aux yeux des attrapeurs.

Sarah restait sans voix devant les prouesses effectuées par les joueurs et se dit qu'elle avait de sérieux progrès à faire avant de pouvoir seulement espérer faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

A un moment, Sarah aperçut le Vif d'Or, juste à côté des cerceaux en or.

Les attrapeurs ne l'avaient toujours pas vu et Sarah s'impatienta.

"Pourquoi ils ne vont pas l'attraper ? demanda Sarah à Roxanne.

- De quoi ?

- Bah, le Vif d'Or !

- Ils ne vont pas le chercher parce que pour le moment, il est caché !

- Mais non ! Tu vois bien qu'il est là-bas ! dit Sarah tout en désignant les cerceaux à gauche du terrain.

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas !

- Je le vois pas !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouah, Sarah ! Tu ferais un attrapeur du tonnerre ! s'exclama Roxanne.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Sarah.

- Non, je suis sérieuse.

- Déjà, pour ça, faudra que je sache voler correctement sur un balai !"

Motivée, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, par les paroles de son amie, elle se promit alors de tenter un looping aujourd'hui-même, chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle aperçut le Vif d'Or peu de temps après, et le match prit fin en faveur des Serdaigles.

Le soir venu, juste avant le couvre-feux, Sarah alla dans la réserve à balais, en prit un discrètement et en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la voit, et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses amies la virent, et Roxanne décida d'aller chercher un balai également.

Les deux autres filles préféraient regarder.

Roxanne était vraiment très douée sur un balai, et elle aida Sarah à effectuer des figures comme le looping, ou des piquets.

« Tu t'en sors très bien, lui assura-t-elle.

- Pas autant que toi !

- Tu sais, si jamais tu faisais partie de l'équipe de quidditch, c'est toi qui aurait le plus de mérite. Moi, tout ça, je le fais naturellement, alors que toi, tu as dû travailler.

- Si tu le dis.

- Aller, on recommence ! »

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Sarah soit en mesure de faire des piquets de dix mètres avant de remonter en pointe, et d'effectuer loopings sur loopings sans changer de direction.

« Comment on fait pour les reposer ? Demanda Roxanne.

- Aucune idée.

- Au pire, on les laisse là et on les remettra demain. C'est trop risqué d'y aller maintenant.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Comme toujours, sourit Roxanne. »

Le lendemain, les élèves de première année avaient pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur, Mme Wolf, avait été en congé maternité pendant le début de l'année et la directrice n'avait trouvé personne pour la remplacer pendant ce temps.

On disait d'elle qu'elle était la première à être restée plus d'un an à ce poste. En effet, Mme Wolf enseignait cette matière depuis deux ans.

Sarah n'avait pas compris pourquoi les gens disaient ça, et Roxanne lui avait expliqué que ce poste était maudit et que chaque professeur depuis deux décennies ne pouvait rester ici plus d'un an. Sarah n'en crût pas un mot. Elle avait particulièrement hâte d'y aller et elle ne se concentra pas sur le cours de sortilège. L'effet se fit ressentir et le professeur Flitwick la réprimanda vertement. Sarah eut honte et fit attention à chaque parole du professeur jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Puis ils allèrent tous en DCFM, mais le cours fût passablement ennuyeux. Sarah espéra que c'était parce que c'était le premier cours mais les suivants furent semblables, et Sarah se rendit à l'évidence : enseigné par ce professeur là, ce cour n'aurait rien d'intéressant. Elle se surprit à espérer que le poste soit maudit et que ce professeur partirait à la fin de l'année et serait remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre, une personne moins ennuyeuse et plus pratique que théorique.

Le soir, elle rentrait seule au dortoir, après être allé aux toilettes, et elle entendit des voix. Deux garçons, d'après la hauteur de leur voix, se disputaient.

Sarah reconnut les voix aussitôt et s'approcha de la source des bruits, intriguée. Pourquoi diantre James Potter et Andy Thompson se disputaient ils ?

Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour comprendre quelques bribes de la conversations et cela lui suffit à comprendre tout.

" Ça t'a fait plaisir de m'humilier devant elle, Potter. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ? demanda le concerné.

- Me stupéfixer comme ça à portée de ses yeux, sur son passage. Ça t'a fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors, que tout soit bien clair, entre nous ! J'aurais vraiment aimé être l'auteur de cette farce hilarante, mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu n'es peut être pas l'auteur, mais tu en es l'instigateur !

- Ah oui ?"

Les deux garçons dégainèrent leur baguette et Sarah fut face à un dilemme. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Devait-elle arrêter la bagarre avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment sérieuse, ou devait-elle les laisser faire ? Après une minute de réflexion, une minute pendant lesquelles les deux garçons se regardaient haineusement sans faire le moindre geste, elle entra dans la pièce où les deux garçons étaient calfeutrés, et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

" Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, dit-elle après s'être échauffé la voix. Andy, si tu lances le moindre sortilège, c'est fini entre nous, tu m'entends ? Et Potter, si tu le fais, et bien tu auras à faire à moi !

- Mais... répliquèrent les deux garçons.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Andy, je peux savoir pourquoi tu accuses Potter comme ça, sans preuve ?

- C'est lui, je le sais, grommela l'intéressé.

- Dois-je te rappeler que, théoriquement, Potter n'est pas en capacité d'exécuter un sortilège qui ne s'apprend qu'en quatrième année ?

- Tu as bien dit, théoriquement !

- Andy, je t'ai prévenu et je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. Si tu lances le moindre sortilège sur Potter, c'est fini entre nous.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ? s'indigna Andy.

- Je ne le défends pas, lui ! Je suis pour la justice, et le fait de lancer des sortilèges sur un innocent, ce n'est pas très juste ! Maintenant, Andy, tu t'excuses pour ton accusation à tort !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Ne me forces pas à te répéter une troisième fois ce qu'il va se passer !

- Très bien, scuses, grogna-t-il en partant, blessé dans son orgueil."

Sarah attendit qu'il fut parti pour se retourner vers Potter.

" C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

- Tu m'as défendu devant ton copain sans en être sûre ! C'est du propre, dit-il en souriant.

- N'importe quoi !"

Sarah se retourna et partit.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, les semaines, puis le mois qui suivit. Chaque jour était ponctué d'entraînement pour voler sur un balai, et Sarah s'en sortait de mieux en mieux. Les rapports entre Andy et James étaient plus glaciaux que jamais.

L'école Poudlard avait organisé sept bals différents afin de fêter noël. Un pour chaque année.

Les premières année seraient les premiers.

Sarah, n'étant pas du tout au courant qu'il fallait une robe au début de l'année, n'en avait toujours pas une semaine avant le bal et elle envoya une missive d'urgence à sa mère. Deux jours plus tard, elle reçut un colis qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

La robe était pourvue de larges rayures noirs et blanches et s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était un peu plus serrée au niveau de la taille.

Ce n'était pas une robe digne des plus grands couturiers mais elle était jolie et elle plût immédiatement à Sarah.

Shaïla, la plus douée pour le maquillage, maquillerait les trois filles. Maelis s'occuperait des coiffures et les deux autres ne serviraient à rien, n'étant pas douées pour ce genre de choses.

Sarah irait au bal avec Andy, Maelis avec Leo Axan, de Serdaigle, Shaïla avec Jonhattan Condor, de Gryffondor, et Roxanne avec John Ross, de Gryffondor également.

Le jour J, les filles prirent deux heures pour se préparer.

Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, elles se présentèrent aux bras de leurs cavaliers.

Roxanne était habillée d'une longue robe rose pastel, plutôt serrée au niveau de la taille et plutôt évasée au niveau des cuisses. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon relâché, et quelques traits de far à paupière rose, en plus d'un peu de gloss à paillette.

Shaïla avait une robe pourpre, en laine, courte, et avait les cheveux reliés en une queue de cheval haute. Son maquillage était aussi rouge que sa robe, mais sans excès cependant.

Maelis avait une robe bleue marine évasée, qui mettait en valeurs sa silhouette fine. Elle avait une tresse sur le côté et son maquillage était bleu, sauf le rouge à lèvre. Elle avait une fleur bleue dans les cheveux.

Sarah avait sa robe rayée de noir et de blanc, courte et serrée. Elle avait ses cheveux châtains-roux détachés tout juste reliés par des tresses partant des côtés et se rejoignant derrière. Elle avait du far à paupière noir. Et elle avait ôté ses lunettes.

Dire qu'elles furent regardées aurait été un euphémisme.

Les quatre garçons étaient en costume traditionnel, très élégant, mais Sarah trouvait qu'ils manquaient de fantaisie.

Ils entrèrent tous les huit dans la salle sous le regard de nombre de personnes jalouses et commencèrent leur danse en même temps que la musique.

Enchaînant des pas sans en connaître un seul, Sarah ne dansait pas si mal finalement. Au grand jamais elle n'avait dansé des danses de salon et encore moins avec un cavalier.

Elle avait cependant suivit des cours de danse depuis qu'elle était petite : c'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire. Elle utilisait ses connaissances en moderne jazz pour inventer des pas originaux, plus énergiques que ceux de base.

Andy, quant-à-lui, avait reçu de nombreuses leçons de danse dû à son apprentissage en tant que sang pur, et dansait très bien normalement mais, dérouté par la danse originale de Sarah, il avait l'air d'un débutant n'ayant jamais posé un orteil sur la piste de danse.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- Un peu de renouveau dans vos danses monotones.

- Veux tu bien arrêter ?

- Non, répondit-elle, catégorique.

- TU ARRÊTES ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Pour le coup, Sarah cessa immédiatement de danser et le regarda avec un regard terriblement noir.

« D'où tu m'ordonnes des choses, toi ?

- Je fais ce que tu veux, tu m'entends ?

- Et moi JE T'EMMERDES !

- Pas ici, on se disputera plus tard, exigea-t-il. »

Sarah le regarda d'un regard meurtrier et, regardant la main d'Andy qui l'invitait à danser, elle le gifla, se retourna avec rage et partit vers le buffet, où était Roxanne.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, commença Roxanne.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Rox'

- Non mais...

- Roxanne !

- Pourquoi est-il stupéfixé ? Demanda-t-elle trop rapidement pour que Sarah ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Il n'est pas... commença Sarah avant de voir Andy étendu à terre.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Dit Sarah, ahurie.

- Arrêtes, j'ai clairement vu l'éclair partir de toi, dit Roxanne avec l'approbation des deux autres filles qui venaient d'arriver.

- Mais arrêtez, je n'ai rien fait, nia Sarah. Je n'ai même pas ma baguette !

- En effet, ça, c'est bizarre.

- Attendez, dit Roxanne, songeuse. Ma Grand-mère m'a raconté une fois que sous l'emprise d'un sentiment intense, une personne n'utilisant pas assez sa baguette pour ses réserves magiques continue avec la magie accidentelle, comme quand on est enfant !

- Pas possible, affirma Sarah.

- Alors c'est comme une fée ?

- Non. Si je me rappelle bien, ce n'est qu'à intervalle très irrégulier sous l'emprise d'un sentiment intense. Et ça finit par partir.

- C'est très bizarre.

- Et surtout impossible, commenta Sarah. Je ne sais pas lancer de stupéfix et j'utilise autant ma baguette que vous !

- On n'a pas tous les même réserves magiques !

- Tiens, quand j'y pense, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ta folie furieuse ?

- Pas envie d'en parler, dit Sarah. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais le remettre dans son état normal ! En plus j'ai plus de cavalier ! Allez retrouver les vôtres avant de les perdre vous aussi. »

Elle s'en alla de son côté pour aller danser seule, laissant Andy dans cette paralysie forcée. Alors qu'elle commençait à se laisser emporter par la musique, une main tapota son épaule, l'incitant à se retourner.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et elle aperçut James Potter, qui l'invitait à danser.

« Tu as perdu ta cavalière ? sourit Sarah.

- Non, Mona Salti est très collante si tu veux tout savoir. Il a fallu que je supplie Frederick de lui accorder quelques danses pour qu'elle me lâche.

- Ah ! Ah ! Par contre je te préviens je danse très mal !

- Vu la façon dont tu dansais, je ne crois pas, non. Et puis de toute façon, moi aussi ! »

Sarah rigola et ils allèrent danser, se laissant bercer par la musique. Si les pas se firent d'abord hésitants, ils prirent de l'assurance et commencèrent à danser beaucoup trop énergiquement pour la valse qui passait.

Pour Sarah, plus rien ne comptait excepté James Potter. Elle lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur ses pas. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que tout le monde les regardait, ni au fait que Andy avait été remis debout par un professeur et les regardait avec un air menaçant.

Ils évoluaient tout deux d'une façon parfaitement coordonnée. Ils inventaient une danse qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le fait de partager ce savoir avec James ne dérangeait nullement Sarah. Ça lui semblait naturel.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils restèrent immobiles à se sourire.

« Une autre danse ? Proposa James.

- Ce serait volontiers mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette vibrante pour sentir le Avada Kedavra que nous lance Andy avec ses yeux !

- Allez, justement !

- Non, sourit Sarah. Je dois mettre au clair certaines choses avec lui.

- Comme lui dire que tu vas le quitter pour moi ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

- Pas encore !

- J'y réfléchirai !Bon bah bonne fin de bal, je sens que pour moi il est terminé, soupira-t-elle.

- Merci. Bonne dispute à toi, et réfléchis bien, plaisanta James.

- Ouais merci. »

Sarah fonça dans la foule compacte qui les entourait et empoigna fermement Andy pour qu'il vienne avec elle.

Ils allèrent dans un couloir désert et Sarah s'arrêta et lâcha Andy.

« C'est bon, là ? C'est le moment ?

- Pour que tu me donnes des explications ? Oui !

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner ! Toi par contre si !

- Bien sûr que tu as des explications à mes donner ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter ?

- Je vais te dire un truc : personne, même mes parents, n'ont réussi à me faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil, Andy. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je déteste faire des choses qu'on m'oblige de faire. Je suis libre et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me fera obéir ! Et je traîne avec qui je veux !

- Non ! On est censés être ensemble je te signale !

- Ah bon ! J'ai oublié de te dire que c'était fini entre nous ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas ta baguette n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en tirant la sienne.

- Ça ne changera rien que j'ai ma baguette ou non et tu ne me fais pas peur. Ce n'est certainement pas par la force que tu me feras changer d'avis !

- Très bien, et comment tu veux que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

- Tu me présentes tes excuses, et même ça ce n'est pas sûr !

- Ouais, j'ai une meilleure solution. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en posant sa main sur sa joue, comme à chaque fois.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné, soupira Sarah. Mais tu ne me donne plus jamais d'ordres, tu m'entends ?

- On va dire ça.

- Tu as intérêt à le respecter car la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi magnanime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et allèrent chacun à leur dortoir respectif. La journée avait été lourde en émotion, et Sarah se coucha directement.

Ses amies n'étaient pas encore rentrées mais, en même temps, il n'était que vingt et une heures. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Sarah de se coucher aussi tôt.

Son sommeil fut troublé de cauchemars. Le pire, c'était celui où elle devenait l'esclave d'Andy et qu'il la battait.

Ce cauchemar atténua quelque peu ses sentiments mais lorsqu'elle le vit le lendemain, la question ne se posa même plus : elle voulait être avec lui.

Il restait deux jours avant les vacances, et Sarah et ses amies en profitèrent pour préparer leurs affaires. Sarah passait le plus de temps possible avec Andy.

Les deux jours passèrent vite. Lorsqu'elles sortirent du château, les quatre filles montèrent dans des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules, au plus grand étonnement de Sarah et Shaïla, Maelis et Roxanne trouvant cela "normal". Elles montèrent dedans et regardèrent tant qu'elles purent la silhouette du château qui s'éloignait peu à peu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

« Pfff, ça va me faire tellement bizarre de retourner dans le monde moldu !

- Je veux bien te croire, dit Roxanne.

- Merci, trop aimable, plaisanta Sarah.

- Comme toujours !

- Vous m'écrirez des lettres, n'est ce pas ?

- Hum... peut être, sourit Roxanne.

- Vous allez faire quoi de vos vacances ? demanda Shaïla.

- Probablement rien, à part rester chez moi, dit Sarah.

- Je vais à la "demeure" familiale, soit la maison de ma grand-mère, dit Roxanne.

- Je vais partir à la Réunion ! s'enthousiasma Maelis.»

Maelis faisait partie d'une famille noble et riche. Ses parents n'étaient pas des pro-sang pur et même si ils n'appréciaient pas forcément les moldus, ils n'avaient rien contre les nés-moldus.

« Tu en as de la chance ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Oui !

- Et toi Shaïla, tu pars quelque part ? demanda Roxanne.

- En Allemagne.

- Vous avez de la chance toutes les trois ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Bah, tu sais, ça n'a rien d'enthousiasmant de passer deux semaines entourés de gamins qui ne pensent qu'à faire des bêtises, dit Roxanne.

- Pfff, de tous les gamins, c'est toi qui en fait le plus, sourit Sarah.

- Peut être bien. »

Le voyage se passa sans anicroches, bien trop rapidement aux yeux des quatre filles.

Au moment d'arriver à la gare, Sarah embrassa une dernière fois Andy avant de retrouver ses parents et sa petite sœur. Ils partirent ensemble en direction de leur maison.

**A la base, ce chapitre ne faisait pas plus de 5 pages mais après moult rectifications, j'ai atteint onze page, police 12 !**

**J'ai ajouté pleins d'événements comme la dispute de Andy et James, le cours de Mme Bibine, le cours de DCFM...**

**Bref, j'espère que la longueur et le contenu vous ont parus satisfaisants. **

**Je prévois un chapitre 5 tout aussi long, sinon plus au vu de tout ce que je dois mettre dedans !**

**Il y a quelques questions que l'on est en droit de se poser :**

**- Est-ce Potter qui a lancé le sortilège ?**

**- Si oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Si non, c'est qui ?**

**Réponse dans très longtemps. Soit cinquième année, soit septième.**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le prochain chapitre, les réponses à toutes vos questions ( enfin presque ).**

**Je vous avoue que je suis franchement déçue de n'avoir reçu aucune review cette semaine... enfin bon, merci quand même à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. **

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder, place au chapitre 5 :**

**V) Manigance impardonnable**

Tout lui semblait étrange.

Après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable en voiture, elle arriva enfin chez elle.

Elle se sentait étrangère dans sa maison, même si elle avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Le sentiment étrange qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle était arrivée s'atténua quelque peu quand elle reçut une lettre de Shaïla. Elle entreprit d'entretenir une conversation régulière avec ses trois amies. Elle se promit de profiter de la présence de sa famille.

La première semaine se passa sans problèmes. À noël, elle reçut de ses parents de l'argent qu'elle pourrait convertir en gallions.

De Shaïla, elle reçut un journal intime version sorcier ?!

De Roxanne, des échantillons des nouveautés de son père et de Maelis, des chocolats.

Ce fut quand elle reçut le cadeau d'Andy qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas penser à lui une seule fois depuis les vacances. Elle avait même oublié de lui acheter un cadeau de noël ! Il ne lui manquait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Sarah fit part de son oubli à Maelis, de loin la plus douée en matière de garçons.

Sur les conseils de cette dernière, elle lui renvoya son cadeau sans-même l'ouvrir, avec ces simples mots : il faut qu'on parle.

La semaine suivante fut assez calme. Sarah profitait au maximum de sa sœur.

Le jour du nouvel an, ses parents, comme toujours, invitèrent leurs amis et ils dansèrent, mangèrent et burent jusqu'à cinq heures du matin.

Les jours suivants, Sarah les occupa à récupérer son sommeil.

Elle alla à la gare le jour de la rentrée, avec sa mère, son père et sa sœur étant déjà respectivement au travail et à l'école.

Sarah retrouva Roxanne quelques minutes après être arrivée et la présenta à sa mère, qui fut plus que surprise de voir la jeune fille en short large à rayures bleues et blanches avec un T-shirt vert pomme. Roxanne s'en aperçut et en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

"Ah oui, excusez-moi, dit-elle. La matine à laver était en panne alors j'ai dû mettre mes seuls vêtements propres, ceux des grandes occasions."

La mère de Sarah la regardèrent comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Roxanne fit les présentations à son tour.

"Sarah, voici mon père, George Weasley, ma mère, Angelina Weasley, et mon frère Fred.

- Enchantée, dit Sarah."

Puis elle se retourna vers Roxanne.

"Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère !

- Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ? plaisanta Roxanne.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote s'il te plait. Il a quinze ans et en plus je suis déjà avec Andy.

- Plus le droit de rire ! bougonna Roxanne."

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Roxanne lui apprit que Fred était en sixième année à Serdaigle, et que malheureusement pour Sarah, il était en couple. Sarah fit semblant d'être terriblement vexée puis explosa de rire. La comédie n'était pas son fort.

Les deux filles retrouvèrent leurs deux autres amies et après les au revoir à leurs parents respectifs, elles montèrent dans le train et dénichèrent un compartiment vide.

Sarah expliqua à Roxanne et Shaïla son absence de sentiments envers Andy.

Au moment où elle finit ses explications, il entra justement dans le compartiment et se dirigea vers Sarah en ignorant superbement les trois autres filles.

« Je dois te parler.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Que veux tu me dire ? Demanda-t-il en posant la main sur sa joue.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle à la plus grande surprise des trois autres. »

Quand il fut reparti, soit très longtemps après, elles firent part de leur étonnement à Sarah.

« Tu viens de nous dire que tu voulais le quitter !

- Arrêtez de raconter des idioties pareilles, j'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais Sarah, dit Maelis. Tiens, regarde, c'est la lettre que tu m'as envoyé pendant les vacances !

- Falsification ! S'écria Sarah. Et vous dites que vous êtes mes amies ! Vous êtes juste jalouses ! »

Elle déchira la lettre et sortit en trombe du compartiment. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Potter qui lui sourit et la salua. Elle lui lança un regard glacial et le contourna. Elle rejoignit Andy sous le regard plus que surpris de James.

Elle embrassa fougueusement Andy.

James alla voir les amies de Sarah.

Il entendit Roxanne pester.

« Je crois qu'elle a le syndrome d'Alzheimer. »

Il entra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Bonne question ! Ragea Roxanne. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde, toi ?

- Je sais pas mais ça m'intéresse.

- Ok, dit Maelis. Sarah vient juste de nous dévoiler qu'elle voulait quitter son petit chéri et dès qu'il est arrivé, il a posé sa main sur sa joue et elle lui a dit qu'il lui avait _cruellement_ manqué !

- Il a posé sa main sur sa joue ? Dit-il avec un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux.

- Bah oui, dirent Shaïla et Maelis sans comprendre pourquoi ce point était si important.

- Le nouveau philtre d'amour qui vient de sortir ! S'écria Roxanne.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, pas bête, dit Maelis.

- Y a-t-il un antidote ? Demanda James.

- Faut que je demande à mon père, dit Roxanne.

- Il faudrait aussi l'immuniser, dit Maelis.

- Un vaccin à un philtre d'amour... Je ne pense pas que ça existe.

- On peut toujours l'inventer ! S'exclama Roxanne, ravie.

- Ça prendra combien de temps ?

- Alors ça...

- Ouais, je vois. Passe une commande d'antidote à ton père, je vais demander à John de confectionner un vaccin.

- Ah non ! Protesta Roxanne. C'est moi !

- On verra qui de vous deux y arrivera ! »

James sortit du compartiment et rejoignit ses amis.

« Nouvelle mission les gars ! »

Il leur expliqua tout.

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça pour elle ? Demanda Frederick.

- Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses, James, demanda Tom.

- Moi, je suis partant, dit John.

- Ah, merci ! »

La commande de Roxanne arriva le lendemain.

Dès que Sarah eut but la décoction, elle retrouva ses esprits.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies. »

Elles lui expliquèrent tout et Sarah, enragée, partit retrouver Andy pour lui mettre une raclée dont il se souviendrait. Mais il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle fit tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire à la base.

À chaque fois, elle buvait l'antidote, le cherchait afin de lui mettre deux tartes, et à chaque fois, il caressait sa joue, et elle l'embrassait.

Le stock d'antidote diminuait dangereusement, et trouver un « vaccin » devenait de plus en plus pressant.

Roxanne s'escrimait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait réussir, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'était qu'en première année, et si douée soit-elle pour réaliser les potions, les créer était plus compliqué, et de loin !

Son seul soulagement était que John trouvait aussi bien qu'elle, donc pas du tout.

Près de deux semaines après, après une énième erreur, elle en avait franchement assez, et elle fit quelque chose de complètement insensé : elle versa des épines de dragons avec des fougères du Chili.

Comme prévu, le mélange explosa, et Sarah, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre façon zombie après une énième rencontre avec Andy, sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

« Tu vas pas bien, Roxanne ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Plus de zombie ? S'étonna Roxanne.

- Pardon ?

- Es-tu amoureuse de Andy ?

- Bah non, bien sûr que non.

- Je suis trop forte ! Jubila Roxanne. Quelques améliorations et ton vaccin est prêt !

- Roxanne, tu veux me faire boire un explosif ?

- Bon, ok. En fait, il y a pas mal d'améliorations à faire.

- Ouais.

- Si j'ajoute de l'essence de garninol ainsi que des pétales de roses des champs...

- Oui, c'est ça Roxanne. Je te laisse à ton dur labeur. »

Le dimanche suivant, Roxanne avait mis suffisamment d'adoucissant pour que le mélange n'explose plus. Sarah n'avait pas confiance.

« T'inquiètes, je vais le tester sur des lapins avant !

- Mais tu es malade, ma pauvre fille ! Imagine que ça explose !

- Ok, un rat !

- Non, non, non et non ! »

Sarah saisit la potion, soupira longuement et, avant que Roxanne ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, avala tout d'une traite.

Elle lâcha ensuite le récipient et, à la plus grande surprise de Roxanne, elle cria « James » et partit en courant. Roxanne sourit et la suivit avec un antidote.

Elle la retrouva dans les bras de James, et la força à ingurgiter le liquide. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'éloigna.

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-elle, morte de honte.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua Roxanne. Le vaccin ne s'est peut être pas si bien passé que ce que je pensais. Va parler à Andy, que je vois si ça marche. Après, j'analyserai la potion pour voir où est mon erreur.

- Ok, j'y vais, murmura Sarah. »

Elle sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et retrouva Andy.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton assuré, comme chaque fois.

- Range ta main, dit-elle en frappant ladite main qui se dirigeait vers sa joue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna-t-il. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il posa prestement sa main sur sa joue. Sarah lui lança un regard des plus noirs, et le gifla.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Non.

- idiot ! Le philtre d'amour, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Je voulais te dire que je ne t'aime pas, que je te déteste et que je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Toi et moi, c'est fini, et ça n'aurait jamais commencé sans ton foutu philtre d'amour !

- Sarah, je ne t'ai pas donné de philtre d'amour. Qui t'a fait croire ça ? Potter ?

- Ne le mêle pas à ça, Thompson.

- Mon nom c'est Andy.

- D'habitude, on ne donne pas de nom à un porc ! Maintenant, écoute moi bien. J'ai des preuves et ne m'approche plus, compris ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est Potter ! »

Sarah dégaina sa baguette très rapidement. Andy en fit de même.

« Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, Thompson. Toi et moi c'est fini, d'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai JAMAIS aimé et je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir ! COMPRIS ? Et maintenant, tu vas répondre à une simple question : pourquoi ?

- Moi, je te répète que je ne t'ai pas...

- Petrificus totalus ! Rox, je sais que tu es là, tu peux me chercher du veritaserum ?

- Affirmatif, mon capitaine, dit-elle en sortant de derrière une armure. »

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, dit Sarah. Avant que je ne commette un meurtre !

- Ok, viens, on va dans cette salle. Ici tout le monde peut nous voir. »

Elle traînèrent Andy tant qu'elles purent jusqu'à la salle de classe inoccupée que Roxanne avait montrée. Sarah lui rendit sa mobilité.

Andy tenta de s'enfuir mais Sarah lui lança un rictusempra et il se plia de rire.

« Pratique.

- Fais-lui ingurgiter ça rapidement.

- Ok, finite incantatem ! »

Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, il tenta une nouvelle fois la fuite. Sarah, plus réactive que Roxanne dans ce genre de situations, lança un collaporta à la porte, désarma Andy et l'enchaîna à une chaise à l'aide d'une corde puis, pour plus de sécurité, utilisa le dernier sortilège apprit, soit wingardium leviosa, pour placer quelques tables devant la porte.

« Je lui mets quelle quantité de potion ?

- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit Roxanne.

- Bien, Thompson, dit Sarah après qu'il eut avalé la potion de force. Pourquoi as-tu voulu sortir avec moi ?

- Pour me venger de Potter.

- Comment ça ?

- Il te regardait tout le temps, alors je me suis dit que c'était un moyen idéal pour le faire souffrir !

- Non seulement ce que tu as fait c'est cruel, mais en plus, il ne m'aime même pas !

- Si, je l'ai vu.

- N'importe quoi ! Que t'avait-il fait pour que tu veuilles te venger ?

- Il a versé un ingrédient explosif dans ma potion !

- C'est donc pour ça que ta potion avait explosée alors ! Donc, pourquoi as-tu utilisé le philtre d'amour ?

- Parce que tu aurais refusé, sinon.

- Et à juste titre ! Thompson, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je te laisse ici, tu te débrouilleras pour sortir. »

Elle sortit avec Roxanne.

« C'est pas un peu méchant ? Demanda Roxanne.

- Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, non, je ne crois pas que ce soit méchant !

- Ouais... Je vais aller analyser la potion, à toutes !

- Salut. Je crois que je vais aller me promener dans tout Poudlard.

- Bonne promenade, et te perds pas surtout !

- Je te promets rien, sourit Sarah. »

Chacune partit de son côté et Sarah courut, pour se défouler.

Elle monta trois escaliers, en redescendit cinq, en remonta six, courut dans un couloir interminable, ouvrit une porte sur la droite, arriva dans une pièce sombre, aperçut une grosse armoire, entra dedans sans trop savoir pourquoi, y dénicha une porte, entra dans un passage boueux et humide qui la mena dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Une étagère s'ouvrait, et elle en sortit.

Elle sortit très discrètement de la réserve et profita du fait qu'elle était à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres sur la stupéfixion, sortilège qui l'intéressait beaucoup.

N'ayant personne sur qui s'entraîner à la bibliothèque, Sarah emprunta les livres et alla s'entraîner sur Andy.

Les premiers essais ne furent guère fructueux, et à vrai dire, les suivants non plus. Au bout de deux heures, elle s'arrêta, trop fatiguée pour continuer, en n'ayant toujours pas réussi à lancer le sortilège correctement.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Sarah fit demi-tour, sachant qu'elle éprouverait des remords toutes la nuit si elle laissait Andy ici, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle le fit sortir en le tenant en joute, mais il ne tenta rien, et elle rentra dans son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, Roxanne avait fini ses recherches et trouvé l'anomalie de la potion.

« J'ai compris ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Shaïla était de mauvaise humeur, et Roxanne s'en rendit compte très vite.

« Vous comprenez, Maelis et toi, et moi je comprends rien ! Moi aussi, je veux comprendre !

- Calme toi, Shaïla ! Alors, dans la potion, j'avais mis des graines de Cornouailles...

- Et ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ?

- Non, abrège !

- Et bien les graines de Cornouailles forcent les gens à se rendre compte de leur amour.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui !

- Ça alors ! Tu penses qu'il l'aime aussi ?

- J'en suis sûre. Figures toi que c'est pour se venger de James que Andy est sorti avec Sarah !

- Ça alors ! Répéta Shaïla. Elle cache drôlement bien son jeu !

- Je crois qu'elle s'en est même pas rendu compte. Tu crois que je devrais le dire à mon cousin ?

- Non, dit Shaïla fermement. Laisse les se trouver. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

- Et si ils ne se trouvent pas ?

- Rox, je te donnes cinq ans et si ils ne se sont pas trouvés d'ici-là, tu pourras le leur dire !

- T'es vache, quand même !

- Faudra dire à Maelis de ne rien tenter.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien fait ! Sinon ce sera des complications...

- Qu'est-ce qui apportera des complications ? Demanda Sarah en faisant sursauter les deux autres.

- La potion, dit vivement Roxanne. Si je ne trouve pas l'anomalie, il y aura des complications.

- Oui, c'est cela, dit Sarah, franchement sceptique.

- Sinon, toi ça va ? Ça fait trois heures qu'on ne t'a plus vue !

- Je me suis entraînée au stupéfix sur Andy.

- Tu me montres ? Demanda impatiemment Shaïla.

- Peux pas, je suis trop fatiguée ! Dodo !

- Heureusement pour toi qu'on est dimanche !

- Moui. En fait, où est Maelis ?

- Elle est à la bibliothèque.

- C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Sarah.

- Ouh ! Elle nous cache des choses ?

- Peut être. »

Sarah se prépara rapidement et se coucha.

« Pas de bruit, les filles, les prévint-elle.

- Oui, madame, dit sagement Shaïla, toute mauvaise humeur envolée. »

Sarah s'endormit rapidement et, bien qu'il ne fut que dix-huit heures, ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin.

« Oh, la marmotte ! Cria Roxanne.

- Hein... que... quoi ?

- Il est sept heures et demi !

- Grrrr, grogna Sarah en se levant à contre cœur. »

Elle se prépara en cinq minutes et elle sortit de la salle de bain.

« Euh... Sarah ? Appela Maelis.

- Moui ?

- Je crois que tu as oublié de te coiffer !

- Ah ! »

Sarah retourna dans la salle de bain et revint deux minutes plus tard. Les quatre amies descendirent précipitamment les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle où elle mangèrent rapidement avant d'aller en cours de botanique. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, le professeur Londubat leur demanda de travailler dans la serre deux.

Ils parlèrent ensemble des bulots. Pas des fruits de mers. Il existait une plante qui s'appelait ainsi, et à sa forme, on comprenait exactement pourquoi.

Les élèves découvrirent que son pollen, protégé par les défenses de la plante, pouvait être utilisé dans la potion tue-loup. Ils le prirent, très peu par élève tellement la plante était coriace, si bien que toute la classe égalisa à peine un simple verre de deux cents millilitres.

Le professeur leur apprit qu'ils continueraient la semaine suivante.

Ils allèrent ensuite en potion, où ils firent une potion qui faisait disparaître miraculeusement les furoncles, et qui était très complexe.

Roxanne et John s'en sortirent très facilement, mais ce furent les seuls. Même Maelis n'obtint pas une potion parfaite.

Pour Sarah et Shaïla, n'en parlons pas. Il fallait malheureusement couper des chenilles, et Sarah répugnait de faire ça, alors elle le fit les yeux fermés, sans toucher la chenille. Le résultat fut évidemment correspondant à sa faiblesse.

Shaïla, quant-à-elle, n'était franchement pas à l'aise avec les potions, et était, de très loin, plus habile avec une baguette.

Sarah écopa d'un A : acceptable.

Sa potion n'avait rien d'acceptable, mais vue la piètre performance de la classe, le professeur avait été dans l'obligation de sur-noter.

Shaïla avait eu un P : piètre; Maelis un E : excellent et Roxanne un O : optimal.

Elles mangèrent puis allèrent en cours d'histoire de la magie, où elles apprirent que des gobelins avaient déclenché une guerre parce qu'ils voulaient plus de droits. Ce fut tout ce que la majeure partie des élèves retenu. Certains même ne savaient rien du tout, et avaient dormi pendant le cours.

Elles ne firent que de la théorie lors du cours de DCFM et cela n'aida pas les élèves à se réveiller.

L'heure de métamorphose fut beaucoup plus intéressante, étant donné que les élèves devaient transformer de l'eau en vin, exercice pour le moins difficile que seule Sarah, puis James et Shaïla réussirent.

Sarah tenta d'éviter tant bien que mal James et Andy pendant le reste de la journée.

À la fin de la journée, elles rentrèrent au château.

« Alors Sarah ! S'exclama Shaïla. Tu n'as plus d'excuses, je veux voir ton stupefix !

- Shaïla, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était loin d'être au point ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai personne sur qui m'entraîner !

- Roxanne est volontaire ! S'écria Shaïla.

- Ah non ! S'écria la concernée.

- S'il-te plait !

- Non !

- Je porterais ton sac ! Pendant une semaine !

- Très bien ! Mais juste une demi-heure alors !

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, dit Sarah à l'intention de Shaïla.

- C'est pas grave, je veux voir ton stupefix !

- Plus bornée que toi...

- Il y a toi !

- Pfff !

- Roxanne, va sur le lit pour pas avoir mal en tombant !

- Ouais...

- Allez, vas-y Sarah !

- Tu n'as pas un bouton off quelque part ? Demanda Sarah.

- Non, je marche à énergie solaire !

- C'est fou, il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil pourtant.

- Tic tac tic tac... Le temps passe alors tu vas me faire ton stupefix immédiatement !

- Toi alors ! »

Sarah lança le sortilège de stupéfixion et seule la partie supérieure du corps de Roxanne pouvais encore bouger.

« Impressionnant ! S'exclama Shaïla.

- C'est toi qui le dit... murmura Sarah en rendant mobilité totale à Roxanne. »

Elle continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure, et à la fin, seule la tête de Roxanne pouvait encore bouger.

« Tu réussis très bien, Sarah, lui assura Shaïla.

- Si tu le dis, bougonna Sarah.

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, s'indigna Shaïla. Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des premières année qui arrivent à faire ce que tu fais ?

- Non, mais...

- Voilà ! Tu as un dernier essai, il te reste trente secondes. »

Sarah se concentra et lança le sortilège. Roxanne fut immobilisée totalement.

« Super ! S'écria Shaïla.

- Ouais, super... dit Sarah.

- Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Je suis surtout fatiguée !

- Bah dors alors !

- Ouais. »

Maelis rétablit Roxanne et Sarah se prépara pour dormir. Finalement, c'était encore heureux qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour réfléchir la nuit.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle aurait sans cesse pensé à ça, et en aurait encore plus voulu à Andy... pardon, Thompson.

Le lendemain, une fois de plus, elle eut d'énormes difficultés à se lever, mais une fois debout, un sentiment d'invincibilité l'envahit.

Il était bon de se savoir puissante !

C'est pourquoi elle n'évita ni Potter, ni Thompson.

Et ce dernier n'hésita pas à venir encore une fois clamer son innocence. Même si il savait pertinemment que Sarah avait les preuves les plus ultimes de sa culpabilité : son aveu, même si il lui avait été arraché grâce à du veritaserum.

C'est pourquoi elle le stupéfixa sans ménagement et, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, Andy Thompson se retrouva étendu immobile par terre.

Non, franchement, sa manigance était plus qu'impardonnable, et il devrait le savoir !

**Voilà les réponses à vos questions ! J'avoue, j'ai tout fait pour écarter Andy, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Potter va le remplacer, loin de là ! Ce n'est pas pour rien si dans le résumé, j'ai écrit des histoires d'amour parsemées d'embûches...**

**Le tout fait dix pages, soit deux de plus que celles promises, mais j'avoue que les dialogues ont beaucoup aidé :-)**

**Quelques questions s'imposent :**

**- Que faisait Maelis quand elle disait être dans la bibliothèque ? ( moi-même je n'en sais rien pour le moment et si vous pouviez m'aider...^^)**

**- Quand James et Sarah vont-ils se "trouver" ?**

**- Une des trois filles va-t-elle les aider en secret ?**

**La deuxième réponse, vous l'aurez dans trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !**

**Merci à tous, à dimanche prochain !**

**( PS : j'avoue que j'ai fini d'écrire tout le texte que j'avais déjà préparé manuellement. Il va falloir que je trouve d'autres choses. À la base, cette histoire était censée se dérouler en cinquième année, et uniquement en cinquième année, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire tout dans l'ordre, au lieu de faire sans cesse des flash backs. Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il y a pas mal d'événements que je réserve exclusivement pour la cinquième année et que les années qui suivent risquent d'être beaucoup moins chargées. Enfin, pour le moment, nous sommes toujours en première année, et pour encore au moins un chapitre !)**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci de me signaler toute faute ou tout incohérence.**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Je préfère vous prévenir, il ne va plus se passer grand chose en première année et ne soyez pas étonnés si les vacances d'été arrivent plus rapidement que la normale ^^.**

**Tout d'abord, j'ai cherché des nouveaux nom pour mon histoire :**

**- Le destin se joue de nous.**

**- Le hasard fait bien les choses.**

**Ce n'est pas super. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou à m'en proposer d'autres !**

**Merci à :**

**- hatsuiyo-chan pour ta review. Merci surtout de m'avoir fait remarqué que effectivement, j'ai re-publié le chapitre 2 au lieu du 4. J'ai remis les choses correctement ^^ merci de l'avoir lue.**

**- Eme7001 : merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction depuis le début ! Je ne pense pas faire de trop grandes ellipses. Quitte à rajouter pleins d'événements insignifiants. Ça ne m'intéresse pas comme technique. Sinon, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, en effet =)**

**- la plume de sucre d'apprécier ma fiction.**

**Je vous préviens, l'année va se terminer très rapidement. En deux chapitres, j'ai fait deux vacances... bref, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choses à mettre, et si j'en met plus, les années suivantes vont vous sembler insignifiantes !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**VI) Un amour de petite sœur...**

Le professeur Londubat l'aperçut alors qu'elle lançait le sortilège et il lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois installés, le professeur Londubat prit la parole.

" Miss Feli, le fait que vous ayez accompli ce sortilège si complexe à un si jeune âge est un phénomène exceptionnel, mais je n'aime pas trop votre manière de l'utiliser. Je vous aurais ajouté des points si vous n'aviez utilisé illicitement de magie envers votre camarade Andy Thompson, sans raison apparente.

- Des raisons, j'en ai, dit Sarah dans sa barbe.

- Lesquelles ?

- C'est personnel, professeur.

- Bien. Votre sablier rouge et or restera neutre, mais que je vous reprenne plus à faire cela, jeune fille.

- Oui, professeur."

M. Londubat congédia Sarah et elle sortit du bureau. Andy était toujours à terre. Apparemment, le professeur n'avait pas pris la peine de lui rendre sa mobilité et Sarah le remercia mentalement avant de partir vers la Grande Salle.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Février. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis Noël, le temps était passé très vite.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match de quidditch Gryffondors VS Poufsouffles. L'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas très forte, beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle avait été, mais personne ne se faisait d'illusions sur l'issue du match. Les Poufsouffles n'avaient jamais plus eu d'aussi bons résultats après la mort de Cédric Diggory. Sarah connaissait son nom car il y avait une plaque commémorative, dans le parc de Poudlard, à l'intention des sorciers morts pour la liberté. Cédric Diggory était la première victime de Voldemort lors de son retour.

Tout cela pour dire que les Poufsouffles avaient très peu de chances de gagner et qu'ils se firent largement devancer par les Gryffondors. Le match n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux des spectateurs qui préféraient se raconter les derniers potins.

Comme prévu, les Gryffondors gagnèrent.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, et les vacances arrivèrent. Comme à leur habitude récemment acquise, les quatre filles dégotèrent un compartiment vide et expliquèrent ce qu'elles feraient pendant les vacances.

« Je vais en Bretagne, en France, dit joyeusement Sarah.

- Nous avons une tradition dans la famille, expliqua Roxanne. Nous partons tous ensembles, absolument tous au même endroit pendant les vacances de Février. Et les adultes choisissent l'endroit chacun à leur tour. Comme il y a franchement beaucoup d'adultes, mon père a choisi quand je n'étais même pas encore prévue, et il choisira à nouveau quand je serais en cinquième année.

- C'est trop cool !

- Moui. Je t'y verrais bien, toi, entourée de pratiquement cent personnes aux cheveux roux.

- Sauf Potter, dit ironiquement Sarah.

- Je m'en fiches, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire attention à lui, dit Roxanne. Je vais traîner avec Molly.

- Ta cousine de Serdaigle ? Demanda Sarah.

- Oui. Heureusement qu'elle est pas comme oncle Percy ! Il est très sérieux et franchement pas drôle, oncle Perceval ! Mais apparemment, il était encore pire avant. Je n'oses même pas imaginer comment il était...

- Oui, donc tu vas où ? S'impatienta Shaïla.

- Au Canada.

- Ouah ! T'as de la chance ! S'écria Sarah.

- C'est papi Arthur qui a choisi cette année.

- Moi je restes chez moi, dit Shaïla.

- Et moi, je vais dans ma villa de vacances, en Écosse, dit Maelis.

- Une villa de vacances ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi j'en ai une ! Dit Sarah. Mais au Maroc. Na !

- Bah pourquoi tu y vas pas au Maroc, alors ?

- Parce que j'y vais cet été et que j'y vais depuis que j'ai deux ans et que mes parents ont décidé de changer un peu de destination.

- Ah.

- Moi, je vais au Maroc à Pâques, dit Shaïla. »

Les filles continuèrent à piailler pendant tout le trajet du train de Poudlard jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

Une fois arrivées, elles se dirent au revoir une dernière fois, se promirent de s'écrire, et partirent avec leurs parents respectifs.

Quand Sarah voulut jeter un coup d'œil à ses amies une dernière fois, elle s'aperçut que Shaïla et Maelis étaient déjà parties.

Il n'y avait plus que Roxanne et son père. Quelque chose attira le regard de Sarah vers Georges Weasley. Puis elle détourna le regard et traversa le poteau.

Cette fois, c'était le père de Sarah qui avait fait le déplacement. Ils avaient décidé d'alterner. Ils prenaient un jour de congé, voir seulement une matinée, quand il fallait l'emmener.

Plus heureuse que lors des vacances de Noël, Sarah sauta dans les bras de sa mère quand celle-ci rentra du travail le soir, et prit sa sœur dans les bras quand elle alla la chercher à l'école.

Ils partirent le lendemain en Bretagne. Ils prirent l'euro star, le train qui menait de l'Angleterre à la France en passant sous la Manche, et louèrent une voiture pour aller jusqu'à leur location de vacances.

Sarah passa le trajet à répondre très calmement à toutes les questions existentielles de sa sœur. D'habitude, elle voulait lui mettre du scotch sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête, mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, sa sœur lui avait trop manqué pour ça. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que son habitude reviendrait très vite.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. C'était une petite maison très sympathique, en bord de mer, avec un jardin magnifique. Sarah sût d'avance qu'il faudrait la forcer à quitter le jardin ou la mer.

Elle s'installa dans une chambre où il y avait deux lits de une place. Sa sœur s'y installa également, au plus grand malheur de Sarah. Certes, elle adorait sa sœur, mais le fait est que Valentine ne voulait pas dormir tant que Sarah n'était pas avec elle, et comme Sarah allait lire dans le salon pour ne pas déranger Valentine, celle-ci s'endormait très tard, et elle faisait beaucoup de bruit en dormant. Et le pire, c'était que Valentine réveillait toujours Sarah dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, soit vers huit heures. Elle se mettait à chanter, à parler toute seule, à taper des pieds contre le lit... jusqu'à ce que Sarah se réveille et ne lui crie de la laisser dormir et d'arrêter de faire du bruit. Valentine obéissait cinq minutes, puis recommençait jusqu'à ce que Sarah se lève enfin. Après une semaine de ce régime là, Sarah n'en pouvait plus et décida d'aller dormir sur le canapé du salon. Mais rien à faire, Valentine ne se couchait pas tant que Sarah n'était pas là. C'était franchement déprimant.

Sarah se levait donc tous les jours au plus tard à huit heures et demi, à son plus grand désespoir et à la plus grande joie de Valentine.

Et elle ne pouvait se reposer dans la journée car ses parents étaient de grands touristes qui marchaient des heures et des heures sans s'arrêter afin de tout visiter.

Sarah se plaignait sans cesse, mais ses parents ne l'écoutaient pas.

C'est à ces moments-là que Valentine s'avérait très utile. Elle commençait à se plaindre du haut de ses six ans et ses parents n'avaient plus aucune excuses pour continuer : Valentine était trop jeune pour marcher autant.

La Bretagne était un endroit culturel important et intéressant, mais Sarah supplia quand même ses parents de lui laisser au moins une journée de repos pour qu'elle puisse aller sur la plage.

Ils acceptèrent à contre cœur et Sarah passa toute sa journée à regarder les vagues, le sable et le vent qui lui soufflait sur la tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus magique que la nature, pensait-elle en cet instant.

Ils rentrèrent à Londres le vendredi de la semaine suivante. Valentine recommença à poser des questions existentielles et Sarah se dit que c'était bon, son habitude était revenue.

Sarah profita des deux jours suivants pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Le jour de la rentrée, sa mère l'accompagna et Sarah fit le voyage avec ses amies, pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année. Sarah posa enfin à Roxanne la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis le début des vacances.

« Roxanne, qu'est-il arrivé à l'oreille de ton père ?

- Tu sais qui est Severus Rogue ?

- Il est sur la plaque de commémoration mais à part ça...

- C'était un mangemort. Il était amoureux de la mère de Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Mais elle elle aimait James Potter... Enfin bref. Rogue était un mangemort mais il est devenu gentil quand Tu-sais-qui a tué Lily...

- Tu veux dire Voldemort ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Tu as peur de dire son nom ?

- Non, c'est que...

- On est des Gryffondors Roxanne, on a peur de rien ! Allez, dis son nom !

- S'il-te plait, laisse moi finir mon histoire.

- Peureuse !

- Bref... Donc Rogue a infiltré les mangemorts pour avoir des informations et il a voulu lancer un sortilège sur un mangemort qui voulait tué mon père quand ils ont emmené Harry Potter en sécurité. Sans le faire exprès il l'a lancé sur mon père et il a perdu son oreille. Mon père, je veux dire. Pas Rogue.

- Tu t'embrouilles un peu Roxanne, dit Maelis.

- Il a perdu son oreille ?

- Oui, mais t'inquiètes pas, il l'a très bien pris ! Il est toujours très optimiste. Sauf quand tonton Fred est mort.

- Tonton Fred ? Mais Fred c'est ton frère non ? Demanda Sarah, surprise.

- Tu as un frère, Roxanne ? Demanda Shaïla.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi il t'intéresse ?

- Roxanne !

- Quoi ?

- Bref, tu peux continuer ton histoire ?

- Mon père avait un frère jumeau qui s'appelait Fred, et il est mort. Mon père a appelé mon frère comme ça pour lui faire un hommage. Je vois pas ce qui est compliqué là dedans.

- Désolée, Roxanne, je savais pas.

- T'inquiètes pas. Je ne l'ai même pas connu. Il est mort pendant la bataille finale. Même maintenant mon père ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

- Je suis franchement désolée pour lui, murmura Sarah.

- T'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, oncle Fred est bien, là où il est. Mais bon, passons à des sujets plus joyeux. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Les miennes ont été quelque peu mouvementées, dit Sarah. »

Et elle fit un récit complet de ses vacances à ses amies.

« Ouais, dit Roxanne. Je suis bien contente d'être la plus petite.

- Et moi, fille unique ! Dit Maelis.

- Eh bien moi avec mon frère et ma sœur je suis doublement chanceuse, dit Shaïla.

- Bienvenue au club ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Pour mon plus grand bonheur, sourit Shaïla. »

La fin du voyage arriva et les élèves se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle. Ils firent un joyeux festin puis allèrent se coucher prestement.

Sarah était heureuse de retrouver le silence de sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Roxanne qui se mit à ronfler.

Sarah lança un sortilège pour ne plus rien entendre et s'endormit.

Le sortilège était toujours actif le lendemain matin. C'est pourquoi Sarah se retrouva secouée dans tous les sens au réveil. Devant elle, il y avait une Roxanne qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'il n'en sorte un son.

Sarah comprit et neutralisa le sortilège.

« … et si on arrive en retard, on ne va pas pouvoir manger... et on va arriver en retard en cours...

- Roxanne, calme toi s'il-te plait, lui dit Sarah. Laisse moi aller me préparer. Tu _ripailleras _après. Tu es bien gouliafre ma chère !

- C'est moi qui sors des mots compliqués, dit Roxanne en cessant de la secouer.

- Merci Victor Hugo ! »

Sarah se prépara en vitesse et elle descendirent toutes quatre les escaliers de la tour pour aller à la grande salle. Elles eurent le temps de manger, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Roxanne, puis elles allèrent en botanique.

Ils durent une fois de plus récolter le pollen du bulot. Depuis les trois séance où ils n'avaient fait que ça, ils n'avaient récolté qu'un peu moins d'un Litre.

Le professeur Londubat avait dit qu'il allait ensuite la donner à des professionnels qui prépareraient la potion Tue-Loup et la distribueraient normalement gratuitement à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Mais le _normalement_ du professeur Londubat leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que les professionnels de potions les revendent à prix d'or. Le professeur leur dit qu'il allait faire un serment inviolable avec eux afin de s'assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'était un serment inviolable et demanda à Maelis.

« Un serment inviolable, c'est quand tu fais un serment à une personne et qu'elle te lance un sortilège. Si tu romps ta promesse, tu meurs. »

Sarah hocha la tête et se dit que le professeur avait eu la une bonne idée.

Elle se promit d'aller prochainement à la bibliothèque pour rechercher de plus amples informations sur ce sortilège.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, les filles allèrent dans leur chambre et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Deux semaine plus tard, le match opposant Serdaigle et Poufsouffle eut lieu. Contre tout attente, les Poufsouffle gagnèrent grâce au nouvel attrapeur : Nathan Wilbrook. Il était vraiment très habile et semblait vraiment très à l'aise sur un balai.

Pour la première fois depuis Cedric Diggory, l'équipe de Poufsouffle retrouvait sa grandeur.

Les Serdaigles furent dès lors de très mauvaise humeur et les Serpentards s'entraînèrent encore davantage.

Le dix-huit du mois de Mars, Sarah se leva et trouva à ses pieds une pile de cadeau.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et s'empressa de les ouvrir.

Elle avait reçu de ses parents un collier en argent, immobile, donc moldu, représentant une goutte d'eau. Il était vraiment magnifique et Sarah le mit immédiatement.

De Roxanne, elle reçut une fiole de veritaserum avec un petit mot « Je ne serai pas toujours à portée de main, fais-en bon usage ! » ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons, avec encore un petit mot « je te déconseille de les manger. Essaye-les sur Thompson. »

Sarah sourit et comprit le message. Ces bonbons venaient du magasin du père de Roxanne, donc ils étaient piégés.

De Shaïla, elle reçut des boucles d'oreilles fantaisie, rouges et dorées. Elles étaient vraiment jolies, représentaient des formes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il y avait en fait deux espèce de fils, un rouge, un doré, qui s'entremêlaient.

De Maelis, elle reçut – encore – des chocolats, ainsi qu'une boite de maquillage. Sarah rigola, se leva, et colla un bisous à chacune de ses amies, qui dormaient encore.

Elle aperçut sa chouette – qui n'avait toujours pas de nom – au pied du lit et lui donna des _forces_.

Sarah se leva, s'habilla, se coiffa et s'occupa attentivement d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait douze ans.

Elle était la plus âgée de ses amies, et ça lui faisait bizarre, elle qui avait toujours été la plus petite depuis qu'elle avait sauté une classe.

Elle avait appris auprès d'autres enfants de moldus qu'elle avait été la seule à aller au collège, les autres recevant la lettre en CM2.

C'était une année de collège de trop, se dit Sarah.

Sa vie ici était totalement différente de là-bas. Elle avait de vraies amies. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui a sauté une classe.

Elle se rendit compte quand elle eut fini de se préparer que ses amies dormaient encore. Étonnée, elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était que six heures. Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée si tôt ?

Enfin bref. Elle n'avait plus envie de dormir – bizarrement – et il était absolument hors de question de toute manière qu'elle gâche tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour être présentable.

Elle s'assit donc sur un fauteuil, saisit un livre et le lit attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une histoire moldue. De Victor Hugo.

Son père l'avait pratiquement forcée à l'emmener, et elle qui se disait qu'elle ne lirait pas les misérables, se vit le lire pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que ses amies ne se réveillent.

Il y avait beaucoup de descriptions dans ce livre, et Sarah décida de les passer.

Quand ses amies la virent, elle furent très étonnées.

« C'est parce que je voulais ouvrir mes cadeaux, dit distraitement Sarah tout en continuant sa lecture.

- Alors, ils t'ont plût ? S'enquit Roxanne.

- Oui, répondit Sarah. »

Elle reposa son livre au moment où Jean Valjan escaladait un lampadaire et remontait Cosette.

Elle avait passé près de cent pages. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de poser son livre car les filles ne la lâcheraient pas.

« Ça fait quoi d'avoir douze ans ?

- Ça fait que j'ai un jour de plus qu'hier, dit Sarah. Tu as de ces questions...

- Gnagnagna !

- Pffff ! Au pire, tu n'as qu'à demander à Potter.

- N'importe quoi !

- Il a douze ans, lui aussi.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil !

- Ah bon. »

Finalement, elle avait hâte que la journée se termine. Ses amies la harcelèrent de questions et allèrent même jusqu'à lui chanter la chanson joyeux anniversaire dans la grande salle.

Trop joyeux de piailler, tous les élèves – exceptés les serpentards – se mirent à chanter, faisant rougir Sarah.

Elle était tellement pressée que la journée se termine qu'elle rentra dans son dortoir à dix neuf heures et continua à lire _les misérables._

Ses amies la rejoignirent bientôt et elle alla se cacher dans son lit.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à les calmer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller dormir dans la salle de bain, Sarah aperçut sa chouette – qui n'avait toujours pas de nom – qui venait vers elle.

Sarah décrocha la lettre de sa pattes, la caressa, promit à sa chouette qu'elle lui trouverait bientôt un nom, et sa chouette partit.

Sarah ouvrit rapidement la lettre et ce qu'elle lût la désespéra.

_« bONJoUR SARAH C'EST ValENTiNe BonNE AnIVeRsaIRE ! Tu aS vU Je Sé éCrIRE !_

_MAMan A dIT Ke JE PouRè DORmIR Dans TA CHAmBRE PenDANT lES vACAnCeS ! »_

Roxanne, Maelis et Shaïla sourirent en lisant la lettre, mais Sarah fut désespérée ! Encore des vacances où elle ne pourrait pas dormir ! Joyeux anniversaire en effet !

**Voici un chapitre totalement inutile mais je ne pouvais pas dire ils rentrèrent des vacances de février et le reste de l'année passa vite... pas mon genre.**

**Donc voici un chapitre inutile, même si on découvre un peu Valentine.**

**Pour le caractère de Valentine, je me suis inspirée de celui de mon petit frère.**

**C'est un chapitre court mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder dessus. **

**Le prochain chapitre : avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'année, enfin !**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la première année ! **

**On va passer de Mars à Juillet de façon très rapide, ne vous étonnez pas. Je n'ai plus grand chose à dire sur la première année à part une découverte incroyable, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire quatre mois en un chapitre et puis on trouve toujours des trucs à raconter !**

**Mille mercis à _La plume de sucre _et à _Eme7001 _pour leur review qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bisous à tous !**

**VII) Sang-de-bourbe... ou pas !**

Sarah bougonna pendant une semaine après qu'elle ait reçu la lettre de sa sœur. Elle était de tellement mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller au match de quidditch Serpentard VS Poufsouffle.

Les Serpentards gagneraient de toute manière. Pas parce qu'ils étaient plus forts, mais parce qu'ils étaient plus violents.

Sarah traîna donc dans le château, vide à cause du match. Elle décida d'aller s'entraîner au vol.

Dès l'année prochaine, elle pourrait entrer dans l'équipe. Le seul malheur, c'est que l'attrapeur actuel était en sixième année et serait toujours là l'année suivante, et elle ne se voyait pas postuler pour un autre rôle.

Goal : impossible, elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça.

Poursuiveuse : elle n'était pas assez adroite pour rattraper le souaffle et encore moins viser les anneaux.

Batteuse : impossible. Elle avait les mains moites et était parfaitement capable d'envoyer la batte au lieu du cognard.

Non, c'était attrapeuse ou rien, et elle ferait tout pour avoir sa chance quand on chercherait un attrapeur, dans deux ans.

Jusque là, elle s'entraînerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection !

Sarah alla chercher un balai dans la réserve. Sur la demande de beaucoup d'élèves, il y a de cela deux ans, la directrice avait accepté de remplacer les vieux balais par des brossedur. Ce n'était pas exactement la marque la plus rapide de balais volants mais c'était déjà bien mieux.

Sarah en enfourcha un, sans plus aucune peur en elle, et décolla. C'était une des choses qui la définissaient vraiment : elle faisait tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et, encore une fois, elle avait réussi. Elle ne ressentait que de la joie à voler, et arrivait même à voler plusieurs minutes d'affilée la tête à l'envers sans dériver de sa direction.

Elle enchaîna loopings sur loopings, piquets sur piquets. Elle essaya même la feinte de Wronski, mais échoua. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et resta plusieurs heures à l'essayer.

À un moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçut, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna, c'était Roxanne.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha Sarah.

- C'était le but ! Sourit Roxanne.

- Idiote !

- Tu essayais la feinte de Wronski ?

- Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas !

- C'est normal. En fait, tu dois foncer à tout allure en bas, de façon carrément perpendiculaire au sol, et après, tu dois tirer de toutes tes forces sur le manche du balai et entraîner tout ton corps en haut. Commence par redresser à deux mètres du sol, après, tu essaieras de plus en plus près. »

Sarah suivit les conseils de Roxanne et finit par redresser à un mètre du sol.

« C'est bien, dit Roxanne. Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu pourras redresser à moins de cinquante centimètre.

- J'aimerais bien, Rox, mais je suis trop fatiguée.

- On remettra ça à une autre fois.

- Ouais. »

Elles partirent du champs de vision de James, qui les regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, songeur, en se disant que si toutes deux voulaient le poste de poursuiveurs, il aurait de la concurrence.

« En fait qui a gagné ? Demanda Sarah.

- Serpentard, tu penses bien !

- C'est bête.

- Mais ce sont quand même les Poufsouffles qui ont attrapé le Vif d'Or. Il est vraiment fort cet attrapeur !

- Oui, il en a tout l'air. C'est bien pour les Poufsouffles.

- Oui. »

Le mois d'Avril arriva rapidement. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, tous étaient studieux, surtout les cinquième et septième années, qui révisaient respectivement les BUSES et les ASPICS.

Mais les élèves des autres années ne rigolaient pas non plus, trop occupés à réviser les examens de fin d'année, que les professeurs disaient difficiles.

Sarah, avec son « don » en magie avec baguette, se concentrait plus sur la théorie et sur la préparation des potions.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Maugréa Maelis.

- De quoi ? Demanda Sarah en relevant la tête de son livre.

- Le sortilège de petrificus totalus !

- En même temps avec le professeur que nous avons...

- Arrêtes, tu le maîtrises depuis longtemps grâce à des livre ! Moi je ne m'en sors pas !

- C'est simple, tu dois normalement faire ce mouvement de poignet.

- Pourquoi _normalement _?

- Je t'apprends d'abord la technique de base et ensuite on voit les améliorations que j'ai faites dessus.

- Très bien ! »

Au bout de une demi-heure de travail acharné, Maelis réussit à produire un petrificus totalus présentable.

« Je déteste ce professeur, grommela Maelis. Ce serait tellement plus simple si on apprenait des sortilèges en cours !

- Dis aussi que je ne t'aide pas ! Dit Sarah faussement vexée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... balbutia Maelis.

- Je plaisante ! Évidemment que ce serait plus facile !

- Tu peux m'apprendre ta technique améliorée ? »

Il fallut une demi-heure supplémentaire à Maelis pour y arriver.

Mais les améliorations en valaient la peine. Le sort était plus puissant, plus rapide à lancer et il attachait la personne avec des cordes.

« C'est toi qui l'a inventé ? Demanda Maelis.

- Oui, dit fièrement Sarah.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est mon petit secret... »

Sarah ne révélait jamais rien quand elle parlait de petit secret, et Maelis le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de grogner, au plus grand amusement de Sarah qui lui caressa la tête.

« Bon chien ! Dit-elle en souriant. »

Ce fut immédiat. Maelis se rassit et retourna à ses grimoires, sous l'air amusé de ses trois amies.

Elles se remirent à réviser.

Au quinze du mois d'Avril, Sarah maîtrisait parfois le sortilège d'attraction.

Alors qu'elle était sur un fauteuil avec ses trois amies, où elle s'ennuyait ferme en les voyant réviser, elle décida de faire une pause et amena à elle un balai.

Roxanne, voyant cela, en profita pour faire quelques remarques.

« Sarah, il faut que tu arrêtes.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Sarah en pensant qu'elle parlait du balai.

- D'apprendre tous les sortilèges des années supérieures ! Bientôt tu les connaîtras tous !

- Je le ferais quand tu arrêteras de faire des potions !

- Ah non ! S'écria Roxanne.

- Voilà !

- Non mais bientôt tu maîtriseras le patronus corporel, c'est ça ?

- C'est quoi un patronus corporel ? Demanda Sarah soudainement intéressée.

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! Chantonna Roxanne.

- Tu sais que je ferais des recherches dessus Roxanne, alors ça ne sert à rien de me le cacher !

- Oh, on n'a plus le droit de rire ! Bougonna Roxanne.

- Alors ?

- Bien, bien ! Le patronus corporel est une lumière puissante que tu produis grâce à un souvenir heureux. Il éloigne les détraqueurs.

- Les quoi ?

- Les détraqueurs, les geôliers d'Azkaban.

- Ah ! Je vais m'entraîner dès que possible, merci Roxanne !

- Il est au programme de septième année, la prévint Roxanne.

- Bah ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'entraîner !

- Toi alors ! »

Sarah tira la langue de façon très mature et enfourcha son balai. Elle traversa la salle commune sur son balai, à la grande surprise des autres élèves, et sortit par la fenêtre. Il faisait doux dehors. Il y avait un beau soleil, qui ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à se coucher, d'après le ciel délicatement rosé.

Elle s'entraîna encore et encore puis resta immobile sur son balai en voyant le soleil partir timidement.

C'était un coucher de soleil particulièrement magnifique. La lune était déjà là, transformant les nuages en volutes argentées mystérieuses. Sarah ne résista pas à la tentation de les surmonter. Elle monta encore et encore, en évitant les nuages, et bientôt, elle les surplomba.

Ils étaient bas, ce soir là, et l'air était encore respirable à la hauteur de Sarah.

Elle resta quelques temps en compagnie de ces énormes boules de coton lumineuses, puis redescendit.

La plupart des élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Il était vingt-deux heures. Sarah rejoignit sa chambre, prit une douche et retrouva ses amies qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, révisaient dans leur lit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de réviser trois secondes ? Demanda Sarah.

- On a les examens de fin d'année, expliqua Shaïla sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Justement, ce ne sont pas les ASPICS !

- Mais c'est très important !

- Non, en plus c'est pas très difficile. On n'est qu'en première année, les filles !

- Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Maelis, vaincue.

- Une soirée entre fille, ça vous dit ? Jubila Sarah.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, soupira Shaïla en reposant son livre. »

Les filles passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Sarah se félicitait d'avoir sauvé le week-end.

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent vers midi, et ne purent donc pas aller manger le petit déjeuner. Elles durent prendre le repas directement.

Sarah se félicitait doublement car c'était le dernier week end que les quatre filles passèrent ensembles avant les vacances de Pâques.

La dernière semaine fut, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait espérer, très chargée, et les professeurs donnèrent beaucoup de devoirs de vacances aux élèves.

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. Les quatre filles se retrouvèrent encore dans le Poudlard express, à piailler tant qu'elles purent pour ne pas stresser.

« Les filles, dit Maelis. Je vous propose de vous inviter à la maison pendant les vacances d'été !

- Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est eux qui m'ont proposé de le faire !

- Euh... dit Sarah. Ils n'ont rien contre les enfants de moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... répéta Maelis. Disons que... ils préfèrent les sorciers de « sang pur » mais qu'à priori, ils n'ont rien contre les nés-moldus...

- Tu ne sembles pas très convaincue, fit remarquer Sarah.

- Euh... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Rien, rien ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ce serait quand et combien de temps ? Demanda Shaïla.

- Vers le mois d'Août... deux semaines, ça vous va ?

- Je ne vois rien à redire... enfin presque, dit Sarah. Faudra que je demande à mes parents...

- Évidemment ! »

Elles discutèrent encore et encore, puis se séparèrent une fois encore, se promettant de s'écrire. Shaïla partait en Écosse, Maelis ne partait pas, et Roxanne retournait dans la « demeure familiale », qui n'avait rien d'une demeure aux dires de cette dernière.

Sarah ne partirait pas, ses parents n'ayant pas pour habitude de partir à chaque vacances. Sa mère était professeur de SVT dans un collège, son père travaillait dans une grande entreprise, en tant que premier secrétaire.

Sa mère avait les vacances scolaires, et son père prenait soin de faire des heures supplémentaires pour gagner des jours de repos, qu'il prenait quand Sarah rentrait.

Le trajet et le retour aux normes fit le même effet à Sarah, mais elle chassa ce sentiment ; ses amies, elle les voyait tout au long de l'année, ses parents, non.

Comme Valentine le lui avait si gentiment écrit, de son écriture enfantine, dans sa lettre, elle dormit dans la chambre de sa sœur pendant la première semaine, jusqu'à ce que Sarah en vienne à supplier sa mère de la laisser seule.

Valentine fit une petite crise qui s'arrêta comme pas magie quand Sarah lui tendit une chocogrenouille, gourmandise que sa sœur adorait tout particulièrement.

Vue la quantité de devoirs, Sarah passa la majorité de sa première semaine à réviser.

Le mardi de la deuxième semaine, la mère de Sarah demanda à cette dernière ce qu'elle voudrait faire le lendemain. Sarah réfléchit un instant et répondit.

« J'aimerais bien voir mamie. Ça fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Sa mère comprit immédiatement de quelle mamie Sarah parlait. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus qu'une seule.

Les grands parents paternels avaient toujours vécu au Maroc, c'était d'ailleurs ici que son père était né. Sa grand-mère avait eu une grave maladie, qui l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, quand Sarah eut quatre ans.

Elle mourut quatre ans plus tard. Le grand-père de Sarah s'était remarié peu de temps après, et était mort deux ans après sa grand-mère.

Sarah ne les avait pas beaucoup connus mais elle pleura quand même à leur mort, et il lui arrivait encore parfois de pleurer.

Ses grand-parents maternels vivaient en France. Son grand-père était mort avant même qu'elle naisse, d'une crise cardiaque.

Sa grand-mère vivait encore, et c'était la seule.

« C'est une bonne idée, répondit sa mère.

- Maman, je ne veux pas cacher mon « état » à mamie.

- Tu penses qu'elle est prête à l'accepter ?

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien. Ne lui annonce pas la nouvelle trop soudainement, tout de même.

- Oui, maman.

- Veux-tu que j'appelle tes cousines aussi ?

- Oui. »

Ainsi fut fait, et le lendemain, Sarah partit de sa maison à midi avec sa petite famille et arriva chez sa mamie après une heure de route.

Sa famille était déjà là. De toute façon, les Feli arrivaient toujours en retard, ce n'était pas une nouveauté !

Sarah embrassa joyeusement tout le beau monde, et alla jouer un peu avec une de ses cousines, Anna, qui avait à peu près son age.

Elles jouèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du repas et, pendant tout ce temps, Sarah se demanda si elle devait oui ou non le dire à Anna. Elle avait toujours été très proche d'elle. Elles avaient joué à celles qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques. Anna avait même été la première à voir la magie accidentelle de Sarah. Alors qu'elles jouaient tranquillement, le cheval en plastique que Sarah avait dans la main se mit à bouger, galopant partout dans la pièce.

Les deux fillettes eurent peur et quittèrent la chambre. Quand les parents entrèrent, le cheval était redevenu immobile.

Ils les rassurèrent et leur dirent que tout n'avait été que le fruit de leur imagination. Sarah et Anna s'étaient empressées d'y croire. Mais le cheval fit un clin d'œil à Sarah, sans qu'Anna le vit, et Sarah ne sut alors plus quoi penser.

Beaucoup d'événements étranges s'étaient dès lors produits autours d'elle. À cette époque, Sarah avait huit ans.

Alors, sans plus une seule hésitation après que ces souvenirs lui soient revenus, Sarah se dit qu'elle le lui dirait.

La seule dernière ombre au tableau, c'était que Anna était incapable de garder un secret... Sarah ne lui dirait donc rien, pour le moment.

C'était vraiment un dilemme compliqué, et le fait d'aller manger le lui fit quelque peu oublier.

À la fin du repas, alors que sa grand-mère était seule dans la cuisine, Sarah l'y rejoignit et demanda à lui parler. Son cœur battait à tout allure.

« Mamie, je peux te parler ? Demanda Sarah très angoissée.

- Bien sûr.

- En privé, ajouta Sarah. »

Elles sortirent alors dans le jardin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda calmement la vieille femme.

- Je... mamie je... suis une sorcière, déballa Sarah à toute vitesse, sans prendre de demi-mesure. »

Sarah regarda sa grand-mère, angoissée. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que serait sa réaction ? Avait-elle bien fait de le lui dire ? Sa grand-mère resta étrangement calme.

« Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. »

Sarah tomba des nues.

« Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tu vas à l'école Poudlard, il me semble. Tu sais, tes parents ne t'auraient jamais laissés aller dans une école moldue si loin d'eux.

- Mais comment tu connais Poudlard ? Tu y es allé ?

- Non. Mais ma grand-mère, oui.

- Et... elle te l'a raconté ?

- Oui, tout. Je n'ai rien oublié. Elle a dit qu'il était fort probable qu'il y ait de nouveau un sorcier dans la famille, et elle a jugé important d'en avertir les générations futures. Elle ne me l'a dit qu'à moi.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait plus eu de sorciers avant moi ?

- Assieds-toi, que je t'explique tout comme il le faut. »

Sarah obéit.

« Grand-mère est née dans une famille noble sorcière, du nom de Bloodline. Elle était seule héritière. Elle s'est mariée avec un sorcier de Sang pur, Louis Delco. Ma grand-mère s'appelait Amanda. Ils se sont marié et ont fait un enfant, Jonhattan Delco, qui s'est avéré être un cracmol. Amanda a eu beaucoup de problème à l'accouchement et est devenue stérile. Il n'y eut donc aucun autre héritier. Jonhattan Delco fit trois enfant, Adrien, Astrid et Éléonore, tous cracmols. Dès lors, il n'y eut plus que des cracmols dans la famille. La magie des sorciers s'était éteinte, ou était du moins endormie. Jusqu'au jour où toi, tu es devenue une magicienne, Sarah. Tu as réuni toute la magie que chacun de nous avons dans nos veines, et tu l'as réveillée.

- Mais comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Sarah, Amanda m'a dit de te le dire, le jour venu. Ce jour est venu. Tu es une régénératrice. Tu as régénéré les pouvoirs de notre famille.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est bien simple. La magie de notre famille a revécu grâce à toi. Tu es donc une sorcière puissante, Sarah.

- Mais Valentine sera peut être une sorcière aussi, non ? Et elle sera aussi une régénératrice ?

- C'est possible. Elle sera puissante aussi, Sarah. Mais moins que toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui a véritablement régénérer le pouvoir, Sarah. »

Sarah n'avait plus rien à dire. La conversation ne s'était pas passée exactement comme prévu... Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Un de mes professeurs m'a parlé d'un Gideon Feli, un sorcier.

- Je ne connais pas la généalogie de ton père. »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elles rentrèrent toutes deux à l'intérieur, Sarah toujours aussi éberluée.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers vingt-trois heures, et bien que Sarah ait sommeil, elle écrivit trois lettres à ses amies, leur expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle les donna à sa chouette... En y pensant, au bout d'un an qu'elle l'avait, elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nom.

Elle y réfléchit. Elle décida de l'appeler Leïa. Elle adorait la guerre des étoiles, et en plus, c'était son deuxième prénom. Leïa.

Elle s'endormit.

Les derniers jours passèrent vite. Sarah reçut des lettres de ses amies pour lui demander d'expliciter, mais Sarah leur dit d'attendre d'être dans le train.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. À peine arriva-t-elle sur le quai qu'elle fut forcée de précipiter ses au revoir avec sa mère et de monter dans le train. Ses trois amies la regardèrent curieusement quand elles furent arrivées dans un compartiment vide.

« J'ai un truc sur le visage ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à en avoir si tu ne te presses pas de tout nous expliquer ! »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel – enfin au plafond du compartiment – et commença son récit.

Quand elle eut fini, ses amies la regardèrent avec étonnement. Les questions affluèrent. Ses amies avaient vraiment une imagination débordante !

Quand le sujet fut épuisé, Roxanne s'empressa de dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Sarah, tu dois être contente. Mon frère et sa copine ne sont plus ensembles.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Shaïla.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Toi aussi il t'intéresse ! Vous n'avez qu'à tenter votre chance.

- Roxanne, je vais te le dire franchement, je n'aime pas les roux, voilà, tu es contente ? Dit Sarah.

- C'est franchement bizarre pour une rousse de dire ça !

- Je le suis moins que toi ! S'indigna Sarah. Et puis j'aime bien les rousses.

- Là, tu commences à me faire peur ! Rigola Roxanne.

- Roxanne ! Grogna Sarah. Non, je ne préfères pas les filles aux garçons !

- Alors quel garçon t'intéresse ?

- Rox, je vais te le dire franchement, je n'ai pas prévu de sortir avec quiconque. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et en plus, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Andy, je peux te dire que je suis vaccinée pour au moins un an.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ton prétendant attendra.

- Roxanne, je suis vaccinée pour au moins trois ans, ça te va ?

- Pfffff ! Il n'y a aucun garçon qui t'intéresse ?

- Roxanne, dit Shaïla en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? Je demande juste !

- Non, je ne suis intéressée par personne ! »

La conversation se détourna d'elle-même. Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'avait Roxanne à insinuer tout un tas de choses, ni pourquoi Shaïla lui avait dit d'arrêter.

Elles manigançaient quelque chose, et Sarah n'était pas sûre que cette idée lui plaise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort qu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois dans la grande Salle, tous mangèrent comme des affamés après un si long voyage. Ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sarah retrouva cette ambiance studieuse qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle alla donc dans le parc et retrouva Hagrid, le géant qui lui faisait peur, pour lui demander si il avait trouvé des informations sur Gideon Feli, et son possible lien de parenté avec elle.

Il lui répondit qu'il avait fait des recherches, mais qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté.

Sarah en sortit pantoise. Elle retrouva avec joie les plaisirs de voler sur un balai. Les nuages étaient trop épais pour qu'elle songe seulement à les traverser. Elle se contenta donc de rester en dessous. Roxanne vint la retrouver et elles travaillèrent ensembles leur technique.

« Je vois que je suis un bon professeur ! Se vanta Roxanne.

- Oui, bientôt tu pourras remplacer Mme Bibine !

- Ah... euh... »

Elles volèrent, puis retrouvèrent les autres filles. Sarah soupira en les voyant travailler.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire que vous n'en avez pas besoin ? Vous êtes toutes les deux très fortes !

- Pas autant que toi.

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est la stricte vérité !

- Non !

- Si !

- Eh bien moi je vais me coucher ! Dit Sarah. »

Elle le fit. Si ses amies travaillaient avec un tel acharnement pour la première année, qu'est-ce que ça serait les années suivantes ?

Épuisée, Sarah s'endormit très rapidement.

Elle ne vit donc pas les trois autres filles relâcher leurs livres et se mettre à parler.

« Roxanne, je t'avais dit de les laisser se trouver.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Roxanne !

- Je n'ai fait qu'insinuer, c'est tout.

- On doit les laisser, Roxanne.

- Pffff ! Mais ils iraient tellement bien ensembles !

- C'est quand même à eux d'en juger non ?

- Pffff ! Répéta Roxanne. »

Au bout d'une semaine comme cela, Sarah n'en pouvait plus et passait le plus clair de son temps toute seule. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu ses amies. Qu'elle était de trop. Maelis le remarqua. Une fois, alors que les trois filles étaient ensembles et parlaient de James et Sarah, Maelis dit :

« Je trouve qu'on s'occupe trop de sa vie sentimentale, les filles. On est ses amies, et on doit se comporter comme telles. Elle est toute seule, et en fin de compte, c'est à cause de nous, alors que nous croyons l'aider. Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je retourne la voir. »

Elle le fit. Elle retrouva Sarah à la bibliothèque, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, le nez dans un livre.

Maelis s'assit précautionneusement à ses côtés.

« Sarah ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle méchamment.

- Je suis désolée, dit Maelis. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner. »

La fureur de Sarah fondit comme neige au soleil, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je suis trop sensible et je pleure tout le temps. C'est juste que votre éloignement me fait mal. Et en plus, ça me rappelle ce que j'étais avant : seule. Je ne veux plus jamais être seule...

- Sarah, je serais toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci. »

A partir de ce moment, Maelis ne révisa plus autant. Shaïla et Roxanne en firent de même et les quatre filles retrouvèrent leur amitié indestructible, avant James Potter.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement.

Sarah avait retrouvé ses amies, et elle n'était pas une née-moldue ! Que demander de plus ?

Rien... pour l'instant !

**Voilà ! Très important par contre, j'ai emprunté l'idée des régénérateurs à _Daidalos_, je n'ai aucun mérite.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Pour le décès des grands parents, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec les miens, je n'ai rien inventé.**

**Idem pour le deuxième nom de Sarah. Le mien est aussi Leïa !**

**J'avoue, je m'inspire beaucoup de ma vie ! **

**Voilà, à le semaine prochaine, pour le dernier chapitre de la première année !**

**(PS : vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai la sale habitude de toujours aller à la ligne. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je fais tout pour arranger ça. )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà, ce chapitre va être un peu bizarre, je trouve. C'est le dernier avant les vacances la deuxième année.**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci à Eme7001 et à la Plume de Sucre pour leur review que j'attends chaque semaine avec impatience !**

**Vous avez dû vous douter, je publie un jour trop tôt. Je vais un peu vous raconter ma vie : en fait, je suis invitée chez une amie ce soir avec une autre amie et je ne pourrais pas publier demain. Je vais même voir conjuring ! Bref, je ne pouvais pas publier demain mais ce n'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre, même si il est court et très étrange, vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**VIII) Rage destructrice et prise de conscience :**

Les examens auraient lieu dans une semaine. Sarah et ses amies passaient tous leurs jours à réviser. Elles n'avaient plus vraiment de vie sociale et passaient tout leur temps avec leurs livres et leurs parchemins.

La semaine passa vite, trop vite. Elles avaient dû apprendre en seulement deux semaines l'équivalent de tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas écouté en histoire de la magie, soit tout.

La première épreuve aurait lieue le lundi seize juin. Les premières année commenceraient par l'épreuve pratique de potion le matin, puis la théorie l'après-midi.

Pour la pratique, le professeur leur fit refaire la potion que seules deux personnes avaient réussie et où il avait été obligé de sur-noter pour obtenir des notes à peu près correctes.

Roxanne le passa haut la main. Maelis fit une potion parfaite. Sarah prit la peine de regarder ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et le résultat en valait la peine : elle réussit sa potion. Shaïla fit de son mieux.

Elles allèrent manger et prendre des forces avant l'épreuve théorique.

Sarah la réussit plutôt bien.

Le lendemain matin, il y avait l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie, l'après-midi de libre, puis astronomie le soir.

Le mercredi, il y aurait DCFM, pratique et théorique.

Pour l'épreuve pratique, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se mettre par deux et de faire un duel. Les duos passeraient chacun à leur tour.

Sarah se mit avec Shaïla.

« Je tenterais de ne pas te faire trop de mal, se venta Sarah.

- Trop aimable ! »

Ce fut leur tour. Au signal du professeur, Shaïla lança un jambencoton qui toucha Sarah, qui tomba par terre. Elle annula le sortilège et se releva. Elle évita les sortilèges lancés puis, quand elle fut assurée que Shaïla aurait une bonne note, elle passa à l'attaque.

Elle lui lança un expelliarmus, le petrificus totalus amélioré par ses soins, puis le stupefix.

« Excellent, murmura le professeur, ahurie. »

Sarah rendit à Shaïla sa mobilité ainsi que sa baguette et elles laissèrent les autres duellistes passer.

Roxanne se fit aplatir par Maelis.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle, le professeur interpella Sarah et lui demanda de venir la voir.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, le professeur commença à parler.

« Vous êtes très douée, Miss Feli.

- Merci, professeur.

- Comment avez-vous appris tout cela **?**

- Avec les livres.

- Et cela a suffit ?

- Il a fallu également beaucoup d'entrainement.

- Je vois. L'année prochaine, nous passerons à un cours plus pratique que théorique. Vous semblez avoir un don, et j'aimerais beaucoup vous en apprendre davantage.

- Merci, professeur.

- N'avez-vous aucun sorcier dans votre famille ?

- Les derniers sorciers étaient mes arrière-arrière-grands-parents.

- Vous êtes donc une régénératrice.

- Oui.

- Stupéfiant. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour effectuer un sortilège, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Oui madame.

- Quels sortilèges maîtrisez-vous ?

- La stupefixion et le sortilège d'attraction. Je suis également vraiment intéressée par le patronus corporel.

- Par Merlin ! Bon, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là. »

Sarah fut congédiée et retrouva ses amies à l'extérieur.

Le lendemain, il y eut métamorphose pratique et théorique.

Le vendredi, il y aurait sortilège pratique et théorique, et le samedi, il y aurait botanique.

Un mardi, bien après les examens, les filles s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et profitèrent du doux soleil de fin Juin, et commencèrent à parler.

« Ton invitation tient toujours, Maelis ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, vos parents sont d'accord ?

- Moi oui, dit Roxanne.

- Moi aussi, dit Shaïla.

- Et toi, Sarah ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sarah sortit du parchemin et de l'encre et commença à écrire rapidement une lettre.

« LEÏA ! Appela-t-elle. »

La chouette se posa sur son bras et Sarah lui attacha la lettre. La chouette s'envola.

« Quand j'y pense, Maelis. Tu nous invite le jour de ton anniversaire !

- Oui, avoua Maelis.

- La dernière dans l'eau est un calamar géant ! S'écria soudainement Roxanne en commençant à courir. »

Les trois autres la suivirent en rigolant et en enlevant leur robe. Elles s'étaient mises en maillot de bain en dessous.

Roxanne avait pris trop d'avance et les filles ne la rattrapèrent pas.

Shaïla, la plus rapide, dépassa les deux autres, Sarah juste derrière elle, et Maelis à la traîne.

Elles sautèrent dans l'eau, très fraîche malgré le soleil, et s'amusèrent comme des folles jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient trop froid pour rester.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent, elles voulurent aller chercher leurs affaires, mais après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs minutes, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence : leurs vêtement avaient disparus. Et leurs baguettes aussi.

Sarah demanda à ses amies de ne faire aucun bruit et d'écouter si elles entendaient un bruit suspect.

Une minute après qu'elles se furent tues, Sarah entendit un ricanement dans les fougères. Ni une ni deux, elle courut, guidée par la rage, droit vers la source du bruit.

Ses amies la suivirent, mais Sarah avait pris beaucoup d'avance.  
Alors qu'elle s'approchait, des sortilèges fusèrent sur elle. Elle les évita et continua sa course.

Elle pénétra dans les fougères, des sortilèges fusant autours d'elle mais ne l'atteignant jamais.

Elle les aperçut. Il y avait cinq garçons : Frederick Gutten, Jonhattan Condor, Tom Lunch, John Ross et James Potter.

Elle leur fonça dedans, au sens propre du terme. Deux d'entre eux tombèrent. Sarah profita de la diversion pour ramasser sa baguette, dans sa robe.

« Vous voulez vous battre ?

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! Ricana Frederick Gutten. »

Ce fut le premier qu'elle attaqua. Il se retrouva à terre, privé de sa baguette qui atterrit dans la main de Sarah. John Ross écopa du même sort. Sarah continua d'affronter les trois garçons. Elle ligota Tom Lunch, puis stupefixa Jonhattan Condor. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et James Potter.

Elle le regarda rageusement et lui lança un stupefix. Il l'évita et lui lança un sortilège en retour. Elle l'évita.

N'ayant vraiment pas envie de jouer à ce jeu, Sarah réfléchit en vitesse à toutes les esquives dont bénéficiait James Potter, et lança cinq sortilèges à des endroits diffèrent, à trois seconde d'intervalle.

James Potter s'écroula et sa baguette arriva dans la main de Sarah.

Les trois autres filles arrivèrent à ce moment là et rigolèrent.

« On va éviter de te laisser toute seule à l'avenir ! Plaisanta Roxanne. »

La haine de Sarah s'envola, l'adrénaline partit, et elle s'écroula, épuisée.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Ses amies l'entouraient.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Deux jours, répondit Shaïla.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Qui ?

- Les garçons.

- Ils sont comme neufs. Quoique un peu sonnés.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu les as quand même maîtrisés tous les cinq à toi toute seule, Sarah !

- Ah... »

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Toute sa rage était tombée, et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait eue cette réaction totalement déplacée. Elle aperçut James Potter et s'avança timidement vers lui.

« Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais...

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- … m'excuser.

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- D'avoir réagi comme cela.

- Mais c'était trop géant !

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui ! C'était incroyable ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sarah commença à pleurer et courut hors de la salle. Elle alla voir son professeur de DCFM. Elle entra après que le professeur lui en eut donné l'autorisation.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Madame... je crois qu'il... faut me renvoyer, murmura Sarah entre deux crises de larmes.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis une mauvaise personne !

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Sur quoi vous basez vous ?

- Hier, des personnes m'ont fait une simple blague, et j'étais enragée !

- Ce n'est pas très grave. C'était sûrement votre manière d'évacuer le stress des examens.

- Madame, ils étaient cinq... je les ai tous vaincus. Si j'avais pu, je les aurais tués ! Pour une simple blague !

- Cinq personnes ? S'étonna le professeur. Décidément, vous êtes encore plus forte que ce que je croyais... Voulez-vous prendre des cours particuliers avec moi pour être encore plus puissante ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas être puissante ! Quand je suis puissante, je fais du mal aux autres !

- Sarah, tout le monde fait des crises de rage...

- Ils ne m'avaient rien fait !

- Sarah, crois-tu que quand Voldemort faisait quelque chose de mal, il avait des remords ?

- Je... non.

- Toi tu en as. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Et je serais ravie de te voir tous les mardis soirs dans mon bureau ! Tu pourras t'entraîner au patronus corporel ! »

Sarah sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser. C'est donc rassurée qu'elle retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. James Potter était toujours ahuri dans un fauteuil. Sarah lui sourit et monta dans son dortoir.

Ses parents lui envoyèrent un assentiment par le biais de sa chouette. Sarah passerait donc deux semaines des vacances d'été avec ses meilleures amies.

Ces dernières d'ailleurs, même si elles s'amusaient encore de l'événement qu'elles appelaient épisode « rage destructrice », elles ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Elles savaient qu'après la « rage destructrice », Sarah avait eue une prise de conscience monstrueuse.

Elles profitaient chaque jours après les cours du parc de Poudlard. Les professeurs ne leurs donnaient plus de devoirs, les laissant profiter au maximum de cet avant-goût de vacances.

Le jour du départ arriva bientôt. Sarah rangea mélancoliquement toutes ses affaires dans sa grande valise.

Ces dernières semaines, son professeur de DCFM lui avait expliqué comment créer le patronus et même si Sarah n'arrivait pour le moment à rien, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle y arrive dans les deux années qui suivent.

Elle monta dans la calèche avec ses amies, en regardant le plus possible le château qui avait été sa deuxième maison cette année.

Le trajet dans le train fut mélancolique, mais Roxanne tenta de mettre l'ambiance malgré tout, en exerçant son activité favorite : embêter Sarah.

« Sarah, c'était trop mignon comment tu étais timide avec James quand tu es allée t'excuser...

- Roxanne ! La prévint-elle.

- Tu penses qu'il voudrait bien sortir avec toi ?

- Roxanne, on va être très claires ! Je pensais que tu avais compris la dernière fois : je n'aime personne Roxanne, et surtout pas Potter ! Je t'ai dit aussi que je suis vaccinée contre le fait de sortir avec quelqu'un pendant trois ans. On va rectifier ça : je suis vaccinée pour quatre ans, Roxanne. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à sortir avec quelqu'un : tu n'as plus de liberté !

- Mais si tu l'aimes...

- Je n'aime personne, Roxanne. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Shaïla la détourna le plus habilement possible.

« Tu veux quoi comme cadeau, Maelis ?

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Ne compliques pas les choses ! On va t'en acheter de toute manière, alors tu peux nous aider !

- Je ne veux pas de cadeau ! »

Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête. Une boule dans le ventre, Sarah se précipita vers ses amies pour leur faire des câlins.

Elle les quitta à regret et partit avec ses parents.

Le lendemain, ce serait l'anniversaire de Shaïla. Sarah lui avait acheté un bracelet en argent. C'était une simple chaine mais Roxanne et Maelis avaient acheté des pendentifs en argent également, à attacher au bracelet.

Une année à Poudlard se terminait.

**C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres mais je n'avais rien d'autre à dire !**

**La semaine prochaine, nous allons commencer la deuxième année, qui sera surement plus courte pour manque d'idée de l'auteur, c'est à dire moi. O_o**

**Par contre, j'aimerais vous poser des questions. Il faut bien que des personnes meurent dans cette fiction, alors dites moi qui ^^ !**

**C'est obligatoire parce que c'est tout de même une histoire d'amour sur un fond de guerre, de kidnapping ( oups, je vous ai donné un indice ) et des histoires d'amitié... il me faut des morts, mais je ne sais pas lesquels ! **

**Par contre, je vous préviens, ne tuez pas Sarah !**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez des propositions de couple pour savoir si c'est si évident que ça.**

**Merci beaucoup à vous.**

**Voilà, c'est dit, à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle année ( courte ) à l'école Poudlard ! Je prévois une année moins chargée, pour manque d'idées de ma part.**

**Je vous avoue que je me sens complètement stupide de vous avoir demandé quels seraient les couples étant donné que vous ne connaissez pas la moitié des personnages concernés !**

**Encore mille mercis à La Plume de Sucre ( Roxanne n'est pas trop dans la finesse, disons que ce n'est pas elle qui réussira à les caser ensembles, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ^^ ) et Eme7001 ( moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé que personne ne meurt mais ce serait trop superficiel comme histoire, c'est pour ça que je vous demande votre aide ! ). Merci de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**Merci de suivre ma fiction, bonne lecture !**

**DEUXIÈME ANNÉE A POUDLARD**

**IX) Des vacances extraordinaires **

Comme elle l'avait dit à ses amies, Sarah partit au Maroc le sept juillet. Elle passa ses vacances entre le soleil et la mer, entre la nourriture et la famille.

Heureusement pour elle, elle mangeait sans grossir, car elle ingurgitait tellement de nourriture qu'une personne normale en aurait pris dix kilos !

Elle passa des vacances formidables au Maroc et rentra en Angleterre le cinq Aout. Elle irait chez Maelis le dix.

Pour l'anniversaire de cette dernière, les trois filles s'étaient cotisées pour lui faire un cadeau commun : un magnifique collier en or représentant une rose.

Enfin, le jour du départ arriva. Maelis les invitait dans sa villa de vacances, en Écosse. C'est pourquoi Roxanne et ses parents vinrent chercher Sarah pour l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à une cheminée reliée au réseau d'où ils pourraient aller en Écosse. C'était du moins ce que Sarah avait cru comprendre. Mais comment une cheminée pourrait-elle les envoyer en Écosse ?

Sarah n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner davantage. George et Angelina Weasley sonnèrent à la porte. Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses parents. Il avait été prévu qu'elle ne reviendrait pas les voir avant la rentrée.

« Roxanne t'attend à la maison, lui dit Angelina après qu'ils se soient salués respectueusement. »

Les parents parlèrent, puis il fut temps de partir. Sarah embrassa ses parents et sa sœur une dernière fois et suivit la famille Weasley dans le jardin.

Angelina demanda à Sarah de s'accrocher fermement à elle et George lui demanda de lui donner sa valise.

Sarah obéit et eut, comme en début d'année, le sentiment d'être dans un tube trop serré. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était devant une maison sympathique, blanche, avec un petit jardin bien entretenu.

Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, Roxanne sortit de la maison en courant et sauta dans les bras de Sarah qui, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba dans l'herbe.

Elles rigolèrent puis se relevèrent et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Elle semblait plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. En entrant, il y avait un petit couloir qui menait au salon, une grande pièce blanche avec des canapés rouges en cuir.

Sarah regarda attentivement la pièce et aperçut une grande cheminée de marbre blanc qui faisait à peu près sa taille.

George Weasley alluma la cheminée d'un simple mouvement de baguette et tendit une poignée de poudre marron à Roxanne et à Sarah.

« Euh... ça sert à quoi ? Demanda Sarah.

- Tu vois, dit calmement George Weasley. On va te faire cuire dans cette cheminée pour te manger ce soir, et la chair est plus tendre quand on jette cette poudre sur le corps en train de rôtir.

- George, s'indigna Angelina avant que Sarah ne puisse seulement se demander si il plaisantait. »

Celui-ci explosa de rire, entraînant le rire de Sarah et Roxanne, et un sourire d'Angelina.

« Tu vas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, expliqua Angelina. Tu dis la destination après avoir jeter la poudre dans la cheminée et tu rentre dedans.

- Et quelle est la destination ?

- C'est manoir Murin. Roxanne, passe la première. »

Sous les yeux surpris de Sarah, Roxanne jeta la poudre dans le feu, qui devint vert. Elle rentra sans hésitation aucune dans les flammes, et dit clairement Manoir Murin. Elle tourbillonna et disparut.

« A toi, maintenant, dit George à l'intention de Sarah. »

Sarah tint sa valise fermement dans sa main libre, jeta la poudre, rentra et prononça correctement la destination malgré les cendres qui entraient dans sa bouche.

Elle adressa un dernier signe de main aux Weasley puis tourbillonna elle aussi. Les flammes n'étaient pas brûlantes, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle vit des dizaines de salons passer en un éclair devant ses yeux, puis elle arrêta de tourbillonner. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle sortit de la cheminée en titubant et manqua tomber par terre, complètement étourdie.

Elle était noire de cendre.

Elle regarda autours d'elle. Roxanne et Maelis la regardaient, amusées. Roxanne n'avait aucune trace de poussière ni sur ses vêtements, ni sur sa peau. Sarah fronça les sourcils, mais la raison lui apparut.

Un vieil homme, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, agita sa baguette sans prononcer un seul mot. Toute sa poussière s'envola.

Sarah le remercia et le salua poliment. Il se présenta ; c'était le père de Maelis.

Sarah, qui avait stressé suite à ce que Maelis lui avait dit sur ses parents, fut tout de suite rassérénée. Monsieur Delaware était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse peu commune.

Sarah se présenta à son tour, puis le vieil homme, remarquant que Sarah n'osait pas dire bonjour à Maelis de peur de paraître malpolie, l'y invita.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire de fois et alla l'embrasser sur la joue. Maelis sourit devant la gêne apparente de son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

Il y eut un craquement, un éternuement, puis un bruit sourd. Sarah se retourna prestement : Shaïla était arrivée en tombant par terre.

En la voyant, il paraissait évident que c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, tout comme Sarah.

Elle rigola, et une fois que Shaïla fut nettoyée et que les présentations furent faites, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Le vieil homme, qui s'appelait Jean-François, partit, les laissant seules pour leurs retrouvailles.

« C'est énorme chez toi ! S'exclama Sarah.

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouah ! Maelis, il va falloir que je t'envoies dans un appartement moldu pour que tu retrouves tes proportions moyennes en matière de taille !

- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien ! »

Une femme, beaucoup plus jeune que l'homme, entra dans la salle à son tour. Elle avait un air bienveillant.

Sarah et les deux autres furent à nouveau intimidées.

Chez les moldus, Sarah avait toujours fait la bise aux parents. Mais est-ce que c'était ainsi également chez les sorciers ?

Dans le doute, elle se contenta de se présenter, encore une fois.

Maelis les emmena dans sa chambre. Elle était énorme !

Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin. Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Maelis rigola à nouveau.

Elles parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent un craquement sonore. Un petit être difforme et vêtu de haillons entra dans la pièce.

Sarah retint une exclamation de surprise. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Shaïla avait un air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Maitresse Maelis, le repas est servi.

- Merci Luky. »

Quand il fut parti, Sarah posa la question qu'elle retenait de peur d'offenser Luky.

« Qui est-ce ?

- C'est un elfe de maison, informa Maelis.

- Ah...

- Il nous aide à la maison, ajouta Maelis.

- Mais pourquoi il est vêtu de haillons ?

- On a essayé de lui donner de jolis vêtements mais il n'a pas voulu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un elfe devient libre quand son maître lui donne un vêtement.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Oui.

- Si moi je le lui donne, il va le prendre ? Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse.

- Je ne pense pas.

- C'est bête.

- Oui. Enfin, allons y. »

Maelis les dirigea vers la salle à manger, où trônait une énorme table en verre. Elles s'assirent devant les couverts.

Tout était intimidant. Deux elfes posèrent toute sorte de plats sur la table. Jean-François commença la discussion. Il avait l'air vraiment très gentil.

« La maison vous plait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Sarah.

- Appelez-moi Jean-François ou JF si vous trouvez ça plus rapide, rigola-t-il.

- Bien monsi... JF, rectifia Sarah, entraînant les rires dudit JF.

- Maelis vous a-t-elle fait visiter la maison ? Demanda la mère.

- Pas entièrement, madame, répondit Roxanne.

- Appelez-moi Jeanne, voyons ! Vous pourrez la visiter demain. Il y a même un jardin intérieur, où les fleurs fleurissent en hiver, et il y a le sauna à votre disposition. »

Les trois habitants de la maison rigolèrent devant les yeux éberlués des trois invitées.

Quand les elfes eurent ramené tous les mets sur tout la table, Jeanne s'occupa du service.

« C'est délicieux, Jeanne, dit Sarah.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, rigola-t-elle. Luky et Zury sont d'excellents cuisiniers. »

Finalement, le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Les filles allèrent dans leur chambre et parlèrent encore et encore jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent à midi et mangèrent toutes les quatre, les parents étant beaucoup plus matinaux qu'elles.

Maelis leur fit visiter la maison. Elle était immense.

Leurs deux semaines furent incroyables et inoubliables. Entre le sauna, le jardin, la magnifique forêt et les chatons de Maelis, il était impossible de s'ennuyer. Le vendredi de la deuxième semaine, les parents de Maelis et les quatre filles allèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter toutes les affaires dont elles auraient besoin pour la rentrée.

Le samedi, c'était l'anniversaire de Maelis. Quand celle-ci se réveilla, les trois autres filles avaient désertées la chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre, traversa deux couloirs, ouvrit une porte et entra dans la salle à manger.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Maelis sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba. Ses amies et ses parents éclatèrent de rire, et Maelis se releva, rouge de honte.

Ses amies lui foncèrent alors dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Maelis tomba à la renverse une nouvelle fois.

« Luky et Zury t'ont préparé un royal petit déjeuner d'anniversaire ! S'extasia Sarah. »

En effet, les elfes de maison rapportèrent une énorme pile de biscottes, de biscuit, de pain, de crêpes...

Tout cela modelé pour faire un gros gâteau. Maelis rigola et remercia les deux elfes.

Il y avait des bougies sur le gâteau.

Maelis souffla et les éteignit toutes d'un coup. Mais évidemment, c'étaient des bougies magiques qui se rallumèrent, encore et encore.

Quand on eut décidé que Maelis avait assez perdu d'air, on lui donna ses cadeaux.

Elle reçut de ses parents un magnifique hibou gris métallique. Elle lui donna le nom de Zinc. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Elle les remercia d'un câlin puis ouvrit l'écrin d'où elle sortit le collier.

« Il est magnifique ! S'écria-t-elle.

- En effet, au début j'ai voulu le garder pour moi, rigola Sarah. »

Maelis perdit toute la retenue qu'une jeune fille de noble famille devait avoir et embrassa ses amies une à une en sautant de joie.

Loin de se fâcher, ses parents la regardèrent avec attendrissement.

Le jour de prendre le train arriva. Les quatre filles décidèrent de s'apprêter correctement, pour une raison qu'elles seules connaissaient, et encore, ce n'était pas totalement sûr...

Enfin, elles se vêtirent joliment, bien que de façon moldue, pour passer incognito. Le train partirait dans une heure, et les filles durent user de la poudre de cheminette, ruinant tous leurs efforts pour être présentables.

Heureusement pour elles, JF les nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique et après une multitude d'au revoir et de remerciements, elles montèrent dans le train.

« Ma sœur rentre à l'école cette année ! S'exclama Shaïla. »

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Ça vous aurait intéressé ? Demanda timidement Shaïla.

- Bien sûr ! Un sujet de conversation, c'est intéressant ! Elle est où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. »

Les quatre filles rompirent leur habitude de se mettre dans un compartiment, seules, et cherchèrent Zoé, la sœur de Shaïla.

Elles la trouvèrent seule dans un compartiment et s'assirent. Elles firent connaissance. Malgré les dires de Shaïla, elle semblait adorable. Mais, Sarah le savait bien, il ne fallait pas se fier à ce que faisaient les frères et sœurs en public : c'étaient d'excellents acteurs !

Elles passèrent le trajet tranquillement.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Zoé alla vers les barques, et les autres vers les calèches.

Elles s'assirent directement dans la grande salle, pour la première fois. Les premières année entrèrent après un petit moment d'attente, et furent applaudis.

Chaque applaudissement leur enlevaient un peu plus de leur assurance, et Sarah vit que James Potter et ses amis faisaient exprès d'applaudir le plus fort possible.

Elle leur lança un regard noir, que Potter vit mais ignora superbement.

Le choixpeau commença sa petite chanson introductrice à la répartition.

_« C'est moi le choixpeau magique,_

_Chacun de mes choix est véridique,_

_N'ayez pas peur que je vous quitte_

_Après tout, c'est mon travail_

_Cette passion me tenaille_

_Mettez-moi juste sur vos têtes_

_Je découvrirai tout votre être_

_Petits chenapans je vous tiens_

_Chacun de vos songe sera miens._

_Je vous répartis dans vos maisons,_

_En fonction de votre fond,_

_Je vois chacune de vos pensées,_

_Et aussi chacun de vos secret, _

_Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher,_

_Puis c'est à moi de juger,_

_Dans quelle maison vous serez._

_Je sais que je suis bien pratique_

_Et que ce n'est pas théorique_

_De voir un chapeau parler_

_Comprendre chacune de vos pensées_

_Mais ce pouvoir me fut apporté_

_De la magie même des quatre sorciers_

_Ils m'ont insufflé l'intelligence_

_Sans aucune remontrance_

_Je répartis chacun de vous_

_Dans la maison qui lui est propre_

_Toutes ces pensées, j'en deviens fou_

_Chacun de vos désirs est ocre_

_Serpentard vouait la ruse_

_Gryffondor le courage_

_Serdaigle l'intelligence qui fuse_

_Poufsouffle les enfants sages._

_Il n'y a rien à dire du destin_

_Qui il y a mille ans devint miens_

_Je vous répartis par-delà le temps_

_Depuis les débuts d'antan_

_Si vous avez beaucoup de courage_

_Que la témérité vous engage_

_Votre chemin est tout tracé_

_A Gryffondor vous irez_

_Si la loyauté vous anime_

_Que la fidélité vous domine_

_Poufsouffle sera votre voie_

_J'y apposerai mon choix_

_Si vous êtes rusé_

_Que vous êtes fait de persévérance_

_A Serpentard vous trouverez_

_Toute votre importance_

_Si l'intelligence et la réflexion_

_Sont deux mots qui vous qualifient_

_A Serdaigle vous irez donc_

_Votre cerveau vous suffit._

_Voici venue la fin de cette chanson_

_Approchez, mes enfants_

_Vous subirez mes décisions_

_Et chaque choix sera le bon. »_

Les élèves applaudirent frénétiquement.

« Il ne vient pas de nous expliquer vaguement qu'il voulait prendre sa retraite ? Interrogea Sarah.

- J'ai l'impression ; la chanson est différente de celle de l'année dernière ! »

La répartition commença. Shaïla était très stressée pour sa sœur et, altruiste, elle communiqua son stress à ses amies.

Enfin, Zoé Ilyona fut appelée. Le choixpeau prit un certain temps pour réfléchir, puis cria SERDAIGLE.

Shaïla semblait déçue, alors Sarah décida de la réconforter.

« Arrêtes de faire cette tête, tu n'aurais pas pu supporter ta sœur pendant six ans !

- Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça ! Sourit Shaïla. »

La répartition se termina, et la directrice se leva pour faire un discours.

« Bien, bonjour à tous et à toutes, bienvenus au collège Poudlard. Je suis la directrice de cette école. Je voudrais rappeler ou apprendre à chacun d'entre vous que la forêt interdite ne porte pas ce nom pour vous inviter à y faire un tour. Les baguettes magiques ne doivent pas être utilisées dans les couloirs. Autre grande nouvelle : cette année, la coupe annuelle de quidditch n'aura pas lieue. Aura lieu à la place un événement de grande importance qui se répète à intervalle de dix ans, le tournoi des trois sorciers. Suite à une bataille importante ayant eue lieue dans l'école même l'année dernière, l'école Beauxbattons ne peut pas accueillir le tournoi cette année, et nous avons le plaisir de les accueillir. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, le tournoi des trois sorciers est un tournoi où trois écoles participeront. La coupe de feu, juge impartial, choisira un élu pour chaque école. Le tournoi n'est pas autorisé aux élèves de moins de dix-sept ans. »

Le repas se termina sans encombre. Tous pensaient à la coupe de feu. Les élèves les plus jeunes désespéraient de ne pouvoir tenter leur chance un jour, et les plus âgés se demandaient si ils allaient y participer ou laisser les autres le faire.

Sur ordre de la directrice, chacun alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, une alarme stridente réveilla Sarah.

« Tu vois que ça marche, Maelis ! S'écria Roxanne.

- Pour mon plus grand bonheur, grogna Sarah. »

Elle se leva en bougonnant et alla se préparer en vitesse.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle où un préfet leur attribua leur emploi du temps.

Elles commençaient par DCFM ce jour-là – à la plus grande joie de Sarah – avec les Serpentards – cela amoindrit la hâte de Sarah. En effet, l'an dernier, elle avait été empoisonnée au philtre d'amour par Andy Thompson, un garçon de leur année.

Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis ce jour-là, au plus grand bonheur de Sarah.

Elle se rendit au cours de DCFM, partagée entre la joie et l'appréhension.

Elle s'assit à côté de Roxanne, au premier rang.

Les élèves commencèrent petit à petit dans la salle et le cours commença. Après un rapide discours, elle débuta un cours pratique, à la plus grande surprise des élèves qui n'avaient fait que de la théorie depuis ce jour-là.

« Nous allons travailler le sortilège de désarmement, expliqua le professeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la classe sait l'effectuer ? »

Sarah leva la main, mais elle ne fut pas la seule. James Potter la leva également.

« Miss Feli, je vous ai déjà vu l'an dernier. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous venir devant la classe ? Qui veut être son coéquipier ? »

Quatre mains se levèrent, tous les amis de Potter. John Ross fut envoyé puis désarmé.

« Très bien, monsieur Potter. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la formule est _expelliarmus, _dit-elle en l'écrivant au tableau. Votre mouvement de baguette sera celui-ci : vous devez effectuer un Z très rapide et compressé. Je vais vous mettre par deux. Miss Feli et Mister Potter, vous aiderez vos camarades. »

Maelis se retrouva avec Andy Thompson, Roxanne avec Jonhattan Condor et Shaïla avec Leo Axan.

Le professeur, Sarah et James supervisèrent pendant une bonne partie du cours.

Sarah ne cessait de jeter des regards vers James. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais quoi ?

« Miss Feli, Mister Potter, vous avez suffisamment aidé les autres. Mettez-vous ensemble pour améliorer votre niveau. »

Le professeur fut quelque peu surprise de voir débuter un duel entre les deux concernés.

Tous arrêtèrent de s'entraîner pour les observer avec attention.

Sarah laissait James s'épuiser et évitait tous les sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés, Sarah décida d'abréger ses souffrances et lui lança un expelliarmus qu'il se prit de plein fouet, sa baguette lui échappant des mains et lui tombant sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis l'année dernière, Potter, constata Sarah. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Cependant, il la regarda avec mépris.

C'est à cet instant que Sarah remarqua ce qui avait changé : il ne portait plus de lunettes.

Il refusa son aide et se leva seul. Le sourire de Sarah se fana et il partit à sa place sans un mot. Sarah ne comprenait plus rien. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle découvrit que James Potter l'évitait, ne lui parlait jamais. Cela ne pouvait être à cause de sa défaite, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu de temps après, il sortit avec Violette Voden, une fille de Serpentard.

Le jour même où elle apprit la nouvelle, elle alla le voir, nonchalamment, dans la tour des Gryffondors.

« Alors, se moqua-t-elle. Tu as changé d'avis pour les Serpentards ?

- Ouais, tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ! »

Elle partit et, dès qu'elle lui eut tourné le dos, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et une profonde amertume l'envahit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa leçon de moral lui paraissait nettement moins juste, à présent.

Elle n'aperçut pas le regard douloureux de Potter qui la suivit quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et ne sorte de la salle commune.

Sarah monta dans la chambre et alla prendre une longue douche pour se détendre.

À vrai dire, il y avait surtout une chose qui étonnait Sarah : pourquoi James Potter n'avait-il plus besoin de lunettes, tout-à coup ?

Quand elle aperçut Roxanne, elle lui demanda si il était possible de concocter une potion qui lui permettrait de ne plus avoir de lunettes.

« Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Roxanne.

- Roxanne, je t'en supplie, implora Sarah. Peux-tu m'en préparer une ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, accepta Roxanne. »

Sarah sauta dans les bras de son amie, puis elles allèrent dans la bibliothèque, quand, sans prévenir, Sarah émit un drôle de bruit qui lui valu un regard sévère de la vieille bibliothécaire.

« Hiiiiiiiiii !

- Tu te transformes en cheval ? Plaisanta Roxanne.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'ai trouvé une potion qui dure toute la vie !

- C'est vrai ? Interrogea Roxanne.

- Ouiiiiiiii !

- Cheval jusqu'au bout en ce moment ! Fais voir. »

Sarah tendit le livre à Roxanne, qui le regarda attentivement avant de s'exclamer :

« Sarah, si je te prépare cette potion, tu n'auras pas de cadeau de noël ! Tu uses la moitié de ma réserve d'ingrédients !

- D'accord, Roxanne chérie que j'aime !

- Sarah, tu me fais peur, ricana la concernée. »

Ainsi fut fait. Roxanne commença la potion au début du mois d'Octobre, après avoir regroupé tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Pour l'instant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais elle se plaignait à chaque fois qu'elle devait se réveiller en pleine nuit pour verser un ingrédient sous l'influence de la lune.

**Voilà, ça ne ressemble pas trop à une fin de chapitre mais si j'avais continué, je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter car les prochains événements ne peuvent pas être séparés.**

**Voilà. La chanson du choixpeau est plutôt longue mais bon... tant qu'elle est à peu près potable, ça me va. La potion est inventée par moi. Je me suis dit que si les "moldus" ont su réparer les problème des yeux, les sorciers pourraient le faire.**

**Il va se passer prochainement quelque chose avec le choixpeau magique alors je voulais vous y préparer psychologiquement ( ne soyez pas triste, il ne va pas mourir ^^ ).**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer les futures victimes, je veux des morts ! ( lol )**

**Les parents de Maelis sont inspirés des parents de mon amie qui correspond à Maelis dans la vraie vie. Bref, dites moi :**

**- Que se passe-t-il avec James Potter ? ( vous le découvrirez dans très longtemps )**

**- Quelles seront les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers ?**

**- Sarah y participera-t-elle ?**

**- Quelle sera l'école gagnante ?**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le recorriger entièrement alors n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si il y a la moindre erreur.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre préparé à l'avance mais je vais faire en sorte d'écrire le suivant assez vite afin de le publier à l'heure.**

**Bref, vous pouvez répondre à ces questions par review, ne vous privez pas, surtout !**

**a+**


	10. Chapter 10

******Bonjour à tous,**

******Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de la partie 2.**

******Les événements dont je vous parlais ne sont pas forcément majeurs, mais disons qu'ils occupent l'année ^^**

******Vous allez avoir les réponses à quelques unes des questions que je vous ai posées, comme "Sarah va-t-elle participer au tournoi des trois sorciers ?" et d'autres. Avez-vous des idées pour les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers ?**

******Bonne lecture à vous !**

******X) Que de bizarreries en ce monde...**

À la mi-Octobre, il y eut un incident majeur.

Alors que les quatre filles explosaient de rire suite à un délire, - qui se résume par trois mots : chat, miaou, plouf ! - Andy Thompson s'approcha d'elles et alla droit vers Maelis.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à leur cacher, dit Maelis, catégorique.

- Très bien. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Sortir avec toi ? Ricana Sarah. Qui de censé pourrait sortir avec toi ?

- Tu l'as bien fait ! Répliqua Andy. »

Le rire de Sarah s'arrêta net et son visage devint l'incarnation même de la fureur. Le public regroupé autours d'eux, ainsi qu'Andy lui-même, prirent peur quand elle leva vers lui ses yeux rageurs. Sarah enrageait dès qu'on lui parlait de ce qu'Andy lui avait fait. C'était un point sensible chez elle.

« Répètes ça seulement une fois ? Dit-elle avec un calme semblable à celui précédant la tempête.

- Tu es sortit avec moi, déglutit Andy, trop fier pour se taire, ce qui était assurément préférable.

- Et j'avais le choix, tu crois ? Explosa Sarah. Tu as usé de philtre d'amour et tu crois que j'ai VOULU sortir avec toi ? »

A ce stade là de la conversation, un attroupement d'élèves curieux les entourait.

« Je propose qu'on aille se disputer dans un endroit plus privé, proposa Andy.

- Non, répliqua Sarah. Il faut que tu fasse face à ta honte !

- Quelle honte ?

- Celle de t'être fait battre par une fille ! Hurla Sarah. »

Avant même que Andy comprenne ce qu'impliquait cette phrase, elle lui lança une série de sortilèges. Une fois qu'il fut immobile, ligoté et désarmé, Sarah partit sur une dernière phrase pour Maelis.

« Libre à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire du déchet. »

Contre tout attente, Maelis lui rendit sa mobilité.

« Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Cracha-t-elle à Andy. Tu as forcé ma meilleure amie à sortir avec toi car elle était sous l'emprise de philtre d'amour. Tout ça pour rendre jalouse une certaine personne, dit-elle en fixant James. Tu es horrible ! Je te déteste ! Et ta demande, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! »

Elle lui envoya un petrificus totalus et déserta.

James Potter regarda attentivement le déchet par terre, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par Violette. Il avait rompu avec elle la veille, en douceur. Il l'avait déjà prévu depuis près d'une semaine. Elle n'en avait pas fait une scène, mais était partie avec un dernier regard menaçant pour lui. Violette le regardait présentement avec un air tout sauf aimable et passa son chemin, le traitant mentalement de goujat, n'osant le faire à voix haute - après tout, le courage n'était pas une qualité des Serpentards.

Sarah, de son côté, était d'une humeur massacrante et décida de se détendre en montant sur son balai.

Elle tournoya dans tous les sens, effectua des pics de vitesse impressionnants, et monta toujours plus haut.

Elle vit une silhouette sur un autre balai s'approcher d'elle. Elle reconnut James Potter.

« Tu t'entraînes ? Demanda-t-il amicalement.

- Tiens, tu me parles, toi, maintenant ? Cracha Sarah. »

Puis elle fit un piquet perpendiculaire au sol à une vitesse effroyable avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

« Quelle a été ta réponse ? Demanda-t-elle à Maelis.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Bah non !

- J'ai dit oui, bien sûr ! Il embrasse tellement bien...

- Je vois, ragea Sarah.

- Mais évidemment que non, enfin, Sarah ! »

Sarah, soulagée, se calma quelque peu.

Les semaines qui suivirent assistèrent à la « naissance » d'un tout nouveau groupe de farceurs : les fraudeurs.

James Potter,Tom Lunch, John Ross, Johnattan Condor et Frederick Gutten commencèrent à faire des farces à l'encontre de tout le monde.

D'abord des « petites », comme lancer des boulettes de papier sur les professeurs, puis ils allèrent jusqu'à transformer le cour d'histoire de la magie en discothèque.

Ils écopèrent d'innombrables heures de retenue mais s'en souciaient comme d'une guigne, sous l'œil admiratif des autres élèves et ceux dédaigneux des intellos et des professeurs. Sarah s'étonnait que leurs parents ne leur disent rien, surtout pour James. Comment le célébrissime Harry Potter pouvait-il laissé cela passer ?

Beaucoup de personnes les enviaient et, malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient déjà de nombreuses adoratrices.

Sarah, elle, se serait beaucoup amusée si James Potter ne faisait pas parti du groupe. Alors, elle les négligeait, ne s'occupait pas d'eux.

James sortit avec Mona Salti, la fille qu'il avait trouvée collante lors du bal de l'an dernier.

Sarah trouvait cela singulier. Mais peut-être avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ?

« Peu importe » se dit Sarah.

Ou, du moins, elle tentait de s'en convaincre.

La potion serait bientôt prête ; une semaine tout au plus, et Sarah avait vraiment hâte.

Le mercredi, tous les élèves arrêtèrent les cours à partir de quinze heures et sortirent dans le parc du château afin d'accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbatton, qui arriveraient bientôt.

Ils s'alignèrent parfaitement, et attendirent de longues minutes, scrutant sans cesse tous les endroits du paysage, guettant la moindre anomalie, signe de l'arrivée imminente des sorciers tant attendus. Le vent glacial les faisait frissonner, mais chacun tint bon, prenant sur soi pour étonner les arrivants.

Alors que Sarah observait la forêt interdite, une onde se fit apercevoir dans le lac, comme si un caillou avait été jeté dedans.

Le petit attroupement se lança des coups de coudes en désignant l'endroit, et bientôt, tous les regards se fixèrent sur le lac, où d'autres ondes apparurent.

Une petite barque apparut bientôt. Non, pas une barque, un voilier.

Les élèves se fixèrent avec étonnement, se demandant comment tous les élèves pouvaient rentré dans un si petit bateau.

Ils ne se posèrent pas longtemps de questions ; le voilier se souleva et apparut un énorme navire aux armoiries de Durmstrang. Le navire était en ébène verni, semblait-il, et les voiles, gigantesques.

Le navire accosta doucement, assez loin du bord pour ne pas manquer de profondeur, et des barques pleines d'élèves arrivèrent bientôt sur la rive.

La première personne à en descendre fut une femme, petite et mince, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Ses yeux étaient sertis d'indifférence, voir même du mépris. Son teint cadavérique s'ajoutant à cela, elle était vraiment une femme terrifiante.

D'autres élèves la suivirent bientôt, ainsi qu'un homme. Ils avaient tous des capes en fourrure pourpre. Ils s'alignèrent tous devant celle que Sarah soupçonnait être la directrice.

Ils marchèrent avec une synchronisation sans égal jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent tous d'un même mouvement.

La directrice de Durmstrang se dirigea vers Mme McGonagall et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite, que cette dernière lui rendit.

Les élèves en manteau pourpre, tous âgés de plus de dix-sept ans, reprirent la marche et entrèrent dans le château, ayant l'incommensurable honneur de pouvoir se protéger du froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Les élèves Poudlardiens recommencèrent leur travail de scrutation. Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant d'apercevoir un point noir, au loin.

Il se rapprocha rapidement, tout en effectuant de grands virages. Bientôt, le point prit forme. Une forme incroyable : des énormes chevaux volants tirant derrière eux un carrosse bleu pastel gigantesque, de la taille d'une maison de taille plus que raisonnable.

Ils atterrirent dans le parc. Un petit homme trapu descendit prestement et déplia le marche-pied.

Un pied énorme surgit du carrosse, et les élèves purent constater que le reste du corps de la femme était proportionnelle à son pied.

Elle était terriblement grande, mais tout de même distinguée. Elle semblait assez âgée.

Comme précédemment, les élèves sortirent à sa suite.

La directrice de Beauxbatton se dirigea vers celle de Poudlard avec un sourire aimable qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Minerva, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

- Olympe, la salua la dénommée Minerva. »

Enfin, tous retrouvèrent la douce chaleur du château.

Les Poudlardiens s'assirent dans la grande salle et attendirent impatiemment l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Ceux de Beauxbatton firent une entrée éblouissante.

Quand ils arrivèrent, un tapis parsemé d'herbes et de fleurs blanches se déploya entre la table des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles.

Les élèves progressèrent dessus, altiers et gracieux.

Arrivés au milieu, ils secouèrent leur baguette et une nuée de fleurs exotiques en jaillit. Malgré toutes les couleurs qu'ils affichaient, leur tenue était noire, pour rappeler le fait qu'ils étaient en deuil.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir spontanément à la table des Serdaigles.

Les Durmstrangs arrivèrent à leur tour. Leur arrivée fut plus sobre, mais non moins fascinante.

Les élèves entrèrent dans un silence inquiétant, et sur toute la longueur de la grande salle, firent jaillir des éclairs.

Tout aussi spontanément que les Beauxbattons, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

Les deux entrées furent si spectaculaires que Sarah eut des difficultés à écouter le discours de la directrice de Poudlard. Cependant, elle rétablit sa concentration lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du sujet du discours.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous à Poudlard. Cette année a lieu un événement important : le tournoi des trois sorciers. Les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans de chaque école pourront apposer leur candidature et le participant sera désigné par un juge impartial : la coupe de feu. Le gagnant de ce tournoi gagnera la généreuse somme de mille gallions, ainsi qu'une gloire éternelle. Vous avez jusqu'à demain, vingt heures, pour écrire votre nom, prénom et école de sorcellerie et le déposer dans la coupe. »

D'un coup de baguette rapide et sec, l'étrange boite très haute - que Sarah n'avait même pas remarquée – s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une coupe d'aspect très ordinaire. Sa seule particularité était l'étrange flamme bleue qui jaillit à son extrémité dès lors qu'elle fut à l'air libre.

« Voici notre juge, la présenta McGonagall. Les candidats désignés par la coupe sont liées par un contrat magique ; ils ne peuvent abandonner. C'est pourquoi je vous demanda de mûrement y réfléchir. Dernière chose : il y aura une limite d'age que Olympe, Vanessa et moi, dessineront. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit si vous n'êtes pas majeur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne année sur le long terme, et un bon appétit sur le court terme. »

Les élèves applaudirent et apparurent immédiatement les plats les plus appétissants jamais concoctés par les elfes.

Mais, d'après les paroles que Sarah entendit de la part des invités, la nourriture était moins bonne qu'à Beauxbatton. Elle foudroya du regard la personne qui avait osé dénigrer la nourriture des elfes, mais la jeune femme en question ne lui fit même pas l'incommensurable honneur de l'apercevoir.

A la fin du repas, tous allèrent se coucher. Sarah se demandait d'ailleurs où dormiraient leurs invités.

Les cours, qui s'étaient arrêtés à quinze heures pour l'occasion, reprendraient dès le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sarah eut encore plus de difficultés à se lever, mais bizarrement, Roxanne fut encore plus longue qu'elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Sarah.

- Rien, rien, assura Roxanne. »

Les trois autres accusèrent le coup mais, dès lors, Roxanne se leva après Sarah, qui prit un malin plaisir à la réveiller.

Le soir du jeudi, tous les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans qui voulaient postuler avaient jeter leur nom dans la coupe. Alors que tous avaient pris place dans la grande salle, Madame McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit.

"Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder au choix des quatre sorciers du tournoi. La coupe de feu va projeter trois papiers, trois participants. Rappelez-vous : vous ne pouvez abandonner ; il est trop tard."

Un silence pesant prit ses aises dans la salle, et tout à coup, les flammes devinrent rouges et gagnèrent en hauteur. Alors que tous les élèves craignaient qu'un incendie se propage, le feu se calma après avoir rejeté un petit papier noirci dont l'encre brillante se voyait de loin.

Il y eut un silence pesant, que la directrice se faisait apparemment plaisir à alimenter, infligeant de cette manière un stress et une appréhension profonde aux élèves.

"Je ne la savais pas si machiavélique ! fit remarquer Shaïla."

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Finalement, la directrice eut pitié des élèves et annonça le nom.

"Comme représentante de Poudlard, participera Samantha Mayer."

Une jeune femme se leva joyeusement de la table des Serdaigles et alla dans la pièce que les professeurs lui indiquaient. Sarah la reconnut comme étant la préfète-en-chef des Serdaigles et particulièrement sérieuse dans son travail et très respectueuse du règlement.

La même scène se reproduisit et un deuxième papier noirci sauta de la coupe.

"Comme représentant de Beauxbatton, participera Jules Desrues."

Un jeune homme barbu et solitaire se leva de la table des Serdaigles, où il s'était assis. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance incontestable et d'ailleurs, personne ne se risquait à la contester. Il rejoignit Samantha dans la salle derrière l'estrade.

"Et enfin, dit McGonagall lorsqu'elle tint dans sa main le dernier papier, comme représentante de Durmstrang, participera Lassy Tchékova."

Une jeune femme mystérieuse se leva de la table des Serpentard et avança d'une démarche assurée et provocante vers le lieu indiqué. Tous les garçons semblaient la regarder, éblouis. Sarah s'interrogea sur cet événement et Maelis répondit à sa question muette.

"Une demi-vélane ! souffla-t-elle.

- Une quoi ?

- C'est une personne qui a un charisme magique qui ensorcelle toutes les personnes de sexe opposé.

- Impressionnant !

- Oui !

- Ma tante est une demi-vélane ! s'exclama Roxanne.

- Cool !"

Les élèves furent congédiés et sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les quatre filles plongèrent dans le sommeil après une heure de discussions portant toutes sur le tournoi des trois sorciers et les épreuves qui pourraient avoir lieues.

La vie avec les nouveaux élèves était anormale, mais on s'y habituait.

Le dimanche, la potion était prête.

Roxanne en apporta un flacon à Sarah qui, après avoir explosé de joie, avala la potion sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis, tout à coup, elle ressentit une violente douleur au niveau des yeux. La potion avait le même effet que l'opération au laser des moldus : elle re-proportionnait le cristallin en fonction de la correction des yeux. Sarah étant hypermétrope, son cristallin avait été écarté pour qu'elle ait une image nette sans ses lunettes.

Quand la douleur disparut, Sarah ouvrit les yeux et vit trouble, vraiment.

Elle retint un cri d'effroi et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva la raison : elle n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, désormais. Elle les ôta donc et vit beaucoup plus nettement. Elle sauta dans les bras de Roxanne et lui fit deux bises sonores. En sautillant et en chantonnant, Sarah sortit du dortoir pour montrer à ses deux autres amies son absence d'hypermétropie.

La potion que les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvée était récente ; elle existait depuis seulement deux ans et Sarah trouvait que c'était la meilleure potion jamais imaginée.

Elle retrouva ses deux autres amies à la bibliothèque et elles s'extasièrent ensembles après que Sarah leur ait tout expliqué. Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque pour échapper aux couinements agacés de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Alors qu'elle avançait joyeusement sans regarder devant elle, Sarah percuta violemment une personne et tous deux tombèrent par terre, sur les fesses. S'assurant mutuellement qu'ils allaient bien, Sarah et le garçon explosèrent de rire, suivis des autres.

Quand ils se furent calmés, le garçon se présenta.

« Je suis Leo Axan, de Serdaigle.

- Et moi, Sarah Feli, de Gryffondor.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

- Je suis Stephan Ziou, dit l'autre garçon. »

Tous se présentèrent. Sarah et Leo toujours par terre, se remirent inexplicablement à rigoler, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Leo réussit à se lever et tendit galamment la main à Sarah pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Sarah.

- Moi aussi, dit Stephan. Cette rencontre a été plutôt… inattendue. »

Les rires recommencèrent et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque fut venue l'heure de manger, pour aller chacun à leur table. Les filles retrouvèrent Roxanne et s'empressèrent de lui expliquer les événements de la matinée. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils et dit :

« Tu as des manières bien à toi de faire des rencontres ! »

Lorsque le repas fut fini, elles retrouvèrent les garçons et Roxanne se présenta.

Leo Axan était métisse, grand pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient noirs, plutôt longs et lisses, et ses yeux étaient marrons clair. Il fallait avouer qu'il était très plaisant à regarder.

Stephan Ziou était d'origine japonaise, et avait les paupières un peu plissées devant des yeux bleus foncés. Il était plus petit que Leo et avait les même cheveux que ce dernier, quoique un peu plus courts. Il était le premier de la classe.

Tous deux étaient fort sympathiques et les filles passèrent un agréable moment.

« Il parait que Mona Salti et James Potter ne sont plus ensembles. Il l'aurait trompé avec Eva Connor avant de quitter Mona pour sortir avec Eva, dit Maelis.

- C'est fort passionnant, commenta Sarah. »

Maelis fut surprise du manque de réaction de son amie. Elle n'était pas jalouse.

« Et encore un infidèle de plus, soupira Shaïla. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent doucement, dégoûtées par l'attitude de Potter.

« C'est pas tout ça, dit Roxanne. Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Louis, aujourd'hui ! »

Louis Weasley était le cousin de Roxanne, et était en deuxième année également.

Elles allèrent toutes le voir et, Sarah, par amitié pour Roxanne, chanta joyeux anniversaire avec cette dernière en plein milieu de la grande salle.

« Euh… Roxanne, dit Louis.

- Quoi ?

- C'est demain, mon anniversaire. »

Les deux chanteuses rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que des rires éclataient dans la grande salle.

« Non, je plaisante, ricana Louis. Merci les filles ! »

Tous explosèrent de rire, les deux filles comprises. Louis Weasley était terriblement moqueur, quand il voulait.

Sarah en profita pour se présenter, et ses amies en firent de même.

« Anthony Fondor.

- Jean Kein.

- Stan Pock.

- Valentin Udam.

- Sophie Udam.

- Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? s'étonna Maelis.

- Si, rougit Sophie, mais…

- Elle sort avec Louis, dit une autre fille. Je suis Sylvia Carter.

- Lola Dabon.

- Alice Londubat. »

Sarah profita de cet événement pour poser à Alice la question qu'elle-même se posait depuis l'an dernier.

« Tu es la fille de monsieur Londubat ?

- Oui ! dit fièrement Alice.

- Cool !

- Mouais… on voit bien que ce ne sont pas tes parents qui surveillent toutes tes notes et ton comportement en classe !

- Ah oui, en effet… »

Tous étaient très sympathiques, et Sarah s'étonnait de ne jamais leur avoir parlé l'an dernier.

« Écoutez ça ! s'exclama soudain Sylvia, qui lisait la gazette. Il paraîtrait que monsieur et madame Hasbrook sont morts après avoir subi six doloris.

- Oh Merlin ! jura Maelis.

- Ce ne sont pas les parents de Ashley Hasbrook, de Serdaigle ? fit remarquer Roxanne.

- Peut-être.

- La pauvre !

- Il y a aussi eu trois moldus.

- Qui ? s'écria Sarah, inquiète pour ses parents et sa sœur.

- Des musiciens de rue. C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- En effet, glapit Sarah.

- Hum… euh… c'est l'anniversaire de Louis, aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Roxanne. »

Aucun n'avait le cœur à faire la fête mais, pour Louis, tous évitèrent d'en parler, tout en se posant sans cesse des milliers de questions.

Deux jours plus tard, les journaux annoncèrent le meurtre d'une né-moldue.

Sarah et ses amis déploraient les pertes mais évitaient d'en parler. Ils avaient eu la confirmation du lien de parenté entre Ashley Hasbrook et monsieur et madame Hasbrook, lorsque cette dernière était sortie de la salle en pleurant.

Les quatre filles étaient allées la voir et, ne sachant quoi dire, Sarah se contenta d'être une présence rassurante tandis que Shaïla et Maelis réconfortaient Ashley.

Le mal était fait, et la peur et le doute s'insinuaient en chacun, leur tordant les entrailles.

Tous faisaient cependant d'incommensurables efforts pour être naturels ; on voyait beaucoup de rires, mais moins qu'avant, et la joie n'y était pas.

Une frêle amitié s'était tissée entre les quatre filles et les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles.

Bientôt, James Potter quitta Eva Connor pour sortir avec Sylvia Carter. Il était donc beaucoup plus fréquemment à côté de Sarah, au grand déplaisir de cette dernière.

Leur relation ne dura qu'une semaine. Sarah se demandait de plus en plus si le seul but de Potter n'était pas tout simplement de sortir avec le plus de filles possible. Elle était sûre d'une chose : elle, il ne l'aurait jamais !

C'était vraiment un goujat. Sa nouvelle petite amie était Sasha Thomas, une des filles de Serdaigle.

Un jour, alors que Sarah marchait tranquillement en commentant avec Sophie Udam le dernier cour de potion, elle se fit accoster par Violette Voden.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à Sarah.

- Si tu veux, répondit nonchalamment l'intéressée.

- Bien, dit Violette une fois qu'elles furent seules. Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de James.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, petite sang-de-bourbe. C'est à cause de toi que James m'a quitté. Ne l'approche plus ou tu auras affaire à moi !

- Très bien, dit Sarah. »

Elle partit avec un sourire mauvais, avec la ferme intention d'énerver Voden.

« Potter ! cria joyeusement Sarah.

- Que… commença Voden.

- Potter ! répéta Sarah.

- Quoi ? demanda le concerné.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Ouais. »

Sarah lança un dernier regard mauvais à Voden puis partit à la suite de Potter.

« Potter, grogna-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent isolés.

- Rien qu'au son de ta voix, je me doute que tu ne viens pas me faire de compliments, s'amusa Potter.

- Non, désolée, je ne suis pas hypocrite ! rétorqua Sarah, passablement énervée.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit James en passant outre l'insulte de Sarah.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Voden pour qu'elle croit que c'est de ma faute si vous ne sortez plus ensembles ?

- Voden, Voden, réfléchit James. Ah oui, Voden ! Je ne lui ai strictement rien dit, au fait.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

Il avait l'air sincère. Sarah passa sa main dans ses cheveux, fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

Alors qu'elle avait quitté la salle de quelques mètres, James la rappela.

« Quoi, Potter ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne me trouves aucune qualité ? »

Sarah le fixa avec étonnement. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet et la fixait étrangement. Elle laissa un long moment passer avant de finalement répondre.

« Non. »

Elle avait murmuré. Le sourire de James répondit à tous ses dilemmes. Un sourire magnifiquement sincère. Sarah le regarda fixement, scruta et mémorisa ce sourire qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, s'interrogea sur sa signification puis, ne trouvant pas, s'en alla définitivement. Elle s'interrogerait longtemps sur les causes de ce sourire.

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je crois même que c'est mon préféré avec le deux !**

**Je n'ai pas étudié l'optique depuis l'année dernière donc il est possible que j'ai fait quelques petites erreurs, merci de m'en avertir si vous les voyez.**

**La deuxième année est une année de sociabilité pour Sarah. Des conflits et de nouvelles amitiés vont débuter. Je sais, en directrices et en candidats j'ai mis beaucoup de femmes, c'est parce que je suis féministe, na !**

**Sarah ne fait pas partie du tournoi. Je ne vais pas trop recopier l'histoire de Harry Potter non plus ! De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que les Durmstrangs et Beauxbattons accepteraient que cet événement se reproduise trop souvent.**

**Quelques questions :**

**- Pourquoi Violette croit-elle que Sarah est la cause de sa séparation avec James Potter ?**

**- Quelles seront les épreuves du tournoi ?**

**- Sauriez-vous expliquer le comportement de James Potter ?**

**- Pourquoi Roxanne se met-elle à dormir autant ? ( je vais vous répondre, ce qui est bête de ma part ^^, c'est les hormones de croissance qui la fatiguent, pas de quoi s'inquiéter =) )**

**- Les amitiés forgées dureront-elles ?**

**- Quels seront les futurs couples, d'après vous, maintenant que vous connaissez plus de personnages ?**

**- Qui est amoureux(se) de qui ?**

**- Quel champion va gagner, d'après vous ?**

**- Quelles sont les motivations de Andy, cette fois ?**

**J'espère vous avoir donné suffisamment d'indices pour me faire une jolie petite review ! ( après tout, l'espoir fait vivre ! )**

**J'ai pris une décision qui normalement devrait vous faire plaisir : comme je trouve mes chapitres trop courts, j'ai décidé de partir des 4000 mots habituels et d'augmenter le chapitre de 500 mots à chaque review ( maximum 5 reviews, tout de même ) ! Ça se réinitialisera à chaque chapitre.**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser mais je ne vous promet pas que je PEUX vous répondre. ( faut pas trop donner d'indices, tout de même ! )**

**Si vous avez des idées d'épreuves pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, je suis preneuse ! ^^**

**Bisous à tous,**

**a+**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez constater un rapprochement plutôt pas mal de James et Sarah ( ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir ) et vous allez pouvoir découvrir une pâle représentation des parents de Sarah. Il y aura aussi la première épreuve du tournoi qui, je l'espère, saura vous satisfaire.**

**Merci beaucoup à :**

**Liko, pour tes conseils sur les dialogues, je tâcherais de m'améliorer et de ne pas faire de dialogues inutiles et de vérifier mes fautes d'orthographes. Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes conseils.**

**Charlie W.K. pour ton avis sincère. Je n'ai aucunement prévu de faire de Sarah une personne sans défaut, au contraire. J'augmenterai ses défauts plus tard, bientôt, il est évident qu'elle en aura. Pour moi elle est égoïste, susceptible, paranoïaque, partiale, peureuse, lunatique, énervée, énervante, machiavélique, parfois méchante, injuste, rancunière... ainsi que bien d'autres mais tu as raison, je devrais les faire ressortir davantage. Cependant, ce chapitre étant déjà fait, ce sera pour le prochain. J'espère que l'énorme qualité qu'on découvrira sur Sarah ne te restera pas en travers de la gorge, je lui donnerai tout une batterie de défaut dans le prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Guest, pour tes compliments, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre saura te plaire. Tu m'as vraiment fait très plaisir avec ta fiction !**

**Eme7001, merci beaucoup de m'avoir corrigé mon erreur et pour tes compliments ! Je comprends que tu n'ai pas pu répondre aux questions mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, tu as quand même reviewé et ça me touche beaucoup !**

**La Plume de Sucre, d'avoir répondu à mes questions, alors : en effet, c'est sûrement ça... ( je fais comme si je savais pas ), oui, maintenant Sarah n'est plus la seule marmotte et elle va savourer sa vengeance quelques temps encore, la probabilité pour que le couple Leo/Sarah existe est... nul, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre, je pense plutôt mettre Maelis avec quelqu'un de plus âgé mais pas son prochain petit ami celui-là sera à Poufsouffle, franchement pour le champion je sais pas. Je retiens ton idée d'épreuve dans la forêt interdite, elle m'intéresse ! Pour le vampire par contre je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé... enfin je verrai. Merci à toi en tout cas ^^****  
**

**XI) Logique extrême**

Leur petite conversation resta entre les murs de la salle où ils l'avaient entretenue. Leur relation resta là où elle s'était arrêtée : une ignorance mutuelle.

Les Beauxbattons et les Durmstrangs s'étaient d'une certaine manière approprié le château. Le mystère de l'endroit où ils dormaient avait été percé par Sarah lorsqu'elle les avait suivis très discrètement. Ils étaient allés respectivement dans leur calèche et leur navire.

On était mercredi et Sarah se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés. Roxanne dormait encore. Les trois filles ne savaient pas quand elle s'était couchée car Roxanne avait disparu la veille après le dîner et n'était revenue qu'après que les autres filles se soient endormies.

Sarah leva Roxanne en sautant sur son lit – elle savourait sa vengeance – et cette dernière se leva en grognant. Elle se prépara vite fait et descendirent manger. Elles dégustèrent leurs mets favoris. Sarah ne supportait pas le jus de citrouille mais se forçait à en boire car c'était LA boisson sorcière de référence.

Elles se hâtèrent d'aller en cours de sortilèges où le professeur Flitwick leur fit étudier le sortilège de _laetus _qui donnait joie et gaîté à quiconque le recevait.

Comme tous les autres sortilèges – c'en devenait lassant – Sarah le réussit sans difficultés aucune et passa le reste de l'heure à aider ses camarades.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de DCFM où leur professeur leur enseigna le sortilège de _dare febricosus, _dont la formule était _febricosum._

En exemple, comme d'habitude, le professeur demanda à un élève et à Sarah de venir faire la démonstration au tableau. Cette dernière se concentra et, comme d'habitude, réussit parfaitement le sortilège. Son partenaire s'écroula au sol, en proie à une fièvre persistante. Le professeur rétablit le garçon et accorda cinq points à Sarah. Chacun se mit au travail.

Alors que la deuxième heure de cours se terminait, Sarah sortit de la salle et dit à ses amies qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard dans la grande salle.

Elle traversa les étages, monta et descendit plusieurs escaliers, mais ne trouva la volière qu'après une demi-heure de recherche. Elle prit ensuite quinze minutes avant de retrouver la grande salle et prit place furieusement à côté de ses amies qui lui avaient gardé une place.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Remarqua Shaïla.

- Je me suis perdue.

- Ah !

- Je pense qu'on devrait organiser des expéditions dans le château pour mieux s'y retrouver.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, moi ! Se venta Roxanne.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva Maelis en passant outre le commentaire de Roxanne.

- Très bien. On fait ça samedi ?

- Parfait. »

Ainsi fut fait et les quatre filles se retrouvèrent le samedi à gambader dans le château.

Sarah s'efforçait de mémoriser des repères pour les trajets qu'elle effectuait souvent. En deux ans, elle connaissait à peine le château et son sens de l'orientation inexistant ne l'aidait pas à ne pas se perdre.

L'unique endroit où elle s'y retrouvait un minimum, c'était la forêt, et ce peu importe la forêt. Cette découverte du château lui fut d'une grande aide, si bien qu'elle ne se perdit que trois fois dans la semaine qui suivit.

Elles réitérèrent les promenades jusqu'à ce qu'elles connaissent par cœur les trajets qu'elles effectuaient souvent. Bientôt, elles pourraient tout simplement visiter les innombrables couloirs déserts du château.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et deux jours avant le bal des deuxièmes années. Cette fois-ci, Maelis avait eu la gentillesse de prêter à Sarah une robe trop petite pour elle.

La robe était verte clair, s'accordant parfaitement au bronzage et aux yeux de Sarah. Elle était serrée au niveau de la taille et avait une grosse bretelle verte et une bretelle transparente de l'autre côté. À partir de la taille, la robe s'évasait et arrivait mi-cuisse. Il y avait une ceinture en tissu vert à la taille et une fleur en strass sur la droite de la robe, ainsi que quelques rubans près de la bretelle verte.*

Le jour J, Maelis innova et fit à Sarah un chignon tressé plutôt volumineux.

Shaïla lui mit un maquillage noir aux yeux et un simple gloss transparent aux lèvres.

Ses amies la qualifièrent de « plus belle réussite ».

Maelis mit une robe bleu turquoise – cette couleur lui allait vraiment très bien – serrée tout au long du corps et s'arrêtant en haut des genoux, avec une seule bretelle épaisse à gauche. Elle avait un maquillage tout aussi bleu et sa longue crinière blonde était détachée.

Shaïla avait une robe pourpre plutôt large mais qui ne la grossissait aucunement. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles et mettait en valeur sa silhouette naturellement fine. Shaïla avait un maquillage rouge et une queue haute attachée par des rubans rouge et or.

Roxanne avait une robe jaune poussin – qu'elle avait refusé de changer – plutôt ample et courte.

Ses épais cheveux roux avaient été lissés et étaient placés de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses cheveux juraient avec la couleur de sa robe mais Roxanne ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait un maquillage noir. Malgré toutes ces étrangetés, Roxanne était très belle. Les trois autres regrettaient qu'elle ne fasse pas davantage attention à elle.

Shaïla était accompagnée de Leo Axan – Sarah avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux - , Roxanne de Jonhattan Condor, Maelis de Anthony Fondor et Sarah de Stephan Ziou – en tout amitié.

Chacun se mit à danser lorsque la musique démarra.

Sarah appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Stephan mais n'était pas sûre d'aimer la manière qu'il avait de la regarder. Ça avait toujours été comme ça pour Sarah elle voulait qu'on l'aime mais détestait l'être.

C'est pour cela qu'elle n'accepta qu'une seule danse à Stephan et partit s'asseoir, seule, à une table pour déguster du jus de citrouille. Elle y fut rejointe trois minutes plus tard par Louis Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie demoiselle fait toute seule ?

- Tu n'es pas avec Sophie ? S'étonna Sarah.

- Elle est avec son très charmant frère.

- Ah !

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, pouffa Sarah. »

Ils commencèrent à danser joyeusement. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Louis retourna avec Sophie et Sarah alla danser avec Leo.

« Cesse de simplement la regarder comme ça et va lui parler. »

Sarah avait dit ça très sérieusement en plein milieu de la chanson. Leo arrêta de danser et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais succombé aux charmes de Shaïla ! Se moqua Sarah.

- Comment...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas discret. Va la voir.

- Je l'ai déjà invitée au ball...

- Tu es parti après avoir danser une danse. Va la voir ! »

La chanson se termina et Leo prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Shaïla. Cette dernière accepta avec plaisir de danser avec lui. Sarah se sentit seule. En effet, Maelis virevoltait avec Anthony, Roxanne et Jonhattan semblaient seuls au monde et Leo et Shaïla dansaient passionnément. Sarah, quant-à-elle, était assise seule à une table, entourée de couples joyeux. Elle soupira puis se décida à danser toute seule. Alors qu'elle sautillait dans tous les sens, la même scène que l'an dernier se produisit : James Potter lui tapota l'épaule et elle lui accorda une danse.

Comme l'an dernier, ils dansaient n'importe comment et rigolaient comme des fous. James était venu en tant que cavalier de Lisa Dabon, une amie de Sarah de Poufsouffle, qui les regardait avec un grand sourire, au plus grand étonnement de Sarah.

Sarah ne se doutait pas que dans les petites têtes blondes qui l'entouraient, il n'y avait qu'une seule et même pensée : tiens, c'est sa nouvelle conquête !

Pour elle, il n'y avait que James et les regards et les rires qu'ils échangeaient. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en sa présence : rester. Cette année, il n'y avait plus Andy et ils dansèrent tous les deux durant toute la soirée. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, James et Sarah se sourirent encore une fois avant d'aller dans leur dortoir respectif.

Dès le lendemain, une amitié débuta entre eux.

La semaine passa vite et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. La première étape du tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieue une semaine après la reprise des cours, et aucun élève ne savait quelles seraient les épreuves.

Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux durant les vacances montèrent dans les calèches qui avançaient toutes seules par groupe de quatre. Les calèches démarrèrent et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare de Pré-au-lard, le village entièrement sorcier le plus proche de l'école, que les élèves pouvaient visiter à partir de la troisième année, au grand dépit de Sarah.

Les quatre filles se hâtèrent de monter dans le train et dénichèrent un compartiment vide. Mais elles ne seraient pas seules. En effet, les Fraudeurs leur tiendraient compagnie durant le trajet, sur la demande de Roxanne et Johnattan qui formaient un couple depuis près d'une semaine et désiraient rester ensembles. Les autres étaient donc obligés de cohabiter pour leur faire plaisir. Mais ils n'étaient pas si tristes que ça, les deux groupes étant amis depuis près d'une semaine, en partie grâce au couple que formaient Roxanne et Johnattan et en partie grâce à la récente amitié qui liait James et Sarah.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet que les neuf amis comblèrent de rires et de discussions hilarantes, Shaïla décida d'aller retrouver Leo – en tout amitié bien sûr – dans son compartiment. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient entichés l'un de l'autre mais ne sortaient pas ensembles. Maelis suivit son exemple pour aller rejoindre Anthony Fondor, son petit ami depuis la veille.

Sarah se sentit seule entourée des roucoulements de Roxanne et Jonhattan et des quatre garçons en possession de leur bouche. Pour se remonter le moral et se donner une contenance, elle déclara :

« Tu m'avais promis que tu m'apprendrais à jouer aux échecs ! Dit-elle à James.

- Je serais toi, je ne prendrais pas James comme professeur, pouffa John Ross.

- Je veux juste les bases, je demanderai à Tom pour les stratégies, répondit Sarah avec un clin d'œil.

- Mouais, soupira James. »

Il lui expliqua les règles de base, le nom des pièces et leur fonction et ils commencèrent la partie.

Sarah, ayant pris les pions noirs, commença. Le petit pion secondaire avança de deux cases sans rechigner, après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait rien. Ils commencèrent à avancer leurs petits pions jusqu'à ce que Sarah ait débloqué sa dame et qu'elle l'ait avancée. James en fit de même. La véritable partie commença. Lorsque Sarah voulut avancer sa tour, celle-ci refusa catégoriquement en argumentant qu'elle allait droit à l'ennemi si elle allait sur cette case. Chacun attendit que Sarah fasse preuve d'autorité sur son pion mais, à leur plus grande surprise, elle prit en compte son conseil. Elle en fit de même durant toute la partie et gagna.

« Tricheuse ! S'écria James.

- Non, théoriquement, rétorqua Sarah, rien ne stipule dans la règle qu'on ne doit pas écouter ses pions ! J'ai le droit, na ! »

Sarah tira la langue et James se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller, point très sensible chez la jeune fille. Elle se défendit et s'engagea la plus impressionnante bataille de chatouille de l'histoire de l'humanité. Étant tous deux très chatouilleux, ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir failli mourir trois fois. Leur amitié était ainsi ils s'embêtaient sans discontinuer.

Le trajet se déroula très bien, et les deux autres filles revinrent une demi-heure avant l'entrée en gare du train. Sarah dit au revoir à ses amis, leur souhaita d'agréables vacances et rentra chez elle avec ses parents.

C'était au tour de sa mère de la chercher, et cette dernière n'avait pas misé sur la discrétion étant donné qu'elle portait un pantalon jaune poussin et un pull bleu marine. Sarah rigola devant sa tenue, quoique tout de même un peu honteuse, et sa mère lui dit :

« Elle est superbe ma tenue, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hum... Tu veux une réponse sincère ou diplomatique ? »

Sa mère se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien. Elizabeth avait une personnalité bien affirmée, des cheveux blonds touffus coupés au carré, des lunettes, des yeux bleu-gris et un petit ventre bedonnant.

« Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle à Sarah. »

Elle avait un ton plaisantin, sachant pertinemment que Sarah ne faisait jamais étalage de ses sentiments, sauf à la rigueur avec ses amies. Mais sa question était sincère et Sarah, ne sachant pas comment réagir, se contenta de baisser les yeux et de la tirer par le bras pour quitter la gare. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, où Sarah avait dit _je t'aime _à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle détestait ce genre de conversations pleines de guimauves et transpirant de sentiments. La plupart des je t'aime des personnes qui le disaient souvent étaient hypocrite. Sarah préférait ne pas le dire, même si elle le pensait. Et ça, sa mère le savait bien, c'est pourquoi elle n'insista pas.

Elle monta dans la voiture, une petite voiture bleu marine, et sa mère démarra. Il y avait des embouteillages et elles arrivèrent seulement une heure après être parties, au lieu des quinze minutes habituelles. Elles firent un détour par l'école pour aller chercher Valentine à la garderie, le père de Sarah n'étant pas encore rentré de son travail.

Elles arrivèrent toutes trois dans leur maison de taille moyenne située dans la banlieue londonienne. Ils avaient un jardin qui entourait la maison, des balançoires et une petite maison en plastique pour sa sœur, qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sarah. Leur maison était beige pâle, voir blanche et faisait deux étages. L'allée était entourée de fleurs et d'arbustes, à côté du garage pour la voiture du père de Sarah.

Ça faisait bizarre à Sarah de retrouver sa petite maison tranquille, son chez elle. Elle traversa le salon beige et se rua dans l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre, une grande pièce rose décorée avec des décorations tout aussi roses et des posters de chevaux, son animal préféré. De sa fenêtre, Sarah avait une vue imprenable sur... la balançoire !

Elle avait choisi la couleur de sa chambre à ses six ans, lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans cette maison, peu avant la naissance de sa sœur.

Sarah suppliait tellement sa mère de repeindre sa chambre dans une couleur qui lui correspondait plus que sa mère lui avait accordé un mur vert pomme. Cela n'était cependant pas suffisant pour satisfaire la jeune fille. Elle recommencerait donc bientôt ses supplications. Malgré tout, elle se sentait vraiment à sa place dans sa chambre, son nid douillé tout propre qu'elle désordonnerait bientôt.

Elle redescendit pour aller parler avec sa sœur et sa mère des quatre mois qui étaient passés sans qu'elles ne se soient vues. Valentine aurait bientôt huit ans, le dix-neuf janvier exactement et elle donnait en douce des idées de cadeaux pour son anniversaire de la part de Sarah ( friandises, friandises et friandises ). Sarah le nota dans sa tête. Finalement, sa sœur ne lui compliquait pas la tâche. Son père, Mohamed, arriva le soir-même et fit un câlin à Sarah. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à se donner toutes les informations du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier. Sarah ne précisa pas cependant les meurtres qui s'étaient produits depuis le début de l'année, pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

Valentine alla se coucher et les trois personnes restantes regardèrent un film, _Shuter Island, _un film plutôt étrange mais captivant, ponctué des « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » de Elizabeth et des « Intéressant ! » de Sarah. C'était un film superbe et mystérieux, parfait.

Le mercredi, Sarah décida d'aller avec sa mère et sa sœur faire les courses de Noël sur le chemin de traverse. C'était la première fois qu'Elizabeth et Valentine s'y rendaient et elles furent ébahies lorsque Sarah les emmena dans le petit patio d'un tout petit café appelé « Le chaudron baveur », dont la dirigeante était une femme approchant la quarantaine, qui l'avait repris car il avait une valeurs sentimentale à ses yeux, et qui s'appelait Annah Abbot. Elle avait apparemment été à l'école en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter. Une arcade apparut dans le mur après que Sarah ait tapoté sur quelques briques du mur.

Elles se ruèrent vers les magasins remplis. Elizabeth détourna l'attention de Valentine tandis que Sarah achetait une boite de friandises en tout genre pour cette dernière. À sa mère, elle acheta un lot de vaisselle auto-nettoyante, pour son père, un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, chose qui l'intéressait particulièrement. A Maelis, elle acheta l'éternelle boite de chocolats, à Roxanne, un pack de produits beauté dans l'espérance qu'elle s'occupe un peu plus d'elle, et à Shaïla, un ensemble gants/écharpe/bonnet blancs.

Elle acheta une bonne quinzaine de paquets de friandises disparates pour tous ses nouveaux amis et partit du chemin après avoir flâné encore un peu.

Le jour de Noël arriva et Sarah avait décidé d'envoyer sa chouette déposer les cadeaux aux parents de ses amis pour qu'ils les déposent après, n'ayant pas suffisamment de hiboux pour le faire le jour même.

Sarah se leva tôt car sa sœur était en train de sauter sur son lit et se hâta d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Elle reçut :

- De Maelis : une boite de chocolats

- De Roxanne : des échantillons des produits de son père

- De Shaïla : des gâteaux marocains

Ainsi que d'innombrables paquets de friandises de la part de : Molly, Sasha, James, Jonhattan, John, Tom, Frederik, Eva, Anthony, Ashley, Louis, Sophie, Valentin, Lola, Alice, Sylvia, Stan, Jean et Anthony.

Sarah était vraiment touchée que tous ses nouveaux amis aient pensé à elle.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, Sarah se couchant tard et se faisant lever vers dix heures par sa mère et sa sœur, à coup de volets ouverts, lumière allumée, couette soulevée et cris dans les oreilles.

Ils allèrent rendre visite à la famille maternelle de Sarah et cette dernière n'eut pas le courage de tout avouer à sa cousine Anna.

Ils passèrent le nouvel an tous les quatre, contrairement aux autres années. Ils se souhaitèrent une joyeuse année puis allèrent rapidement se coucher, au grand dépit de Sarah qui avait l'habitude de danser durant plusieurs heures.

Les jours, suivants, comme à son habitude, elle les passa à récupérer le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu.

Le jour de la rentrée, Sarah n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère vint rapidement la réveiller avant de partir à son travail. ( Traduire par : ouvrir les volets, enlever la couette et lui hurler dans les oreilles ).

Sarah se prépara en vitesse, mangea goulûment son petit-déjeuner et se hâta d'aller dans la voiture après avoir déposé les bagages dans le coffre.

Leur modeste maison étant située dans la banlieue londonienne, le voyage ne prit que quinze minutes. Arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, Sarah se hâta de traverser le plus discrètement possible le pilier pour arriver sur la voie 9 ¾.

Elle dit au revoir à son père et monta dans le train, à la recherche du compartiment que ses amies avaient réservé.

Elle eut la surprise de les trouver toutes trois en galantes compagnies.

En effet, Maelis et Anthony se bécotaient, Roxanne et Jonhattan pratiquaient la même et Leo et Shaïla discuter – en tout amitié, bien sûr.

Et puis, il y avait Sarah. Elles se saluèrent et, s'ennuyant ferme après seulement quelques minutes passées dans le compartiment, Sarah sortit à la recherche d'autres amis plus loquace.

Elle trouva son bonheur en rencontrant les cinq filles de son année de Serdaigle. Elle entra dans le compartiment et salua Eva Connor, Sasha Thomas, Ashley Hasbrook, Mona Salti et Molly Weasley.

Eva Connor était une fille vraiment très drôle et sympathique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds platine, des yeux bleus et des lunettes transparentes. Eva était une fille vraiment superbe et Sarah s'entendait vraiment très bien avec elle. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Eva avait le visage ravagé par les boutons d'acnés. Après avoir bu une potion à base de pus de bubobulb, conseillée par Sarah et concoctée par Roxanne, ses boutons avaient laissé place à un visage harmonieux.

Ashley Hasbrook avait tous les attributs de la séductrice née, avec ses cheveux blonds lumineux et bouclés, ses yeux marrons noisette et sa fine silhouette. Cependant, depuis le décès de ses parents, elle avait perdu sa vivacité d'autrefois et s'était refermée sur elle même. De sorte que Sarah ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais ne l'en appréciait pas moins.

Sasha Thomas était une petite brune aux yeux gris avec des fossettes – comme Sarah – et une gaîté à tout épreuve. Elle était l'âme des cinq filles et d'une compagnie vraiment très agréable. Elle était extravertie au possible et elle et Sarah s'entendaient à merveille.

Mona Salti méprisait Sarah. Elle était parvenue – sans que Sarah ne sache comment – aux même conclusions que Violette Voden, soit que Sarah était la cause directe de sa séparation avec James Potter. Mona avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés lui arrivant aux omoplates, un teint pâle et des yeux bleus. Elle se maquillait déjà. L'entente des deux jeunes filles pouvait passer pour cordiale en apparence, mais chaque regard que Mona adressait à Sarah était teinté de haine.

Enfin, Molly Weasley étant l'une des nombreuses cousines de James, elle ne risquait donc pas de la jalouser pour une raison aussi futile. Molly avait de longs et épais cheveux roux, des yeux verts foncés et une ribambelle de tâche de rousseurs. Si Molly et Roxanne se ressemblaient beaucoup en apparence, il n'en était rien pour le comportement. En effet, au contraire de Roxanne, Molly était une fille très sérieuse et respectueuse des règles, jusqu'à vénérer la directrice. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de se laisser gagner par la douce folie de ses amies.

Sarah les remercia toutes – excepté Mona – pour leurs cadeaux de Noël, s'installa et débuta une conversation avec Eva et Sasha.

Ces dernières étaient également sorties avec James Potter, mais elles n'avaient pas les idées farfelues que Sarah pouvait être à l'origine de leur rupture.

Elles parlèrent beaucoup de tout et n'importe quoi, puis jouèrent au jeu de bataille explosive. Une heure avant l'arrivée, Sarah retourna dans le compartiment de ses amies. Les garçons étaient partis rejoindre leurs amis dans leur compartiment. Les quatre filles purent enfin se retrouver après deux semaines de séparation.

Elles se changèrent juste avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard, montèrent toutes les quatre dans les calèches et arrivèrent au château. Comme à chaque retour de vacances, les élèves eurent droit à un discours de la directrice et à un repas délicieux préparé spécialement à cette occasion.

Les élèves mangèrent de bon appétit, et la vie au château reprit ses droits.

Le samedi, la première épreuve eut lieu. Tous les élèves, excepté les champions, se retrouvèrent dans les gradins du terrain de quidditch, magiquement agrandis à l'occasion. Les quatre filles dégotèrent des places en premier rang, sans vraiment savoir comment elles avaient fait, et avaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain de quidditch, transformé en une espèce de montagne de roches et de glaces, truffée de pièges et d'animaux tels que des araignées gigantesques et des hippogriffes enragés.

Le présentateur s'appliqua un sortilège pour augmenter sa voix, et expliqua l'épreuve aux élèves.

« Nos trois champions devront chacun leur tour escalader cette montagne et trouver en moins d'une heure le bon passage secret qui les mènera à l'indice pour la prochaine épreuve. Le passage secret est bien évidemment caché et les animaux auront pour mission de les retarder, voire de les arrêter tout simplement. Les trois candidats auront un indice seulement :

_C__eux que l'eau ronge, mais que le feu ne brûle pas, ceux dont le vent n'a pas raison sous forme de brise, ceux que le temps effleure à peine, une fois alignés, celui qui veille en son sein aura la clé._L'indice que les champions trouveront au cour de cette épreuve est indispensable à la bonne réussite de la prochaine épreuve alors les élèves doivent impérativement réussir. Dans le cas contraire, ils auront l'indice en l'échange d'une pénalité de cent points. Cent points qui pourraient s'avérer fatal dans la course pour le trophée. »

Sarah n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait l'indice mais elle faisait confiance en la championne de Poudlard. Après tout, Samantha Mayer n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien !

« Nos trois concurrents seront victime d'un sortilège d'effacement. Aucun des trois ne se verra ni se sentira. Cette épreuve cible avant tout l'esprit de logique, mais également la ruse et la pratique de la magie. Chaque mouvement effectué par un des champions nous sera visible, à nous, le public, mais n'aura aucune influence sur l'environnement des autres champions. Laissons à présent la place à nos trois champions, qui commenceront l'épreuve à trois points cardinaux différents ! Voici Samantha Mayer, dite Sam, de Poudlard ! S'écria le présentateur tandis que cette dernière se dirigeait vers le côté Est de la montagne, celui du soleil levant. Voici Jules Desrues, de Beauxbatton ! Les informa-t-il alors que le jeune homme sortait des tribunes et se dirigeait de son pas inquiétant vers le côté Ouest de la montagne, celui du soleil couchant. Et enfin, voici Lassy Tchékova, de Durmstrang ! »

Cette dernière s'avança d'un pas altier à travers les rochers pour aller se positionner au côté nord de la montagne, celui du froid. Tous les yeux d'appartenance masculine la regardaient bêatement, ainsi que quelques filles, sûrement attirées davantage par les filles que par les garçons. Les personnes saines d'esprit les regardaient en rigolant tandis que ceux sous le charme se demandaient quoi faire pour impressionner cette charmante jeune femme sans défense qui s'apprêtait à courir un risque énorme ! La montagne devait mesurer près de cinq cent mètres et était vraiment pentue et rocailleuse. En haut de cette montagne, une araignée de la taille d'un bus moldu attendait, attendait les candidats. De gros rochers l'entouraient.

« Bien, reprit le présentateur après qu'une femme lui ait remis les idées en place à l'aide d'une grande gifle. Les sortilèges d'effacement vont être mis en place. LE TOURNOI COMMENCE ! Cria-t-il enfin. »

Sans tarder, les trois champions escaladèrent la montagne, mais se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il était impossible de la monter à pied. En effet, la montagne était une vraie patinoire de glace et un vrai labyrinthe de rochers. Il leur fallut donc lancer un sortilège. Chacun d'eux réfléchit durant quelques secondes. Sam opta pour une solution vraiment incroyable. Il était bien connu qu'elle avait un don certain pour dresser les animaux, mais quand les élèves la virent siffler un hippogriffe et ce dernier accourir vers elle et la prendre sur son dos, ils ouvrirent bêtement la bouche tant ils étaient étonnés. Alors que les élèves des autres maisons hurlaient à la tricherie, les élèves de Poudlard applaudissaient à tout rompre leur championne.

Lassy opta pour quelque chose de plus commun : en effet, elle s'appliqua un sortilège de métamorphose humaine et se transforma en lama, animal qui possédait des coussinets pour la glace et étaient habitués à vivre en montagne. Elle commença à monter la montagne rapidement.

Enfin, Jules fit quelque chose de tout simple, il formula un sortilège d'attraction et son balai vint à lui. Sam avait une longueur d'avance sur ses deux concurrents et commença à réfléchir à l'énigme. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, l'hippogriffe la déposa et elle faillit tomber tant elle était surprise. Elle remercia l'animal d'une caresse et de quelques mots doux. Elle était à la moitié de la montagne, dans une prairie herbeuse calme et limpide, jonchée d'une rivière fraîche. Calme et posée, elle s'assit par terre et réfléchit. Un éclair illumina ses yeux, mais avant qu'elle ait pu continuer sa marche, une araignée la saisit avec ses deux pattes avants et l'emmena tête à l'envers dans la forêt un peu au dessus des arbres. Loin de paniquer, Sam lança un sortilège inconnu de Sarah et l'araignée la relâcha. Elle sembla s'être tordu la cheville en tombant mais se répara à l'aide d'un sortilège de guérison. Ses deux concurrents l'avaient rattrapés pendant ce temps mais elle ne les vit ni les sentit à cause du sortilège d'effacement. Elle avança d'un pas rapide, enjamba la rivière mais se prit les pieds dans un filet du diable qui commença à s'enrouler autour de son pied. Elle se calma, réfléchit, et brûla le filet du diable sans pitié aucune, sous les gémissement de Monsieur Londubat. Elle escalada la montagne, traversa la forêt sombre sans que les élèves n'aient pu suivre ses déplacement, sortit de l'autre côté et arriva dans un sentier vaseux. Elle glaça la vase et marcha par dessus, manquant de glisser à chaque pas mais préservant sa réserve magique en ne s'appliquant pas de sortilège anti-dérapant. Les deux autres sortirent peu de temps après de la forêt et, à la surprise de tous, Lassy se mit à nager dans la vase, allant à l'occasion plus vite que Sam qui glissait toujours sur son pont glacé. Lassy sortit de la vase, les élèves et les professeurs se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'enfoncer, s'appliqua un sortilège de recurvite et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Jules, quant-à lui, créa un pont qui enjambait la vase et avança rapidement, devançant lui aussi Sam.

Sarah ne s'inquiétait pas pour le retard numérique de la championne de Poudlard. Elle semblait avoir trouvé la solution. Sarah, quant-à elle, pensait avoir trouvé la solution, même si elle n'en était pas sûre.

Sam sortit enfin. Chacun était maintenant à une vingtaine de mètres seulement de l'araignée. Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange : alors que Lassy réussit à stupefixer l'araignée, Jules lui lança une batterie de sortilèges comme si elle avait toujours sa mobilité. Enfin, Sam lui parla tandis qu'elle saisissait les pierres qui l'entouraient, formant une ronde autour de l'araignée. Sarah comprit à ce moment ce que voulait dire le présentateur quand il avait affirmé : les actions d'un des champions n'aura aucun impacte sur l'environnement des autres. C'était tout de même très bizarre.

« Pourquoi place-t-elle les pierres en cercle autour de l'araignée ? Lui demanda Maelis.

- Si elle en est venue aux même conclusions que moi, c'est simple, répondit Sarah. Ceux qui sont insensibles au feu et à l'air sous forme de brise, sensible à l'eau et au temps, c'est les pierres. Celui qui veille, c'est l'araignée, et il faut aligner les pierres de sorte qu'elle ait un centre, il faut donc créer un cercle, qui est la figure géométrique qui a un seul centre bien en évidence. Il faut que le centre soit l'araignée, et ainsi, cette dernière ouvrira le passage secret qu'elle garde et là dedans, il y aura l'indice. »

A ce stade de la conversation, tout le monde dans les gradins alentours l'écoutait, bouche bée. Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Shaïla ne fasse remarquer :

« Les autres n'auraient pas dû l'attaquer.

- Non, en effet. Il faut gagner la confiance de l'araignée, je crois, répondit Sarah. »

Pendant ce temps, la championne poudlardienne avait formé un cercle presque parfait avec les pierres alentours, autour de l'araignée, qui ne bougeait pas.

« Elle n'attaque pas ! Murmura Roxanne.

- Non. Elle est placide mais aussi elle protège quelque chose. Il faut savoir gagner sa confiance.

- Tu es trop forte, Sarah ! Dit Maelis.

- Ne vous emballez pas, rougit Sarah. Je me suis peut être trompée sur toute la ligne...

- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Sam s'approcha de l'animal en lui parlant doucement, puis l'araignée se décala quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître une lumière surpuissante qui força tout le monde à plisser les yeux, excepté les deux autres champions qui, à terre, réfléchissaient encore.

Enfin, la lumière se concentra en un seul point, pour former une ouverture dans laquelle Sam pénétra. Les élèves ne purent savoir ce qu'il se passa lors des cinq minutes qui suivirent, puis la jeune championne ressortit en brandissant un rouleau de parchemin magiquement fermé, aux reliures dorées.

Les élèves l'applaudirent à tout rompre et les deux autres champions, surpris par cette ovation, s'inquiétèrent bien vite de savoir que quelqu'un avait déjà réussit.

Jules se leva soudain, se mit lui aussi à former un cercle autour de l'araignée endormie par les sortilèges de son assaillant. Lorsqu'il eut formé un rond presque parfait, il s'approcha de l'araignée et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Comme rien ne se passait, il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur et rétablit l'araignée. Il ne restait que sept minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve et il lui fut très difficile de gagner la confiance du pauvre animal. Une minute avant la fin, il réussit cependant et entra dans le passage secret à son tour. Il en ressortit juste avant la fin de l'épreuve, essoufflé. Lassy était furieuse et le fit clairement comprendre en envoyant des regards noirs à ses concurrents, lorsque le sortilège d'effacement fut annulé.

Il fut bientôt venu le moment de connaître les notes attribuées à chacun d'entre eux, chacune étant sur quarante. Samantha reçut quarante, ayant même réussit à impressionner les juges très partiaux qu'étaient Olympe et Vanessa, les deux autres directrices. Jules reçut trente deux points, pour son retard et son erreur en blessant le pauvre arachnide qui n'avait rien demandé. Lassy, quant-à elle, écopa de cent point dans le négatif, retard pratiquement impossible à rattraper. Les élèves sortirent des gradins, impressionnés et envieux des trois champions.

**Je trouve le début du chapitre trop superficiel avec le bal et tout mais bon... il faut bien faire avancer la relation entre Sarah et James ^^**

**à ce propos, ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir, leur relation ne commencera certainement pas maintenant ! ****Ce serait trop facile...**

**Cette taille de chapitre vous plaît ou pas ?**

**Les expéditions dans le château deviendront importantes plus tard, je sais pas encore pourquoi. Le passage secret allant de l'armoire à la réserve de la bibliothèque ( revoir chapitre 5 ) je préfère vous prévenir, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi.**

**La première épreuve vous a-t-elle paru bien ou trop improbable ?**

**Sarah est, je dois bien l'avouer, trop réfléchie mais j'aime bien cette partie d'elle-même, et ça deviendra utile lors de la cinquième année.**

**Essayez d'avalez cette qualité, dans le prochain chapitre je laisserai place à ses défauts, quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle aura plus l'air de casimodo que de Mary Sue * rire machiavélique * ( ceci est une hyperbole ^^ )**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Je risque d'être en retard pour les prochains chapitres. Je n'en ai plus en avance, je manque de temps et d'imagination. Désolée.**

**PS : pour la robe de Sarah, je me suis complètement inspirée de celle-ci, sachez que j'en suis fan, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir !**

photo/473669844/2011_light_green_chiffon_short_summer_evening_

**Bisous à tous,**

**à la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
